Kaos
by Nevalainen
Summary: Sonrisas seductoras, celos, compras, peliculas y ladridos. ¿Que más podria aparecer para crear caos en la vida de Temperance Brennan? ::::Cap 12 no apto para menores!::: New cap x3
1. El Presente

Saludos gente

Saludos gente! Aquí os presento mi nuevo delirio, producto de dosis infinitas de chocolate y una mini maratón de Bones, en fin, espero que les guste! Por cierto gracias a toodos por los mensajes, es todo un honor que disfruten de mis constantes delirios/historias!

Capitulo Uno

_**El Presente**_

Llego a su departamento a eso de las una de la madrugada con las carpetas de los últimos casos bajo el brazo, esa semana habían tenido tres casos, dos de ellos simultáneamente desde el martes y otro se había sumado en medio de la investigación por lo que esa mañana de viernes cuando pudieron finalmente conectar todo a un sospechoso y cerrar las investigaciones, el acelerado ritmo del trabajo en el laboratorio desistió y por fin tuvieron paz hasta que Angela, al darse cuenta de que se venia el fin de semana esparció por todas partes la fiebre de viernes por la noche y convenció a Cam de darles la tarde libre como recompensa por el buen trabajo.

Ella como siempre se quedo en su oficina, avanzando un capitulo de su novela e identificando dos cuerpos más del limbo, cuando Booth la llamo a eso de las 10 de la noche para preguntarle si ya estaba en la casa ( Booth ese fin de semana tenia a Parker) recién fue conciente del tiempo y después de colgar, había guardado el ultimo esqueleto y recogido sus cosas pero antes siquiera de poder salir de su oficina Parker llego corriendo y literalmente la jalo hacia la salida para ir a cenar al Dinner con el padre del chico.

Después de la cena y un corto paseo por el parque el pequeño se quedo dormido y después de una larga pelea con Booth lo convenció para dejarla en el Jeffersonian para alcanzar su auto y las cosas que se le habían quedado en su oficina cuando Parker la había raptado prometiéndole claro que no trabajaría mucho ese fin de semana.

Haciendo malabares con las manos saco las llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta y después de tres intentos lo logro, una vez adentro tiro las carpetas sobre la mesa y su abrigo sobre el sofá para devolverse a tomar la correspondencia cuando lo vio: una enorme caja púrpura colocada en la mitad de la sala. Sintió una curiosidad enorme pero levanto el correo y cerro la puerta principal antes de acercarse a la caja.

El paquete era de más o menos unos treinta centímetros de alto, cuadrado y envuelto con una cinta roja que terminaba en un hermoso moño en la tapa. lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue que algún fans suyo se las había ingeniado para dar con su dirección y sobornar al conserje para dejar ese paquete pero recordó que después de que Booth se encontrara con una enorme torta y un ramo de rosas para ella en la cocina casi había matado al pobre conserje por "dejar que cualquiera entrase" y desde ahí nunca más se encontró con ese tipo de sorpresas.

Movida por la curiosidad abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y cuando quito la tapa casi se fue de espaldas: un cachorro de labrador blanco de no más de 6 semanas la miraba atentamente mientras movía rítmicamente su cola de un lado para otro.

_Oh... no... no... esto... no esta nada bien... _

Sus manos le sudaron y su vista quedo pegada a los ojos marrones que la miraban desde el fondo de la caja, su mente quedo en blanco

Ella nunca había querido tener una mascota y todos sus amigos estaban muy concientes de eso.

Un ladrido la saco de sus calibraciones y antes de que se repusiera del primer impacto el cachorro salto hacia ella chocando estrepitosamente contra la caja. una risa broto de su garganta y antes de darse cuenta ya había tomado al canino entre sus manos.

El primer contacto hizo cortocircuito con todo su sistema nervioso mandando una oleada de calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar al pequeño animal mientras se sentaba en el suelo, este al contacto movió con más energía el rabo lamiéndole la mejilla lo que arranco más risas a la antropóloga.

Estuvo un buen rato ahí, hasta que su cerebro resucito y comenzó a pensar racionalmente.

Tenía un trabajo que le robaba todo su tiempo

Vivia en un departamento

No quería ninguna clase de mascotas ¿Por qué no quería verdad?

El cachorro volvió a ladrar y Temperance lo tomo entre sus manos, los dos se quedaron enfrascados mirándose fijamente uno al otro y la antropóloga comenzó a barajar las posibilidades de quedarse con el regalo o no.

Necesitaría adiestramiento, lo que significaba tiempo y dinero invertido, más que nada tiempo: _punto para ella_

Tendría que preocuparse de la alimentación y del cuidado diariamente, su rutina cambiaria: _punto para ella_

Por lo menos era macho, no tendría que preocuparse por el periodo de celos: _punto para el perro._

Pasaría la mayor parte del día solo en el departamento probablemente moriría de soledad: _punto para ella._

Si se encariñaba y el cachorro se le perdía tendría un problema más que tragarse: _punto para ella_

Cuando creciera seria un excelente perro guardián y mantendría a toda la gente fuera: _punto para el perro_

En las noches ya no estaría sola: _punto para el perro_

El perro de por si era fiel, sobre todo la raza, nunca tendría que preocuparse por que el perro la abandonara: _punto para el perro_

Tendría a alguien que esperara por ella todos los días:

_punto para el perro o para ella? _

Como si leyese su mente el cachorro nuevamente ladro mientras movía la cola y todo rastro de duda desapareció de la mente de la antropóloga quien con una sonrisa en el rostro coloco el cachorro en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

_Muy bien pequeño... pero si te vas a quedar... necesito ponerte un nombre..._


	2. Las Compras

Descargando segunda parte! espero que les guste y gracias por sus criticas, intentare actualizar seguido ( si digo seguido me refiero a dos veces por semana o tres veces) pero mi vida actualmente esta girando entorno a anatomia asi que mi inspiracion va y viene entre las clases de fisica y los recesos, espero que eso sea suficiente como para mantenerlos ocupados leyendo...en fin, Descarga completa! :)

Capitulo Dos

_**Las Compras**_

Temperance sintió húmeda en su cuello y entre sueños una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios.- Seeley no…- volvió a sentir una lengua sobre su rostro pero esta vez sobre el mentón, giro un poco soltando una risita mientras poco a poco iba despertando conectando los hechos que eran reales de los que su prodigiosa imaginación había creado.

Lo primero que noto claramente fue que al girarse "algo" se había quedado atorado entre su pelo jugando con el, se dio cuenta también de que era imposible que su compañero estuviese en la cama con ella porque eso era el mero producto de los constantes delirios que su mejor amiga le había pegado y que sencillamente el peso de un hombre realmente seria notorio en su cama, pero al mismo tiempo, definitivamente había algo en su cama que estaba ahora lamiéndole el cuello por debajo de la almohada que se había puesto para impedir que los rayos del sol siguieran despertándola.

Grito mientras se sentó en la cama y un pequeño bulto de pelos blancos rodó hacia atrás, fue ahí que recordó que en la noche anterior misteriosamente había adquirido una mascota, mascota a la que se había encariñado apenas la había tomado y a la que, después de estar dos horas meditando había llamado Seth.

El cachorro movió su cabeza hacia un lado y después de recuperarse del repentino despertar de su dueña volvió al ataque tirándose sobre ella mientras le lamía la mano, Temperance sonrió divertida y recostándose nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como había estado haciendo ayer antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando se hubo resignado al hecho de que tenia que levantarse de la cama tiro las mantas hacia un lado y se encamino al baño, antes siquiera de que pudiese llegar a la puerta Seth comenzó a llorar en una de las puntas de la cama mientras la miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones.

_Eres igual que Booth!! Manipulador de gente! _

Se devolvió para bajar al cachorro y este la siguió al baño entrando primero en él, la antropóloga rió divertida y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se lavo la cara y se aseo rápidamente mientras el pequeño hacia sus necesidades en una esquina donde la noche anterior había colocado una pila de periódicos.

Cuando salio del baño comenzó a vestirse recordando todo lo que había planeado para esa tarde mientras Seth corría de un lado a otro desde la pieza al comedor sin tropezar con nada o intentar morder algo, si bien sabia que los animales podían aprender de forma rápida, el pequeño realmente la había sorprendido con su buen comportamiento y modales desde la noche anterior.

Llegando a la cocina improviso un desayuno para ella y le dio leche al pequeño, la primera parada del día seria una veterinaria para un chequeo medico e indicaciones para el cuidado, después buscaría alguna tienda de mascotas para comprarle juguetes y todo lo que fuese necesario para el pequeño se entretuviese mientras ella estaba en el trabajo y si el tiempo le alcanzaba pasaría por algún supermercado ya que no había nada decente para comer en su casa que no fueran restos de comida rápida y eso no era bueno para su salud.

Tomo su bolso y las llaves revisando por última vez todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar y encaminarse hacia su cocho un pequeño gruñido desde dentro del departamento le recordó el motivo de su salida.

_Seth… debemos llegar temprano… _

El cachorro miro a su dueña y saco la cabeza hacia el pasillo olfateando todo desconfiadamente lo que arranco una risa de su dueña quien después de pensarlo un poco se arrodillo frente al cachorro y lo tomo en brazos.

_Cuando tengamos tus cosas te sacare a pasear para que te familiarices con todo pero ahora tenemos prisa, tienes doctor. _

Llego a la veterinaria a eso de las 11 de la mañana y tuvo que esperar unos 15 minutos antes de que la atendieran. En la sala de espera habían un montón de fotografías de diversas razas de gatos y perros y la recepcionista le hacia mimos a todos los animales que entraban por la puerta pero desde que habían entrado ella no había despegado la vista de Seth y eso realmente le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la puerta de enfrente se abrió dando paso a una joven niña que sostenía a duras penas la correa de un pastor alemán adulto que a pesar del tamaño acataba todas las ordenes de su joven dueña.

_Bueno Elena, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle y nada de cacerías para Zeus ya esta muy viejo, nos estamos viendo en una semana. _

_Si Doc, no se preocupe, nos vemos! _

Si Temperance había quedado boquiabierta con el ejemplar canino, al ver al veterinario definitivamente se había quedado sin aire, sin duda alguna el hombre tenia entre unos 35 a 38, tez morena con rasgos finos y cabello castaño oscuro pero lo que más sobresaltaba eran sus ojos de un color grisáceo azulino que sin duda alguna le ayudaban mucho en sus conquistas.

_Temperance Brennan? _

El gruñido de Seth la saco de su embobamiento y se encamino detrás del hombre que le había quitado el aliento hacia la consulta con un significativo sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando cerro la puerta el veterinario le sonrió ampliamente mientras preparaba la mesa quitando la tensión entre ellos.

_Mucho gusto Srta Temperance mi nombre es Kain Forks y si gusta estaré honrado de que me llamarme Kain_

_El gusto es mió… Kain y puedes llamare Tempe… es mas corto _

_Muy bien Tempe, este debe ser Seth verdad? _

_si, este pequeño es Seth... me lo han regalado anoche y es la primera vez que tengo un perro de mascota así que pensé en traerlo. _

Temperance subió al cachorro a la mesa de examinación y dejo sus cosas en la silla que estaba cerca de ella manteniendo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios ante el notable coqueteo por parte de Kain. Seth en cambio daba miradas significativas a ella y veterinario sin dejar que este ultimo pudiese tocarlo lo que, sin saber porque, le recordo a su compañero de trabajo cuando estaba al frente de alguno de sus novios.

_Seth compórtate! Estas dando una pésima impresión_

Como había ocurrido esa mañana y la noche anterior el cachorro nada más escuchar a su dueña se quedo quieto obedientemente, mirandola con esos grandes ojos marrones lo que arranco una risa por parte de hombre.

_Wow, es increíble lo bien que se entienden…_

_Bien… creo que nos hemos aprendido a soportar_

La revisión fue rápida y después de unos minutos Kain le había anotado todo lo que necesitaba para el cachorro así como también el calendario para sus vacunas y los papeles correspondientes que la identificaban como la dueña junto con una placa de identificación, guardo todo sagradamente dentro de su bolso y el veterinario intento un par de veces acercarse a ella pero bastaba nada más que diese un paso y Seth comenzaba a gruñirle lo que arrancaba la risa de ambos.

_Bueno Tempe, espero que te vaya bien y encuentres todo lo necesario, si te falta cualquier cosa o necesitas ayuda llámame._

_Muchas gracias Kain, vas a serme de gran ayuda mientras aprendo lo básico_

_Bien, nos estamos viendo_

Como Seth estaba en los brazos de su dueña el veterinario se resigno a despedirse de lejos y regresar a su trabajo, Temperance hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse la risa pero cuando estuvo en su auto colocó a Seth en el asiento de copiloto y una vez encendido el motor estallo en risas.

_Eres increíble! Ahora resulta que eres celoso?_

El cachorro miro a su dueña con esos grandes ojos cafés para después dar vuelta la cara hacia la ventana con aire indignado lo que hizo reír más a la antropóloga. El viaje hacia la tienda de mascotas no duro mucho y mientras estacionaba el coche Temperance se dio cuenta de que algunas personas entraban con sus mascotas lo que la relajo enormemente.

Se coloco la cartera sobre su hombro y tomo a Seth entre sus brazos antes de salir del auto. Adentro de la tienda el ambiente era calido y los espacios amplios. Tomo un carro para llevar las compras y deposito a Seth dentro de este, el cachorro miraba atentamente a todo quien se cruzaba por su camino mientras que su dueña se divertía observando la infinidad de objetos que existían en la tienda.

Divago por los pasillos hasta que al final se encontró con un vendedor quien le ayudo a buscar lo justo y preciso para Seth quien para sorpresa de su dueña se había dejado acariciar por el vendedor y hasta manipular cuando este le había probado diversas cadenas y collares.

Cuando hubo escogido el collar, la cama, algunas mantas y diversos juguetes, se encamino hacia la sección de alimentos en donde nuevamente le ayudaron a escoger y le pidió al vendedor cargar todo hacia la caja.

La mañana paso con rapidez y cuando llego a la casa Seth estaba dormido en el asiento de copiloto por lo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda al conserje para trasladar todo hacia su piso mientras ella cargaba a su mascota. Le extraño un poco que no le hiciera comentarios sobre su adquisición pero apenas saco las llaves del bolso para entrar en su hogar el cachorro despertó y Temperance lo deposito en el suelo mientras comenzaba a ordenar todas las compras, cuando el conserje entro las ultimas bolsas y le entrego las llaves del auto recién pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del cachorro y agachándose a su altura lo acaricio un rato antes de irse no sin antes ofrecerse voluntariamente para sacarlo a pasear cuando ella estuviese en el trabajo.

Dejo las bolsas de comida en la cocina y lavo los platos nuevos de Seth para colocarle agua y comida a un lado de la mesa, el cachorro apenas sintió el sonido del plato sobre el suelo corrió hacia ella tragándose todo el contenido, Temperance le sirvió un poco más y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que eran las 2 de la tarde, resignada camino hacia el teléfono para pedir comida pero antes de que lograse llegar este comenzó a sonar.

_Brennan?_

_Hey Huesos! _

_Booth! Hola, que pasa?_

_Es que no puedo llamar a mi antropóloga forense favorita sin un motivo? _

_Ya booth en serio…_

_Bueno, bueno, Parker se estaba preguntando si querías pasar la tarde juntos… si es que no tienes algo que hacer_

_Am booth…. Me encantaría pero… tengo un pequeño problema… _

_Problema? Paso algo malo? Estas bien? _

Como si fuese su señal Seth corrió hacia el living arrastrando la bolsa donde estaban guardados los juguetes metiendo ruido por donde pasaba.

_Seth! Estoy al teléfono compórtate! _

_Seth? Quien es Seth? Huesos que es lo que suena? _

_Booth tranquilo, no pasa nada malo y el problema que tengo es Seth… no creo poder salir y dejarlo solo_

_Huesos… quien es ese tal Seth!? Y porque no me lo habías nombrado antes y que demonios esta haciendo en tu casa? _

A Temperance no le hizo falta ver el rostro de Booth para darse cuenta de que estaba enfadándose y cuando recordó como se había comportado Seth con el veterinario esa tarde no pudo evitar compararlos y estallo en risas lo que desespero más al agente.

_Hueso no es nada gracioso contesta! Quien es seth!? _

Al ver como su dueña estallaba en carcajadas Seth dejo de lado la bolsa y comenzó a ladrarle para obtener su atención, la antropóloga sin dejar de reír se agacho a su altura y coloco el teléfono a la altura del rostro del cachorro.

_Seth, Booth crees que intentas conquistarme tu que opinas? _

El cachorro volvió a ladrar y desde la distancia a la que se encontraba del teléfono escucho como booth gritaba

_TE COMPRASTE UN PERRO!? _


	3. Relaciones

Capitulo Tres

Capitulo Tres

_**Relaciones**_

Nuevamente sintió que tenía once años y estaba en frente de su padre después de haber ocupado el juego de química para hacerle alguna broma extraña a su hermano. La única diferencia radicaba en que ella ya estaba bastante mayorcita y Booth no era su padre pero aun así le era enormemente difícil contener la risa para escuchar el discurso que este se estaba gastando.

La verdad, es que no entendía para nada la extraña reacción que había tenido su compañero, es más hace un tiempo atrás habría jurado que su compañero estaba a punto de comprarle alguna mascota para distraerla del trabajo pero en fin. ¿Quién era ella para entender a la gente?

_Huesos me estas escuchando? _

Booth estaba hecho una furia, quizás gran parte de esa furia se debía a que desde su llegada Seth se las había ingeniado para morderle el pantalón, los zapatos y en un intento botar su abrigo para pasearlo por toda la sala.

_La verdad es que no _

Y lo más probable es que su respuesta aumentara aun más la furia del agente, pero ¿Qué culpa tenia ella? Las risas de Parker desde la sala aumento aún más el tamaño de su sonrisa y arranco un suspiro de derrota de la garganta del agente.

_Huesos… ese pobre animal terminara por romper todos tus preciados libros, ensuciara toda tu ropa y romperá tus zapatos sin mencionar que dejara absolutamente todo lleno de pelos y no podrás traer ningun tipo de huesos sin que se los coma! _

_!_

_Booth! No sé que tienes en contra del pobre Seth y ya he solucionado absolutamente todo hasta he hablado con un amigo mió para que cuando cumpla un par de meses me ayude a entrenarlo. Por lo demás y si se te ha olvidado esta es mi casa y las decisiones las tomo yo. _

Por más ilógico que parezca, la constante determinación que tenia mi compañero por hacerme ver las incomodidades que traía una mascota realmente me alegraban la tarde y si no fuera por el repentino presentimiento de que iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso, no lo abría detenido nunca.

_Huesos… solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, tu estilo de vida no es compatible como para tener una mascota… no es una compañía que puedas desechar a la primera._

Bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo, tan bajo que hasta el mismo se había sentado en frente para hacerme cara.

_Booth… por décima vez, yo no he comprado a Seth, me lo han regalado y no pienso abandonarlo nunca y si no te gusta su presencia pues tendrás que dejar de frecuentar mi casa. _

Fuego contra fuego, si no se apagan mutuamente se termina quemando todo pero bien cualquiera que fuese el método empleado al final solo quedan las cenizas y si algo había aprendido en esos tres años era que Booth cuando tenia algo metido en la cabeza, la única forma de sacársela era atacándolo directamente.

_Bien, bien… sé que se me ha ido la mano, lo siento Temperance… es solo que todo este cambio a sido demasiado repentino… y el que tu perro me vea como algo comestible no me ayuda. _

Como siempre pasaba entre nosotros la risa disipo todo rastro de tensión y nos sonreímos divertidos mientras recordaba el incidente de su llegada, si bien Seth desde la salida al veterinario me había demostrado que era un compañero muy territorial y celoso, el verlo frente a frente con Booth había sido un verdadero encuentro de titanes, omitiendo claro el tamaño de mi cachorro.

Parker entro corriendo en la cocina con un juguete entre sus manos mientras Seth lo seguía detrás ladrando a todo volumen, dieron unas cuantas vueltas sobre la mesa en donde estábamos sentados y Parker volvió a enfilar hacia el living entre risas seguido muy de cerca por el cachorro.

El hijo de Booth después de haber escuchado el grito de su padre había tenido tanta urgencia como él mismo para dirigirse a mi departamento y ver al cachorro con sus propios ojos.

Si yo me había encariñado rápidamente con mi mascota, lo de Seth y Parker fue amor a primera vista y si bien, el cachorro primero procedió a morder el pantalón del padre del niño, después se había lanzado a los brazos del pequeño y de ahí no habían parado de jugar.

La energía que ambos tenían era impresionante y dudaba fuertemente que pudiese cargar con tan hiperactivo Seth después de que Parker se fuera.

_Por lo menos Parker se quedara dormido como un tronco esta noche_

La voz de booth me saco de mis pensamientos y volví la mirada hacia él dándome cuenta recién de las enormes ojeras que tenia en sus ojos, estire el brazo hasta él de forma mecánica y nuestras miradas quedaron prácticamente pegadas.

_Te vez cansado ¿seguro que estas bien?_

_Parker ha tenido pesadillas toda la semana, al principio no le creí a Rebecca cuando dijo que era grave pero anoche dios! Creí que lo estaban torturando! _

Acerque mi silla y le tome ambas manos entre las mías en un intento de transmitirle lo que sentía y que definitivamente no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Sin duda alguna aquel pequeño hecho ahora aclaraba muchas cosas, la más importante sin duda, su arranque de ira al ver a Seth.

_Cuando despertó esta mañana no recordaba gran cosa, con Rebecca calculamos que las pesadillas son por una película de terror que vio con uno de sus primos… nunca me gustaron esos chiquillos pero bueno… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es velar por su sueño hasta que la cosa pase. _

_Deberías dormir un poco… si quieres puedes ocupar mi pieza y yo me hago cargo de cuidar a Parker… no creo que sea gran reto con lo fascinado que esta con Seth_

Booth iba a protestar pero un enorme bostezo nos hizo reír a ambos y antes de que intentara siquiera rebatirme lo jale hacia mi dormitorio repitiendo el mismo discurso que el me daba frecuentemente por mi nula preocupación en mi propio bienestar y lo tire sobre la cama, él comenzó a reírse y se incorporo un poco para darme un apretado abrazo tirándome con él sobre la cama, en si el acto no era más que trivial y lo habíamos repetido un millón de veces pero como siempre, arranco un mar de sensaciones en mi cuerpo que tuve que suprimir con todas mis fuerzas.

_Gracias Huesos… prometo comenzarte por esto_

_Tu solo duerme… necesitas descansar… yo me haré cargo de todo_

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y mi compañero se quedo dormido tal cual lo había tirado en la cama, atravesado de lado a lado. La visión era excelente y antes de que mi mente comenzara a confabular en mi contra me deslicé se sus brazos y cerré la puerta detrás mió.

El suspiro que pretendía dar se me quedo atrapado en la garganta cuando vi los pares de ojos que me miraban intensamente desde el sofá, Parker y Seth estaban sentados y su mirada me daba a entender que habían presenciado todo desde el ángulo en el que se encontraban, un sonrojo me cubrió el rostro y antes de que pudiese decir algo Seth lamió el rostro de Parker desviando su atención.

Era la primera vez que agradecía la nula capacidad de concentración que tenían los niños pequeños y como pude me hice de las fuerzas para dirigirme nuevamente a la cocina, eran casi las 5 de la tarde y no había comido nada así que procedí a preparar el almuerzo. Estaba en medio del refrigerador meditando que iba a hacer cuando Parker apareció saltando y me miro con los mismos ojos que su padre cuando quería convencerme de algo serio.

_Dr. Huesos, mi papá se quedo dormido?_

_Ah estado muy cansado así que lo mande a dormir mientras yo preparaba el almuerzo, alcanzaron a comer algo antes de venir? _

_Nop. Estábamos viendo la TV en casa cuando mi papá se quedo dormido y cuando lo desperté la llamo._

_En ese caso, quieres que te prepare algo especial para comer?_

_Macarrones con Queso!_

Si, definitivamente eran palo y astilla, la única diferencia era que Parker, para su corta edad mostraba una capacidad de razonamiento muy avanzada y estaba completamente segura de que, igual que yo en mi infancia, en su mente se generaban una y mil ideas a partir de sus observaciones, lo malo es que no me daba nada de gracia ser el centro de sus análisis solo por el hecho de lo que yo había hecho cuando era pequeña y si a eso le sumamos la capacidad heredada de su padre para leer a la gente realmente me encontraba en serios problemas.

Deje de lado mis meditaciones y volví a centrarme en el almuerzo, a Seth como ya se le había hecho costumbre, se había ido al baño a hacer sus necesidades por lo que Parker no teniendo nada que lo entretuviera se había sentado en la mesa mirando fijamente mis movimientos.

_Dra. Huesos?_

_Si Parker?_

_Mi papa es su novio? _

Momentos como esos a Ángela definitivamente le gustaría grabar, lastima para ella que me encontrara sola frente a un pequeño de 7 años describiendo una relación que ni yo misma sabia definir y sin ninguna camarógrafo que pudiese inmortalizar mi rostro.

…_.El te ha dicho eso?_

_No, solo que… mi mamá y Drew se comportan de la misma forma y son novios… entonces, usted y mi papá también lo son no? _

_No Parker… Rebecca y Drew son pareja y se quieren mucho, tanto que pasan todo el día juntos mientras que tu padre y yo… somos compañeros y solo trabajamos juntos…- _Aunque también pasábamos todo el día juntos últimamente.

_No es lo mismo ser pareja que ser compañeros? _

_No. No es lo mismo_

_Mi papa dijo que usted y él eran pareja… _

_Bueno… si pueden ser ocupados con un mismo significado pero nosotros no somos pareja como tu madre y Drew_

_Pero usted dijo que mi mamá y Drew son pareja porque se quieren, y usted y mi papá también se quieren no?_

_Si pero… no de la misma forma Parker… _

_Que problema_

_Problema? a que te refieres Parker?_

_Es que, tengo mucho mas gusto de usted que de Drew, y si usted fuera la novia de mi papá usted seria algo así como mi segunda mamá y podría pasar mas tiempo con usted y con Seth y podríamos quedarnos a dormir todos juntos! _

Bien, la conversación definitivamente se me había escapado de las manos y si no fuera porque en ese minuto no tenia la cocina encendida definitivamente habría podido hacer que el departamento entero estallara por los cielos. Mire objetivamente al pequeño que tenia en frente viendo únicamente su sinceridad y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír mientras regresaba a hacer el almuerzo.

_Puede ser Parker… pero, aunque no sea la novia de tu padre, tú sabes muy bien que eres bienvenido en mi departamento y puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. _

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y se lanzo sobre mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza, no dude ni un segundo en corresponderle y nuevamente los sentimientos se me amontonaron encima, sin duda alguna, ese fin de semana prometía ser… único en su especie.


	4. Booth

Capitulo Cuatro

Booth

¿Como describir la semana? Caótica… queda muy corto y Pandemonica... seria exagerar un poco las cosas…pero solo un poco!

Ni hasta tiempo tuve para pelear o discutir con huesos de trivialidades por las grandes cantidades de trabajo que se nos fueron sumando al correr los días sin contar las cientos de veces que tuve que dejar el caso para reunirme con Rebeca por las pesadillas que atacaban a mi hijo.

Pero por suerte para mi, el viernes había llegado y el señor me recompensó por todo el trabajo y horas de sueño invertidas en trabajo mandándome las pistas necesarias para resolver el triple homicidio que teníamos entre manos y de regalo una cordial llamada de mi ex mujer para que me quedara a cargo de mi hijo por toda la siguiente semana mientras ella se iba con su novio a no-se-donde, igual Rebeca se lo merecía, la pobre mujer no había podido pegar el ojo por las pesadillas de Parker comenzando a mostrarse histérica y yo ya estaba libre y dispuesto para poder cuidar de mi hijo.

Así, mi tiempo para charlar o ir a comer con mi querida compañera, quedo reducido a nada y el que ella se hubiese hecho cargo de todos los informes para que saliese más temprano para ver a Parker me había amargado aún más o por lo menos, me amargo los minutos que se demore en ir a mi oficina, cargar mis cosas, ir al departamento para limpiarlo e ir al supermercado para tener algo siquiera decente para que comiéramos la semana que me iba a quedar con Parker.

Porque, después de todo el tur que di mi amargura cambio a sorpresa al darme cuenta de que en definitiva, si no era para cambiarme de ropa o para bañarme, no había pisado mi departamento en algo más de tres semanas.

No es que me hubiera quedado las tres semanas durmiendo en el sofá de mi oficina o en el de la oficina de Huesos, por lo menos la ultima semana si había sido así, sino que dos de ellas me había turnado entre la oficina de huesos, cuando el caso era realmente importante y la habitación de Huésped del departamento de huesos.

Y si remontaba bien… con el pretexto de estar vigilando el descanso de mi antropóloga me había quedado en su casa a dormir 18 días, días en los que a veces nos quedabamos a revisar alguno que otro informe hasta tarde o simplemente nos sentábamos a charlar después de una cena rápida o cocinada por Huesos. Lo que sin duda alguna evidenciaban mucho más mi dependencia y sentimientos hacia mi compañera pero mientras ella no lo notara no había problema alguno.

No era que no lo negara, estaba completamente claro para mi que el estar con mi Huesos, por lo menos una hora al día, se había convertido en una de mis prioridades más fervientes y después de descubrir que mi habitación prácticamente se había trasladado a la casa de la antropóloga nuevamente me cayo el arrepentimiento por dejarla sola y con todo el trabajo en el Jeffersonia.

Claro que el tener un hijo que también muestra cierta dependencia hacia mi queridísima antropóloga forense ayuda mucho a la hora de llegar sin ningún motivo para sacarla a comer o simplemente a pasear y si bien, la semana se había transformado en una de las más pesadas de mi existencia el caminar por el parque después de cenar con huesos y Parker, como una familia feliz realmente me había subido todo el animo y la culpa con la que cargaba encima.

Pero eso había sido el viernes y después de que mi hijo se quedara dormido y lo colocara en el auto habíamos tenido una de nuestras tan extrañadas charlas sobre cualquier cosa en la que yo, finalmente cedía a todo lo que huesos me pedía solo por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación por haberme quedado mirándola como idiota mientras me hablaba.

En fin, el sábado había llegado y nuevamente me encontraba mirando el techo de mi habitación después de no haber dormido prácticamente nada por estar velando el sueño a Parker, el que mi hijo estuviese teniendo esas terribles pesadillas sin duda alimentaban aún más el deseo de tener a Huesos a mi lado para superar el dilema y es que el no tener alguna solución me estaba volviendo loco.

Tuve unas enormes ganas de tomar la Suv e ir a la casa de huesos para salir a desayunar o por lo menos mirarla mientras hacia sus cosas pero eso sin duda alguna seria tan o más tonto que gritar una declaración de mis sentimientos en medio de la calle en frente del Jeffersonia y el ir con Huesos no iba a hacer que mi hijo dejara de tener las pesadillas así como así.

Papá! Que hay de desayuno!? 

Pase toda la mañana vagabundeando por la cocina buscando las cosas necesarias para prepara el desayuno y es que me había acostumbrado tanto al orden que tenia huesos que me perdía en mi propia casa pero al final pude dar con todo y hacer el desayuno bajo la constante risa de mi hijo que no podía entender el porque no sabia donde ponía las cosas.

Después de ese pequeño show, como era costumbre nos pasamos toda la mañana mirando la televisión y Parker no mostró ningún síntoma de estar trastornado por sus pesadillas lo cual me relajo en gran medida pero aun así no me quito el miedo que me había poseído desde la noche anterior.

Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre el tema pero mi hijo rápidamente me cambio el tema buscando alguna película para observar en la TV mientras que picábamos una que otra cosa de la cocina y me pille a mi mismo adivinando las posibles cosas que podría estar haciendo huesos a esa hora de la mañana.

Quizás estaba enfrascada en un capitulo de su nueva novela que como siempre, no me dejaría leer hasta que se publicara o sino le daría con dar vuelta el departamento entero haciendo la limpieza, lamentablemente ya me había tocado ya dos veces ayudarla con el aseo de departamento y hubiera seguido enfrascado en mis pensamientos si no fuera porque el cansancio de la semana más el susto que Parker me había hecho pasar en la noche me tenian al borde de la inconciencia y me quede dormido hasta que mi hijo saltando en el sofá me sobresalto.

Parker? 

Papá te quedaste dormido! Y no te despertaste con nada! 

Y debí de tener el sueño muy pesado porque mi hijo, ni con un par de ollas me había podido sacar de mi sueño que, como es lógico suponer, protagonizaba huesos.

Lo siento campeón, no me di cuenta. 

Bueno, no importa… podemos llamar a la Dra. Huesos e invitarla?

Pero si ayer viste a Huesos!

Pero la extraño! 

Bien bien, vamos a llamarla para ver si no esta ocupada y puede venir. 

Me felicité a mi mismo por estar tan sincronizado en cuanto a planes con mi hijo mientras tomaba el celular y llamaba a mi compañera, fijándome recién que la hora de comida que Parker tenia impuesto por Rebeca nuevamente se me había pasado. Y gran sorpresa me lleve al llamarla!

Primero creí que me estaba engañando con alguno de sus exnovios o friki-fan pero al final resulto que solo estaba cambiando mi querida compañía con la de una mascota! Que de por cierto ella no me había dejado regalarle porque ella misma había dicho que no tenia tiempo para cuidar.

Y resulta que ni siquiera compro al perro ese muerde calcetas sino que se lo regalaron! Deja que otros les regalen mascotas pero yo que soy su compañero, su mejor amigo y que prácticamente me había ido a vivir en su casa no!? Eso definitivamente teníamos que hablarlo y antes siquiera de que me explicara algo más corte la comunicación para dirigirme a su casa.

Si no fuera porque Parker me había escuchado gritar y estaba ansioso por ver a Huesos y a su nueva mascota estoy seguro que lo abría olvidado en el departamento y Rebeca tendría una nueva razón para llamarme mal padre.

Me sentía tan atropellado que no media mis emociones, estaba encerrado en una de esas burbujitas en las que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y uno tiene toda la razón del mundo para quejarse y es que así lo sentía.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, huesos y yo estábamos acercándonos más y con una que otra semana más de trabajo las señales podrían volverse palabras y las palabras podrían volverse gestos y finalmente la línea que estupidamente me había puesto para no caer enamorado de mi compañera se borraría dando paso a una nueva vida junto a Huesos.

Pero noooo… ella llega y se compra un perro.

Un perro!! Ni siquiera un cerdo que según me dijo una vez seria la única mascota que volvería a criar! Sino que tenía un lindo cachorro blanco de Labrador de cuatro meses que apenas me vio supo que seria mi peor enemigo y apenas vio a mi hijo supo que él seria su mejor amigo.

Definitivamente, o dios me quería mucho y me estaba dando el sueño americano a fragmentos o me odiaba por quedarme en cama uno que otro domingo en la mañana y no ir a misa.

Fuese cual fuese su razón arrastre a huesos a su cocina y me enfrasque en un monologo digno para ser representado en una futura obra de teatro pero para empeorar mucho más el asunto Huesos me sonreía de la forma en la que me convertía en un adolescente quinceañero mega-hormonal y de paso no escuchaba mi monologo que al final termino en una discusión en la donde muy suciamente, al haberme convertido en un adolescente quinceañero mega-hormonal, había herido sus sentimientos con tal de que me prestara atención y viera que yo tenia la razón.

Pero como huesos ya me conoce y conoce mis últimos recursos para colocar a la gente de mi lado hizo que nuevamente perdiera la batalla de esa guerra en la que definitivamente ya no me quedaba casi ningún soldado que me protegiera y me hizo crecer los años que había descendido mentalmente en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Aun y así no deje mi lado dependiente de lado y cuando Parker entro corriendo volvieron a mi mente el otro gran problema que tenia y sin siquiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba hablándole a Huesos todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no es que Huesos no estuviera al tanto de las pesadillas de Parker, es que ni yo mismo le había tomado tanta atención a las preocupaciones que Rebeca tenia porque estaba estresado por el caso que teníamos.

Y así, Huesos me llevo a su pieza, ni siquiera a la pieza que yo ocupaba, sino que a su misma pieza, ese santuario inmaculado en donde ella dormía, los días que dormía ahí, porque yo ya había profanado su otra cama, el sofá en su oficina, y la tentación de poder tocar su cama, de poder impregnarme con su aroma que, seguramente estaba en mayor concentración que en su oficina era una tentación difícil de rechazar. Mejor dicho, imposible!

Ni me acorde de Parker ni me acorde del nuevo miembro de cuatro patas de la familia que estaban revoloteando por el salón, solo estaba yo con Huesos en mis brazos cómodamente recostado en su cama mientras nos mirábamos fijamente cuando de repente, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios Huesos comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, tanto así que en un minuto dado quedo recostada sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que mi pulso se disparara y olvidara respirar cuando, mordiéndome el labio inferior con una lujuria sorprendente me susurrara.

Cierra los ojos Seeley 

Eso era en definitiva el cielo y siendo tan obediente como era cerré los ojos mientras rodeaba ese cuerpo perfecto entre mis brazos y me entregaba por completo a la mujer que secretamente había amado por tanto tiempo.

Sentí su lengua pasearse sensualmente por mis labios y por mi cuello para después ir a por mi nariz hasta que dejo de ser sensual y en vez de una calida y suave lengua comence a sentir una áspera y pequeña lengua que prácticamente me lavaba el rostro. Para cuando finalmente desperté el cuarto estaba a oscuras y tenia una bola de pelo blanco sentado en mi cuello que me miraba graciosamente sin dejar de lamerme la nariz.

Que duermas con Huesos ya es bastante molesto pero que me despiertes de mis fantasías definitivamente te va a convertir en filete

Como si todavía estuviera en mi mundo de fantasía el cachorro pareció entenderme y me miro con cara de "pues solucionemos esto ya". Primero quede perplejo pero viendo que realmente no podía seguir comportándome como un crió tome al perro entre mis brazos y lo alce un poco.

Escucha bien… Seth… Huesos parece completamente decidida a tenerte y si te vas a comportar bien y a cuidarla cuando yo no este presente creo que nos podremos llevar bien pero si por algún motivo llegas a hacer daño a mi hueso te lanzo a la parrilla escuchaste? 

Bien… muy bien, ahora resulta que me creo médium entre perros y humanos y estoy haciendo un pacto de buena convivencia con la mascota de mi compañera algo podría resultar más raro?. Lo bueno, es que el cachorro realmente parecía entender mis palabras y después de una guerra de miradas por primera vez me dejo acariciarlo correctamente mientras movía su cola felizmente.

La guerra entre el hombre y el perro había terminado y después de quedarme un rato más a intentar recordar que había sido lo ultimo que había hecho en la realidad y donde comenzaba mi sueño decidí levantarme e ir a refrescarme un poco al baño: otra zona Brennan que había Boothificado.

Me lave y después fui a la habitación de huésped a cambiarme de ropa encontrándome con lo que ya había sospechado el día anterior: ahí tenia más ropa que en mi propia casa y tomando una teñida casual salí al living a buscar alguna señal de Huesos y Parker, todo el camino seguido de cerca por Seth.

Después de dar un par de vueltas más di con lo que ya era lógico, solo estábamos Seth y yo, y del otro par no había ni sombra, mi preocupación llego a lo máximo y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo por la puerta principal una nota, que estaba colgando en esta misma, me hizo detenerme.

Booth, te deje una nota en el refrigerador pero estoy casi 100 segura de que no la has visto por lo que te deje otra aquí.

Fuimos con Parker a comprar unas cosas (ando con el móvil por si quieres llamarlo) volvemos en unas horas. No quisimos levantarte porque estabas muy cansado y necesitas recuperarte, te dejamos el almuerzo (ya casi cena) en el horno.

Te quieren Parker y Huesos

PD: no batalles con Seth, intenten llevarse bien.


	5. Parker

No hay plazo k no se cumpla ni deuda que no se page! aki tienen el nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios alimentan el espirituo x3. bueno bueno Comenzamos!

Capitulo Cinco

_**Parker**_

Parker estaba feliz, eso era fácil de ver y Temperance se sintió tremendamente orgullosa al haber logrado esa sensación en el hijo de su mejor amigo.

_**Flash Back**_

Con la ayuda de Seth mantener a niño ocupado era tarea sencilla y el almuerzo pudo salir sin ningún percance ni conversación que perturbara su mente. Pero cuando terminaron de comer y Seth cayo dormido sobre su cama y Parker volvió a centrar toda su atención en ella provocándole uno que otro escalofrió.

Al principio solo se sentaron en el sofá a escuchar algo de música ambiental que el niño había seleccionado pero al pasar los minutos el chico se las había ingeniado para recostarse sobre ella y después de uno que otro movimiento de él se encontró acurrucada con el hijo de su compañero sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente y conversaban de trivialidades.

Y todo iba bien hasta que salio el tema de las familias.

No tuvo que tener grandes habilidades para leer a la gente para darse cuenta que el pequeño tenia los mismos o más problemas para hablar de su familia, al tener a sus padres separados, los constantes novios de su madre y las ya escasas novias de su padre que entraban y salían a cada rato de su vida no hacían más que darle motivos al pequeño para creer que su familia realmente estaba rota y que todo era por su culpa.

Sin darse cuenta se vio a ella misma diciéndole que él no tenia ninguna culpa y que sus padres, a pesar de las constantes peleas que el niño había presenciado, si lo amaban y harían todo por él terminando con nombrarle las ventajas que traía tener dos casas lo que en definitiva lo animo.

Al rato fue su turno de abrirse cuando Parker le pregunto por su familia y el porque no estaban con ella. Ella sabia que Booth le había contado que su padre había estado en la cárcel y que él y su hermano ya la habían dejado sola un par de veces por lo que comenzó contándole sobre su infancia, sobre sus padres y de su hermano, el como se sintió cuando estos se fueron, de cuando se quedo absolutamente sola y hasta le hablo de su vida en las casas de acogidas.

Después de haber derramado una que otra lágrima juntos habían terminado jugando Blitz, el juego que su padre le había enseñado cuando apenas tenía cinco años y que ahora se había convertido en otro secreto que la unía mucho más al pequeño que tenía en frente.

A la tercera ronda el pequeño se había dado por vencido y nuevamente se recostaron juntos en el sofá, esta vez, Temperance fue quien tomo la iniciativa y abrazo al pequeño mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello en silencio, escuchándolo.

… _usted forma parte de mi familia… junto con Seth, papá y mamá y a todos los quiero mucho, mucho pero los novios de mi mamá no entran y las novias de mi papá tampoco... aunque también tengo que incluir a mis tíos, a mis abuelos porque también los quiero… aunque a mis primos los dejo fuera… pero definitivamente a usted la quiero tanto como a mi papá y a mi mamá_

_Parker… tu también formas parte de mi familia y realmente te quiero mucho pero… porque sacaste a tus primos de tu familia? No creo que ellos supieran que la película te causaría pesadillas…._

_Tempe…. Puedo contarle un secreto? _

La seriedad y el apodo ocupado por el pequeño hizo que la antropóloga se acomodara mejor en el sofá para poder tener una vista más clara del rostro del pequeño que ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parker solo la llamaba así cuando se sentía mal o quería persuadirla en algo.

_Claro Parker, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

_Pero este no se lo puede decir a nadie, ni siquiera a mi papá… bien?_

_Muy bien, prometo guardar el secreto y llevármelo a la tumba_

Parker sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientras la antropóloga se preguntaba cuando el pequeño se había apoderado de una parte de su corazón.

_Cuando me quede en la casa de mis primos, no me asuste por la película sino por lo que dijo mi primo…_

La voz del niño se transformo en un susurro y sus ojos transmitían un dolor tan grande que desgarro el alma de la antropóloga quien en contra de todos sus principios dejo fluir su instinto maternal que había reprimido por tantos años, acunando al pequeño sobre su pecho.

_Parker… que te dijo?_

_Es que… el héroe de la película era un agente, como mi papá y cuando estaba salvando a una señora, lo mataban y… y mi primo dijo… dijo que… a mi papá le iba a pasar lo mismo… y yo… no quiero que eso pase y…en las noches… _

Parker comenzó a llorar en su regazo y Temperance sintió como sus propias lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Con un ágil movimiento levanto al pequeño entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá para poder abrazarlo mejor hasta que las lagrimas de ambos cesaron.

_Parker… lo que dijo tu primo estuvo mal, no debería decirte cosas así pero si te digo la verdad, hay veces en las que yo tampoco puedo dormir cuando tu papá anda solo pillando a los chicos malos. Pero sabes? El me dijo una vez que no importaba lo lejos que él estuviera, que él siempre iba a hacer todo lo posible por regresar a su casa sano y salvo. _

_Él le dijo eso? _

_Si, él lo dijo, y tu sabes que tu padre es un hombre de palabra y que nunca rompe los juramentos que él hace así que no te preocupes ok? _

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Parker volvió a abrazarla y después de unos minutos comenzaron a jugar cartas, pero con la diferencia que Temperance fue derrotada una vez por el pequeño quien al ganarle a la antropóloga salto de la felicidad y quiso contarle a su padre.

Pero cuando entraron en la habitación Booth seguía roncando a sus anchas y, después de sacar una que otra foto en la que Seth salía recostado cómodamente en el pecho del agente, Temperance le pregunto al pequeño si quería un poco de helado y, al darse cuenta de que en su nevera ya no quedaba, Parker se ofreció voluntariamente para acompañarla a realizar las compras que no había alcanzado a terminar en la tarde.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Tempe! Aquí hay uno de chocolate y menta! A mi papá le encanta! Podemos llevarlo?

Y nuevamente, Parker ocupaba su sonrisa de encanto y sus ojos brillantes para convencerla, una táctica que había heredado de su padre y que esa tarde la había llevado a comprar cosas que definitivamente ella no necesitaba como por ejemplo la plasma que hace dos horas ya había despachado hacia su casa y que el pequeño le habría asegurado que era absolutamente necesaria en todas las casas, eso y su sonrisa de encanto derribaron todos los argumentos de la antropóloga quien después de un rato compro la TV que por lo que observaba era completamente necesarias para el desarrollo de los hombres de la familia Booth.

_Claro parker, ahora deja ir por la salsa y nos vamos para la casa vale? Ya es muy tarde y tu padre ya debe estar peleando con Seth o con los chicos de la tienda de electrónica._

_No creo que papá este peleando con los chicos de la tienda si es que se da cuenta que llevan la TV_

Temperance se hecho a reír al imaginarse a un Booth impaciente que ordenaba a los chicos de la tienda instalarle la plasma inmediatamente y después de pagar todo se encaminaron hacia su auto en donde un joven ya se encontraba depositando todas sus bolsas. Cuando llegaron al departamento Parker la ayudo con las cosas y fue saludando a todos los vecinos de Temperance que miraban atónitos como la antropóloga, conocida en el edificio por no querer niños, tomaba de la mano al pequeño y se dirigían entre risas a su puerta como madre e hijo.

Cuando entraron el sonido del plasma de 103 pulgadas inundaba todo el departamento lo que arranco una risa divertida de ambos y se encaminaron hacia el living donde Booth estaba instalado en el sofá con una fuente de palomitas entre las manos viendo un partido de fútbol y lanzando una que otra palomita al sofá de la otra esquina desde donde Seth saltaba para atajarlas.

_Papá! _

_Parker! Huesos! Hasta que llegan!! Me pueden explicar que les demoro tanto? _

Sin siquiera moverse de su posición Booth centro su atención en el par que había llegado dejando la fuente en el suelo y al ver su descuido Seth salto desde su asentamiento comiéndose todas las palomitas de un viaje y volviendo hacia su sillón sin que nadie notara su robo.

_Bueno Booth, la TV no apareció por arte de magia sabes? _

_Pero la TV llego hace dos horas y por lo que veo ustedes se quedaron comprando más cosas no?_

_Si, tu hijo puede ser realmente persuasivo al momento de querer algo. _

_Parker que te he dicho de abusar de Huesos!! _

_Booth! Parker no abuso de nadie! yo esta mañana había decidido comprar algunas cosas pero como no me alcanzo el tiempo le pedí que me acompañara y dado que tu no te despertabas nos fuimos solos, cierto Parker?_

_Cierto! Yo no he hecho nada malo! Solo acompañe a Tempe!!…_

Los ojos de Booth se abrieron al máximo y paseo la vista entre su hijo y Huesos, viendo un leve color carmesí en las mejillas de ambos lo que en definitiva le hizo levantarse para observar mejor al par con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro listo para tomarle el pelo a su primogenito.

_Tempe? Creí que ella era Dra. huesos._

_No, tu le dices Huesos papá y yo le digo Tempe de cariño._

_Pues prefiero Huesos, lo invente yo y nadie más le dice así por lo que es de mi propiedad._

_Tu solo eres su compañero y Tempe me quiere mucho más a mi y no es tuya porque te portas mal con ella! _

_Pero yo la vi primero así que tengo mayor derecho y ella me quiere más a mi._

_No es cierto! Ella me quiere más a mi que a ti papá! _

En algún minuto de la discusión tanto padre como hijo se habían movido para estar frente a frente en una guerra mortal de ojos y cuando Temperance creyó que la escena no podría ser más embarazosa y cómica Seth salto del sofá en donde había estado observando calladamente todo para ponerse entre los dos hombres ladrándoles sin que estos le prestaran mayor atención.

_Hey, hey! Que no soy un pedazo de carne y si alguien va a ser posesivo conmigo prefiero que sea Parker_

Tanto Booth como Seth se quedaron callados mirándola lo que arranco la risa de la antropóloga y Parker, este último al ver su triunfo abrazo a Temperance mientras le sacaba la lengua a su padre.

_Vez papá! Gane! Tempe me quiere más a mi. _

_Hey huesos! Eso duele! _

_Lo siento Booth, pero mi pequeño hombre puede ser muy persuasivo no es verdad? _

Los ojos de Parker brillaron y la abrazo con más fuerza al tiempo que Temperance lo tomaba entre sus brazos y ponía un húmedo beso en su mejilla ante la vista de cierto Agente que había descubierto algo monstruosamente extraño: hizo las pases con la mascota de su compañera para terminar muerto de celos hacia su propio hijo.


	6. Insinuaciones Directas

les tengo un regalito! XD no, a decir verdad adelantare el cap k tenia k publicar mañana pork no tendre tiempo para hacerlo (tengo mucho estudio y poco tiempo) asi que aqui lo tienen muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y como saben es un placer escribir para ustedes... por cierto recien me di cuenta de que el nombre no le esta pegando al fics asi que decidi acomodar ciertas cosas x3 asi bien...

...Calentemos el ambiente un poco!

Capitulo Seis

_**Insinuaciones Directas**_

_Aún no puedo creer que hayas sustituido mi querida compañía con la de un perro y que dejes que mi hijo se apropie de ti. No es justo. _

Temperance sonrió divertida y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del agente como hacia cada vez que veían alguna película en la casa de él. Parker se había dormido hace una hora y después de un escándalo tremendo por parte del niño al ver que su padre se había apropiado de la habitación de huésped y que él no tenía habitación en la casa de huesos, los dos adultos se habían acomodado en el sofá para observar tranquilamente una película que por supuesto, Temperance no conocía.

_Hey, Parker tiene sus encantos, como iba yo a resistirme a ellos? _

_Claro, te resistes a mis encantos pero te dejas seducir por los de mi hijo? Sigue siendo injusto_

El brazo de Booth jalo de la antropóloga y el contacto mando en ambos una onda placentera que los hizo sonreír. Al igual que esa tarde con Parker, Temperance no se dio cuenta cuando el agente cambio de posición y ahora ambos estaban recostados sobre el sofá con la vista clavada en la pantalla sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que estaban dando y lo más probable es que si no fuera porque estaba completamente sedada por el sonido del latido constante del corazón de Booth le abría preguntado si el truco del sofá era algo que llevaban en los genes los hombres de su familia.

Temperance tenía ambas manos sobre su abdomen mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del agente quien tenía una mano sobre la cintura de ella y la cabeza hundida en su pelo. Los dos sabían que la posición era todo menos profesional y que, si uno de los dos daba un paso en falso podrían destruir los años de amistad y compañerismo que tanto les había costado forjar.

Pero en definitiva moverse era algo que simplemente no querían hacer. Les gustaba el peligro, a ambos por igual y sabían que tenían una bomba de tiempo entre sus manos pero no querían desactivarla. Cada uno, sabía los sentimientos que habían aflorado hacia su compañero e intuían lo que el otro sentía por los gestos de sus rostros y los destellos de sus ojos pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de comenzar con la conversación por miedo a la casi nula posibilidad de que el otro lo rechazara y eventualmente se separaran para siempre.

_Sabe Dra. Temperance Brennan? Estoy realmente orgulloso de usted_

_Y eso Agente Booth?_

_Ha hecho un progreso impresionante en su humanización y me atrevería a pronosticar que con el debido aprovechamiento de este, en poco tiempo más podrá tratar con la gente normal sin ningún problema._

_Muy chistoso Booth, pero sabes? Mi progreso sin duda alguna es por el gran maestro en habilidades sociales que tengo no crees?_

_Mmm lo había pensado, pero no me quería llevar toda la gloria _

_Booth ya te he dicho que si sigues alimentando ese ego no vas a caber por la puerta_

_No te preocupes Huesos, encontrare la forma de pasar de todos modos._

La risa de ambos retumbo en la sala y sus ojos se desviaron de la pantalla para observarse. El contacto visual saco chispas y sus ritmos cardiacos se aceleraron hasta las nubes. La tentación era palpable y sus ojos se tragaban mutuamente pero no hicieron movimiento alguno.

Querían besarse, sabían que el otro ansiaba el beso y que esta sin duda alguna era una oportunidad que tardaría en repetirse pero la línea seguía ahí y era la única que estaba manteniendo su sociedad limpia.

Pero ¿su sociedad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener guardados por completo los sentimientos no profesionales que tenían? Y aún más importante ¿serian capaces de solo ser socios?

… _Huesos… la línea…_

_Creo que… es un problema Booth…yo no.._

_Lo sé Huesos… yo… tampoco la veo _

Sus rostros se fueron acercando y la sonrisa en ambos desvaneció el nerviosismo que los inundaba. Las respuestas a las incógnitas que habían tenido desde hace mucho por fin habían aparecido y solo pedían un acto para su comprobación. Era el momento justo, necesitaban saber si lo que sentían era más fuerte que su sociedad y si esta saldría triunfante o se quebraría en mil pedazos: Era la hora.

Temperantes apoyo ambas manos sobre el pecho del agente para obtener mejor estabilidad y cuando el aire que respiraban era el mismo y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse al sentir un leve roce de sus labios un aullido los hizo separarse aturdidos y de golpe.

Booth al escuchar nuevamente los aullidos del cachorro que pedia auxilio gimió derrotado sin intentar siquiera hacerse el loco mientras deshacía con cierta pereza el abrazo de la cintura de la antropóloga y esta se dirigía hacia la habitación de huésped sonriendo divertida al escuchar las mil penas del infierno que Booth le rezaba a su querida mascota.

Cuando llego a la habitación no pudo más que suspirar al ver como Seth estaba en la punta de la cama mirándola con sus enormes ojos marrones mientras hacia el intento de bajar de la cama en donde Parker dormía.

… _Booth ahora si que va a querer matarte cariño... _

Cuando Temperance tuvo al cachorro entre sus manos y hubo calmado levemente sus hormonas volvió al sofá donde el agente seguia tal cual lo había dejado con una invitacion silenciosa en sus ojos. Después de una mirada rápida para ver si el agente estaba perturvado se recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho colocando al cachorro entre ambos.

Seth no se inmuto cuando Booth murmuro algunas maldiciones hacia su canidad y comenzó a jugar con su dueña quien no podía ahogar la risa ante la competencia por su atención que inconcientemente hacian Seth y Booth.

_Si Huesos, muy chistoso… me cambias por un HotDog con patas mientras me ocupas de colchón._

_No te oi quejarte hace algunos minutos Booth_

_Si pero ahora es diferente, me tienes de colchón para la pelusa andante y ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería serlo. _

_Booth, se llama Seth, S-E-T-H! que tengo que hacer para que recuerdes su nombre y dejes de llamarlo con la primera cosa que se te viene a la mente?! _

_Bueno… creo que un beso podría ayudar a mi memoria_

Incapaz de darse por vencido el agente especial sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la antropóloga obligándola a subir la vista y a olvidarse de la presencia del canino.

Apenas sus ojos se toparon entraron en el mismo trance de hace unos minutos y sus rostros comenzaron a invadir el espacio ajeno sin ninguna preocupación, Temperance sin darse cuenta soltó el agarre de su mascota y nuevamente se apoyo en el pecho del agente para avanzar más rápido hacia sus labios y solo cuando ambos sintieron el roce de sus narices se permitieron cerrar los ojos y avanzar los pocos centímetros que los separaban lentamente. Disfrutando del momento.

Sus corazones estaban apunto de explotar por la cantidad de adrenalina y la ansiedad que se dispersaba en sus cuerpos solo al pensar que se estaban a punto de besar los mantenía en completo éxtasis dándole un toque único al tan esperado momento.

Sus labios estaban casi rozándose y Temperance se dio cuenta de que probablemente podría creer en el cielo porque a cada segundo sentía que se aproximaba a él y justo cuando Booth daba las gracias silenciosamente a Dios una lengua áspera se interpuso entre ambos y los obligo a abrir los ojos llevándose tanto las casi nuevas creencias de la antropóloga y la gratitud del agente.

_Bien… definitivamente esto no era lo que tenía en mente_

Las palabras de Booth apenas se entendían al tener a Seth lamiéndole la cara como si fuese un barquillo de chocolate lo que arranco la risa de la antropóloga y un suspiro cansado de él dispersando toda la atmósfera que habían logrado.

Temperance tomo entre sus manos al cachorro antes de que su compañero intentara hacerlo barbacoa y le acaricio la panza mientras Booth se levantaba con dirección al baño para limpiarse la cara evitando el canicidio.

_Seth… porque eres tan celoso?_

El cachorro miro a su dueña y se dejo acariciar mientras esta suspiraba contrariada y se hundía en sus pensamientos. Había estado dandose indirectas con su compañero y hasta a punto de besarse, en su departamento con el hijo de él durmiendo a no más de diez metros de distancia y con su nueva mascota encima de ellos que al parecer, era el unico conciente de todo. Un comportamiento sin duda alguno impulsivo y poco habitual en ella, pero que demonios! Desde el viernes mismo que ella no se reconocía entre tanto salto intuitivo que había tenido.

Sintió como Booth se deslizaba del baño a la pieza de huésped para observar el sueño de su hijo y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que supuestamente por la hora deberían estar durmiendo y no viendo programas de cocina que por su puesto, no recordaba haber puesto. Con una sonrisa apago la TV y reviso el departamento entero para ver si algo se había quedado encendido o abierto mientras escuchaba como Booth se dirigía nuevamente al baño en un acuerdo silencioso por ir a acostarse y reflexionar los hechos de la noche.

Entro a su pieza y después de acomodar a Seth en su cama procedió a cambiarse de ropa completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos y en las posibles consecuencias que estas traerian a la mañana siguiente.

_Imaginare que solo se te olvido cerrar la puerta y que no te cambias en frente de tus invitados para insinuárteles sexualmente huesos. _

La antropóloga salto del susto y giro el rostro lo suficiente para toparse con los ojos hambrientos que la miraban desde la puerta sin ningún pudor. Sonrió con malicia olvidando repentinamente todos los pensamientos lógicos que reprochaban su conducta anterior mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa y se colocaba su pijama dándole una vista del contorno de su torso desnudo a su compañero aumentando aún más la temperatura corporal en ambos.

_Bueno, imaginas bien pero debo darte las gracias por darme esa excelente idea, la recordare la próxima vez que tenga a algún hombre de visita._

Booth entro en la habitación con la misma sonrisa y colocando ambas manos sobre la cadera de ella de forma posesiva se inclino lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios y después susurrarle con una voz ronca y sensual en el oído.

_Entonces vendré mucho más seguido… Temperance_

El agente se despego lentamente de su cuerpo y después de admirar el sonrojo de su antropóloga retrocedió hasta cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

La noche estaba muy caliente para su gusto y con el máximo silencio se dirigió nuevamente al baño para tirarse un poco de agua fría al cuerpo y bajar la quemazón que sentía sin tener un gran resultado por lo que decidió irse a recostar solo con los Boxer puestos.

Si en algún minuto creyó que huesos después de su primer intento de beso se alejaría o lo lanzaría lejos ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no seria así y que el juego del tira-afloja seria aun más candente por parte de ambos hasta que dado un punto todo explotaría y mientras más tiempo pasaba la recompensa se acumularía haciendo el premio final mucho más jugoso.

Como buen jugador que era no iba a perder por nada del mundo y aunque tuviese que tragarse toda la lujuria y calentura por el momento aguantaría hasta que fuese ella la que lo necesitara urgentemente en su cama.

Por su parte la antropóloga cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación del lado cerrarse recién fue conciente de lo que había pasado y, colocando una mano donde Booth la había besado se tiro de espaldas sobre su cama con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Una risa traviesa se le arranco al revivir los hechos y después de unos minutos de gozar con la fantasía del que hubiera pasado se fue al baño antes de irse a la cama en donde Seth ya estaba dormido.

_Tempe… _

¿Esa era la voz de Parker? Por reflejo Temperance giro el rostro hacia el despertador: 5:43 Am. Apenas había dormido un par de horas y la imagen mental de Booth dandole un masaje en toga le gritaba desesperadamente que volver a dormir pero cuando giro el rostro hacia la almohada vio como Seth se levantaba y comenzaba a moverse hacia el extremo de la cama, Curiosa miro hacia la puerta y recordo recien que se había despertado al escuchar la voz del pequeño.

_Parker, que pasa? Te encuentras bien? _

El sueño se le fue de inmediato y casi con un salto la antropóloga se encontró frente al pequeño mientras miraba asustada su rostro. Parker al verla tan preocupada se sonrojo y su voz se transformo en un tartamudeo indescifrable.

_Una pesadilla?_

_Tempe… creo que… creo que mi papá esta teniendo una de sus pesadillas y… no quise despertarlo porque recordé lo que él y tu me contaron… me dio miedo…_

El rostro de Temperance se desformo y busco en su memoria algún hecho de la semana que hiciera que los demonios de su compañero despertaran en sus sueños pero no encontró nada tan tremendamente horrible como para hacerlo. Curiosa y asustada tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo deposito en su cama mientras lo arropaba a un lado de Seth quien ya se había acomodado nuevamente a dormir.

_Parker, escucha, iré a ver a tu padre pero tu quédate aquí de acuerdo? Tu sabes que tu papá cuando tiene un mal sueño a veces grita a la gente pero cuando lo despierte veras que todo va a estar bien ok? _

El muchacho asintió en silencio y se acurruco con el cachorro entre sus brazos cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Temperance ya había tenido tres experiencias con las pesadillas de Booth y entendía claramente el miedo del pequeño ya que cada vez que Booth soñaba con su pasado de Francotirador y alguien intentaba despertarlo este reaccionaba instintivamente y terminaba siempre lastimando o golpeando lo que estuviese cerca, incluido la persona que lo despertaba.

Por suerte o desgracia, Temperance había vivido el hecho en carne propia por primera vez uno de los fin de semanas que se había quedado con él en su departamento y cuando por fin había logrado despertarlo este la lanzo contra una muralla causándole una pequeña herida en la nuca. Después de una pequeña visita al hospital el agente le había estado rogando por una disculpa que ella había aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo mucho fortaleciendo aún más los lazos que tenían al punto de que cada vez que algún caso o memoria resurgiera en la mente del ex ranger este se quedaba en el departamento de la antropóloga quien lo ayudaba a recuperarse después de cada impacto, sin importar los daños colaterales que sufría.

Tirando hacia un lado sus pensamientos Tempe irrumpió en la pieza de huéspedes como una fiera agazapada manteniendo una distancia prudente de la cama. Cuando estuvo apoyada en una de las paredes laterales recién pudo concentrarse en el hombre que estaba en medio de la cama revolviéndose de vez en cuando y murmurando monosílabos.

Tan rápido como accionaba su mente Temperance se dio cuenta de que, lo que provocara las sacudidas en el cuerpo de Booth no se trataba realmente de algo malo y tuvo que acercarse silenciosamente a la orilla de la cama para darse cuenta que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro: la misma sonrisa que hace no más de tres horas le había visto en el rostro al momento que ella se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Cuando hubo pasado el susto infundido por el pequeño la curiosidad comenzó a plagarla. ¿Que podría estar soñando Booth para hacerlo revolcarse tanto? Estuvo tentada a gatear por la cama para escuchar los susurros que este daba pero en un momento de lucidez recordó que el hijo de él todavía estaba asustado en el otro cuarto así que con el mismo silencio con el que entro se dirigió a la puerta cuando lo escucho gemir.

_OH Temperance… _

Su cuerpo hizo cortocircuito y estaba segura que de haber un espejo cerca podría comparar su rostro con un tomate y hasta pasar por uno ante tan bochornoso momento.

No es que Booth no la hubiese llamado por su nombre antes, lo hacia, pero cada vez que ella lo escuchaba algo se encendía en ella al punto de revolver todo su empírico sistema claro su nombre en los labios de el agente esta vez hizo algo más que revolverle la cabeza.

Estuvo tentada a dar vuelta y tirar al suelo al hombre que dormía tan placidamente pero ni ella misma quería hacerle frente a un Booth que soñaba con ella. Bien, no es como si ella no tuviera sueños con él pero, Booth soñaba con ella escenas explicitas que lo hacían murmurar entre sueños y gemir de placer y como si la cosa no fuese lo suficientemente vergonzosa por si sola: Parker había estado ahí presente y se habría despertado al escuchar parte de los susurros y gemidos que daba su padre en su sueño.

Menos mal que Ángela estaba lejos y no podía verle el rostro!

Completamente irritada cerró la puerta de la pieza de huésped y se encamino a la suya en donde encontró al par de angelitos durmiendo placidamente. Su ira se aplaco casi al instante y tan silenciosamente como pudo se movió hacia el baño para mojarse la cara y quitarse la imagen del cuerpo sudoroso y perfectamente moldeado de cierto agente del FBI que estaba revolcándose en la pieza de al lado soñando con ella.

Apenas entro en su cama el pequeño y el cachorro se movieron para quedar cada uno a un lado de ella y, después de una rápida explicación de que el sueño de Booth no era malo sino que era un sueño "feliz" y un beso de buenas noches Temperance logro hacer dormir a Parker e intento dormir ella pensando en algo muy… muy frió y horrible.


	7. Indirectas Muy Directas

Bien gente, como obtuve las reacciones esperadas con mi capitulo anterior (aunque sigue siendo injusto que quiera que odien al pobre de Seth) continuaremos con la historia! XD por cierto, tengo un bloqueo mental en cuanto a la parodia ( creo que ya se dieron cuenta los que leyeron "ni tu ni yo" asi que el proximo capitulo tardara un poco más en salir del horno. en todo caso la idea original sigue siendo 10 cap y espero llegar a eso sin muchos por menores.

agradeciendo sus grandes comentarios y esperando por más continuamos!

Capitulo Siete

_**Indirectas Muy Directas**_

Booth se estiro sobre la cama espantando la pereza que se prendía de su cuerpo. Esa noche había sido sin duda alguna una de las mejores de su vida y las horas de sueño que perdió en la semana ya no le pesaban.

Abrió las ventanas saludando los rayos de sol que calentaban su piel expuesta y hecho una leve ojeada al reloj en la mesita de noche. Las 8:30 Am, una buena hora para comenzar un día que prometía ser tremendamente bueno.

Abrió los cajones eligiendo algo de ropa casual para ir al baño por una buena ducha y después un gran desayuno con su hijo cuando se percato de la ausencia de este en la habitación.

Agudizo el oído pero el departamento estaba en completo silencio y se extraño al no escuchar a Huesos peleando con la cafetera o tecleando furiosamente en su portátil sentada en el sillón como la encontraba cada mañana de fin de semana que pasaba en su casa.

El pánico se apodero de él y olvidando completamente el hecho que estaba vestido solo con uno bóxer recorrió el departamento completo para finalmente irrumpir en la pieza de la antropóloga con un magno estruendo al casi echar la puerta abajo.

_Papá! Buenos días! _

La preocupación de Booth desapareció al instante que vio a su hijo sentado en medio de la cama de su compañera con una historieta entre sus manos mientras le mostraba los dibujos a Seth pero fue sustituida rápidamente por el bochorno en el segundo que su vista se movió de la cama y observo como Huesos estaba casi al lado de él cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, claro indicio de que recientemente se había estado duchando.

Se quedo quieto grabando con fuego en su memoria el cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía enfrente y si no fuera por la presencia del infante y el canino esta seguro que su sociedad habría pasado a segundo plano para satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas urgentemente.

_Como pasaste la noche Booth? _

Estaba claro que el agente tenía serios problemas para pensar algo que no tuviera que ver con huesos y una cama, y el ronroneo sensual de la voz de sus delirios empeoro mucho más su casi nula capacidad de razonamiento.

_Ah… yo…. Si… bien…. Creo… y tu?_

_Bueno, Parker llego en la madrugada a mi cama porque cierta persona estaba… soñando… pero por lo de más, mi noche fue… __**magnifica**_

_Oh dios! Piensa en algo feo, piensa en Zack y Hodgins en bikini…_ Se repetía mentalmente el agente intentando por todos los medios guardar cierta distancia entre él y huesos ante la divertida mirada de Parker y Seth que no entendían porque el agente actuaba tan raro.

Al ver como el Booth prácticamente se la comía con la mirada Temperance sonrió divertida y después de intercambiar una mirada traviesa con Parker comenzó a caminar hacia él moviendo sugestivamente las caderas: anoche había pasado por una gran vergüenza y ahora le tocaba la dulce venganza.

_Sabes, cuando te fui a ver anoche… parecías soñar algo muy… muy… ¿Cómo era la palabra Parker? _

_Am…Agitado?_

_Esta mujer quiere provocarme un ataque cardiaco frente a mi propio hijo!!... espera, dijo que escucho mi sueño?... que soñé anoche?._ La línea de pensamientos de Booth continuo intentando recordar que posible sueño hubiera hecho que su hijo lo dejara solo en la cama hasta que, como buen policía que era, descubrió que la antropóloga estaba verdaderamente disfrutando de su acoso sexual por lo que, después de colocar fija en su mente la imagen de Zack y Hodgins besándose procedió con el contraataque sin darle mayor peso a lo que fuera que habría soñado..

_Oh bueno… no recuerdo que soñé realmente pero no dudo que si me vieron feliz, debió de ser un sueño realmente… grande. _

La risa nerviosa de Parker resonó por la habitación al ver como los dos adultos prácticamente desnudos ahora estaban muy juntos y recordando lo que su madre le decía cuando él pillaba casi en la misma posición a ella y su novio hablo.

_Papá, no puedes jugar con Tempe a las cosquillas porque ella iba a hacerme el desayuno y leerme mi historieta... así que tendrás que esperar tu turno! _

La risa de Temperance no tardo en llegar y Booth sonrojado a no más poder miro sorprendido a su hijo mientras intentaba pensar en las posibles escenas en las que el pequeño habría encontrado a Rebeca y a su novio… tendría que hablar más tarde con ella sobre el tema…

_Eso es muy cierto Booth, tu hijo llego primero así que tendrás que aguantarte para… __**jugar**__ más rato, ahora si me permites, necesito un poco de espacio para cambiarme. _

La antropóloga avanzo hacia él mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho obligándolo a retroceder hasta la puerta lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo la vista del agente siguió el curso de una pequeña gota de agua que se deslizo desde el cabello de ella hasta el inicio de sus pechos y justo cuando intento acercarse más para ver hasta donde llegaba la suertuda gotita sintió como Temperance despegaba sus manos de su pecho alejandose.

_Sabes Booth… una ducha de agua fría te vendría bien… tus músculos parecen… tensos… y no te preocupes por Parker yo lo vigilo. _

Antes de que lograra protestar siquiera la puerta se cerró en su cara y después de escuchar las risas desde el otro lado de la puerta suspiro derrotado antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Si esto continuaba así lo más probable es que muriera de "tensión" o en el peor de los casos, corrompiera la mente de su joven hijo con imágenes no muy bíblicas.

Quince minutos después un frio y relajado Booth se encamino hacia su habitación para vestirse cuando escucho el sonido de su celular y sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamada se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama contestando.

_Booth_

_Seeley, soy yo, Rebeca, llame a tu casa y no contesto nadie. Están bien? _

_Oh, Rebeca, si, Parker esta bien… solo que no nos quedamos en mi casa anoche_

_Déjame adivinar, están donde Temperance? _

_Eh… si, como lo…?_

_Supe? Oh vamos Seeley, te conozco bien. Parker y tu sino pasan la noche en tu departamento lo hacen en el de Temperance_

_Tampoco es como que pasemos todo el tiempo aquí.._

_Ok, lo que tu digas… bueno, te estaba llamando porque necesito a Parker a eso de las tres, te parece buena idea?_

_Tan temprano? creí que habíamos quedado en que pasaría el día conmigo._

_Lo sé pero mi madre ha venido de visita sorpresa y quiere verlo_

_Oh bueno, en ese caso esta bien, nos vemos en el Dinner después de almuerzo. Por cierto creo que tenemos que tratar un tema muy importante._

_No me lo puedes decir ahora por teléfono?_

_No, creo que es muy… informal… bueno... nos vemos a las tres. _

_Ok Seeley, dale mis saludos a Parker y a Temperance! _

_Si, si lo que digas… aunque debo aclarar que todavía sigo en contra de esa amistad… siento que van a confabular en mi contra. _

_Jajajaja, puede que lo hagamos y aun así no te darás cuenta, dale mis besos a Parker, nos vemos a la tarde._

Cuando el agente cortó la llamada suspiro cansado recordando con pesar la noche que entro en el Dinner encontrándose con Huesos, Parker y Rebeca hablando animadamente, una imagen que al principio se había calado profundo en su corazon pero que al mismo tiempo le dio un escalofrio enorme cuando días después se entero de que las dos mujeres desde ese día se habían juntado una que otra vez volviéndose amigas. Una amistad que sin duda alguna le había traído uno que otro recuerdo vergonzoso al saber que Rebeca estaba compartiendo alguno de sus secretos con la antropóloga.

Seth entro corriendo a su habitación intentando subir en la cama y deteniendo sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que la antropóloga había cambiado desde que se habían conocido y si bien, el principio había sido áspero se las habían arreglado para salir adelante hasta llegar a donde estaban y aunque muchas veces se encontraron en peligro mortal, su relación había demostrado ser a prueba de todo.

Permitiéndole a Seth subir en su pecho Booth por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su existencia lo aprecio con detalle. Sin duda alguna era un ejemplar hermoso de labrador y su pelaje blanco emitía unos destellos dorados resaltando aun más sus enormes ojos marrones.

El cachorro movía de un lado a otro su cola observando atentamente al agente como si estuviese también examinándolo y después de una sonrisa por parte de este el can se lanzo sobre él pidiendo cariño mientras le lamía el rostro haciéndolo reír.

Estuvo jugando un rato con Seth en la habitación hasta que su estomago rugió con fuerza y con un acuerdo silencioso salieron de la habitación encontrándose con una imagen en la cocina que golpeo con fuerza su pecho.

Parker estaba subido a un pequeño banco para alcanzar la tabla de la cocina con Temperance a un lado de él preparando el desayuno. Su hijo tenía un pote entre manos en donde estaba batiendo a lo que simple vista parecía merengue preguntándole frecuentemente a la antropóloga si iba bien.

El agente se deslizo silenciosamente hacia el estudio de la antropóloga tomando la cámara fotográfica para volver rápidamente y sacar algunas fotos del par desde distintos ángulos. Al escuchar el sonido del flash Parker abrazo por el cuello a la antropóloga mientras pedía una foto arrancando una risa de los dos adultos mientras Booth seguía con su tarea.

_Sácale una foto a Seth papá! _

Dándole una mirada rápida a la antropóloga y viendo que esta sonreía, comenzó a tomar más fotos y Parker pronto se olvido del desayuno prestándole toda la atención a la cámara que su padre sostenía en sus manos.

Nunca había visto a su hijo tan entusiasmado por sacarse fotos y por lo general, en sus cumpleaños solo lograban sacarle una que otra sin que se diera cuenta ya que parecía tener un sensor especializado a la hora de detectar las cámaras, igual que la antropóloga.

Saco fotos de Parker y Seth en el suelo de la cocina y corriendo por el living, unas otras de Seth solo sentado sobre el sofá y otras en el living en donde Parker mantenía en brazos a Seth y Temperance lo tenía en brazos a él.

_Papá! Ahora te toca sacarte una foto con Tempe! _

Pillando con la guardia baja a su padre el pequeño le quito la cámara y lo empujo hacia la antropóloga quien, en una mala maniobra no alcanzo a salirse del camino del agente cayendo en el sofá y llevándose consigo a Booth en una posición completamente indecorosa.

Los dos tuvieron la sensación de Deja-bu al recordar que la noche pasada habían estado en una posición similar y casi se habían besado. Sus corazones comenzaron a galopar frenéticos en sus pechos y sin siquiera darse cuenta sus rostros comenzaron a perder distancia.

El flash los trajo a la realidad y después de ver como Parker reía nervioso ante la foto que había sacado se colocaron de pie intentando no parecer muy frustrados ante el pobre niño que no se dio ni por enterado que su padre lo miraba con ganas de querer matarlo.

_Papá! Ahora no se muevan _

Obedeciendo las órdenes del pequeño Temperance se sentó en el sofá al momento que Parker le entregaba a Seth y le daba indicaciones a su padre para que se sentara a un lado de ella. Para sorpresa de su hijo Booth agarro por la cintura a su compañera y la jalo hacia él apoyando el rostro en su hombro a lo que la antropóloga respondió apoyando su cabeza contra él y eliminando toda distancia posible entre ellos.

_Sonríe huesos_

Ambos miraron a la cámara con una sonrisa en el rostro y Seth los miro a ellos justo cuando Parker tomo la foto. Al minuto que el niño miro el cuadro sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras su mente comenzaba a entrelazar una brillante idea.

_Falta una de todos como la que tiene la abuela en su casa!_

Temperance sintió como su compañero temblaba ligeramente al ver el significado oculto en las palabras de su hijo mientras que ella estaba completamente confundida.

_Hey campeón… primero tienes que preguntarle a Huesos si quiere sacarse ese tipo de fotos_

_Que tipo de fotos Booth? _

_Tempe. La abuela tiene una foto en la casa de cuando ella era joven y papá era un niño. _

_Oh.. una foto familiar… _

Booth vio como los ojos azules se oscurecían levemente y navegaban en recuerdos y se sintió realmente mal al no prever su reacción, maldiciéndose a si mismo cambio de posición para abrazarla con fuerza olvidándose por completo de su hijo y del perro que prácticamente estaba aplastado entre su cuerpo y el de su compañera.

_Huesos yo lo siento… si te incomoda lo entiendo…_

Temperance callo a Booth colocando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este y al haber logrado su cometido se deshizo de su abrazo mientras sonreía divertida y le indicaba a parker para que se acercara. El niño había estado observando todo desde cierta distancia y la antropóloga no tardó en darse cuenta que, al igual que su padre, había creído trastornarla con su idea.

_Porque no pones la cámara sobre la TV y la programas Booth? _

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia el agente salto del sofá con una sonrisa en los labios, programando la cámara antes de dar vuelta y ver como Temperance ya había acomodado a Parker en su regazo. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y rápidamente se sentó a un lado de la antropóloga abrazándola por los hombros mientras su hijo colocaba a Seth sobre su regazo.

El flash salio uno segundos más tardes y después de tomarse otra foto en donde Seth se sentaba sobre Temperance y Parker sobre su padre. El niño recordó que estaba hambriento y tomando a la antropóloga de las manos se fueron a desayunar.

Booth se quedo atrás con la excusa de guardar la cámara y, después de intercambiar una sonrisa con su compañera se deslizo al sofá observando los dos últimos cuadros. Sentía como su corazón casi se le arrancaba del pecho al ver las imágenes y sabía que la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro no se iría fácilmente en mucho tiempo.


	8. Comunicandonos

hey gente! la verdad, ayer supuestamente iba a estudiar todo el dia peero el destino estuvo de su parte y me he traido la inspiracion a la casa por lo que no me ha quedado más que escribir este magno capitulo. ahora el problema que tengo es que tengo el capitulo diez listo pero me falta en nueve, asi que hasta que no logre descubrir como calzarlos seguire intentando estudiar... ( la proxima semana tengo examenes asi que mi idea es terminar la historia antes de que comiencen las pruebas, sino alcanzo las publicaciones de los cap estaran mucho más saltadas.)

bueno, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y a ver si les gusta el nuevo capitulo!

Capitulo Ocho

_**Comunicándonos**_

Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos más en terminar con los preparativos de desayuno y sentarse a comer y menos de media hora en comerse todo entre risas y anécdotas de Parker en la escuela.

Cuando Booth le había dicho a Parker que tendrían que irse porque su abuela estaba en la casa de Rebeca, este hizo un escándalo tan grande que ni la misma antropóloga pudo abstenerse de caer en sus chantajes y finalmente quedaron que después de que fueran a buscar las cosas de Parker a la casa de Booth, irían al Parque que había cerca del Dinner para hacer una comida campestre y darle tiempo al niño para jugar con Seth.

_Malcrías mucho a Parker… _

_Que? _

Temperance estaba lavando los platos con un Booth sentado a su espalda en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras Parker se bañaba tranquilamente y la antropologa no pudo evitar hacer su comentario mordaz para acaparar toda la atención de su agente.

_Estas malcriando mucho a Parker, si le sigues diciendo que si a todo, va a salir como tu. _

_Perdon? Estas diciendo que soy un malcriado!? _

_No dije eso, pero bien, si te sientes identificado… _

Booth dejo las noticias para después y se levanto colocándose detrás de la antropóloga irrumpiendo en su espacio personal al apoyarse en la orilla del lavaplatos con ella entremedio. Temperance al sentir su cercanía sonrió triunfante, su plan había dado buen resultado y sin inmutarse por la cercanía del cuerpo de su compañero siguió con su tarea o por lo menos eso intento antes de que el agente ocultara el rostro en su cuello.

_Huesos, si mal no recuerdo la que se dejo convencer al final fuiste tú … así que la malcriada caprichosa es usted Doctora Brennan. _

¿Qué le estaba diciendo Booth? A quien le importaba! La antropóloga de lo único que era conciente era del efecto que la respiración de él tenía en su cuerpo. Su pulso había aumentado significativamente casi hasta una taquicardia y su temperatura corporal mínimo aumento unos tres grados. Y solo con el sexy susurro del agente especial en su cuello.

_Huesos? te sientes bien… creo que te has afiebrado _

_Mmm?_

_Tushé!_ Se dijo mentalmente el agente al ver como Temperance se daba vuelta y lo encaraba con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y la respiración forzosamente normal. La antropóloga al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de él bajo de la nube en la que se encontraba e intento reunir las palabras suficientes como para armar una oración coherente.

_Me siento de maravilla Booth… aunque creo que podría sentirme mejor… _

El agente dejo de apoyarse en el lavamanos para cerrar sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Tempe arrinconándola contra el mueble mientras ella subía sus brazos hasta su cuello masajeando su nuca y presionando el pecho contra el suyo.

_Creo poder hacerme cargo de eso Huesos… _

Con una sonrisa en los labios y esperando que nuevamente cualquier cosa los separara se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sin previo aviso sus labios se tocaron, al principio de forma suave, casi como un roce pero mientras iba pasando el tiempo y ambos asimilaban lo que estaban haciendo el beso se torno más apasionado y necesitado.

Tres años de tensión sexual pueden hacer mucho en una pareja pero para ellos ese beso fue el más romántico, cariñoso y suave que habían tenido en sus vidas y al mismo tiempo, el más sensual y lujurioso.

Sus labios calzaban de forma casi simétrica y cuando el roce se les hizo insuficiente sus lenguas reclamaron terreno e invadieron el espacio ajeno con una facilidad y coordinación impresionante, como si hubiesen estado hechos para el otro y llevaran besándose toda la vida pero al mismo tiempo sentían como el sabor de sus bocas fuera el manjar más exótico y adictivo que hubieran probado jamás.

Cuando el aire se les hizo necesario se separaron pero solo lo justo como para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar con el ataque por el miedo a que si se separaban un centímetro más todo fuera un sueño.

El tiempo se les escapo de las manos y después de reconocer cada milímetro en la cavidad bucal ajena de memoria satisfaciendo levemente sus deseos fueron capaces de separarse un poco y abrir los ojos.

_Quien hubiera dicho que besarte podría tener los mismos efectos extenuantes de una carrera y al mismo tiempo los placenteros de comer algún afrodisíacos. _

La risa de booth resonó en la habitación y sin siquiera pensarlo sus labios tomaron posesión de los de la antropóloga para después separarse acomodando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

_Te beso hasta dejarte sin aire y todavía eres capaz de seguir analizando las cosas tan racionalmente… huesos, me sentiré ofendido! _

_No las estoy analizando!!, simplemente tuve una, como llamarla?… epifanía científica_

_Oh, realmente? _

El agente la atrajo más a si y sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos comenzaron a danzar lentamente por la cocina, como si estuvieran escuchando una tonada romántica, dando vueltas.

_Así es y creo que como científica integra que soy debo someter esto a un extenuante experimento para ver hasta donde pueden llegar las… epifanías. _

_Pues por mi no te detengas Huesos, sabes que nunca negaría ser un aporte para __**la ciencia**_

Compartiendo una sonrisa tomaron aire antes de volver a besarse con urgencia sin detener su inconciente danza. Ninguno podía describir la intensidad de los sentimientos que se les abrumaban encima y es que si al principio creían que entre ellos solo había química, cuando se les sumo el enamoramiento lograron sin duda alguna nuevo, desconocido y altamente explosivo.

Booth había besado a muchas mujeres, se había acostado con muchas de ellas y en sus días hasta creyó haberse enamorado de una, sus padres lo habían criado para ser un buen hombre y un galán de primera. Pero a la hora de conocer a huesos, a su huesos, nada de eso le había servido, la primera vez que la toco se sintió como la primera vez que monto en bicicleta y cuando se abrazaron fue como la primera vez que se le declaro a una chica y la beso.

Pero besarla a ella, besarla había sido sin duda algunas mucho mejor que todas sus experiencias románticas juntas. Había sentido la adrenalina del primer beso, el orgullo burbujeante de la primera conquista, la pasión desenfrenada del primer amor y un millar de sensaciones que nunca creyó posible poder combinar.

Temperance en cambio, era mucho más virgen a la hora de hablar de sentimientos y si el agente apenas podía describir la sensaciones que mermaban en su pecho, ella de lo único que podía estar completamente segura era de que, ilógicamente desde el primer roce que había tenido con esos labios hace meses por capricho de Caroline. Nunca en su vida podría volver a besar a otro hombre.

No es que fuera algo que ella ya no hubiera tenido claro antes, si desde antes de navidad que no se había dado ni las ganas para mirar a otros hombres que no fuera su sexy compañero y el besarlo bajo el muérdago solo había sido un experimentos para probar la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él. Lo malo es que nunca se había esperado el resultado obtenido y, tenia que admitir que su hipótesis original distaba mucho de lo que realmente se encontró al momento de experimentar.

Amaba a Seeley Booth, por más que intentara negarlo, por mas ilógico que sonara o por más miedo que tuviera de perderlo, lo amaba en toda su extravagante, prepotente y egocéntrica forma y como no amarlo si el hombre se había dedicado casi tres años y medio en destruir todas las murallas en las que ella se había escondido de la sociedad y hasta la había ayudado a curar de apoco todas las asperezas y heridas que su familia y pasado le habían causado.

Ahora ya no tenia vuelta atrás, estaba literalmente atrapada en esos musculosos brazos que la llevaban casi a la cima del mundo con cada pequeño roce y con cada beso. Drogándola e intoxicando todo sus sentidos.

_Oigan… van a tardar mucho? Ya llevan casi una hora besándose y ya me esta dando nauseas y frió. _

La realidad los golpeo con fuerza, y sin siquiera separar sus labios ambos abrieron los ojos y dirigieron la vista hacia la pequeña figura de Parker quien estaba envuelto en una toalla sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta con actitud de "llevo horas aquí y no me han notado".

_Parker!! _

La primera en reaccionar fue el instinto materno de Temperance y para fastidio de Booth, su pareja se deshizo fácilmente de su agarre y camino hacia el niño para llevarlo hacia la habitación de huésped buscándole ropa.

_Tempe que es una ep..epe…epifanía?_

El rostro de la antropóloga se tiño de rojo y después de tomar un poco de aire y darle la ropa al pequeño para que se vistiera se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la nada para darle un poco de espacio.

_Una epifanía es… como explicártelo?... es como cuando descubres algo… _

_Oh… y besando a mi papá tuviste una epifanía? _

_Si… tuve unas cuantas… _

El pequeño ya vestido se sentó al lado de Temperance y viendo la sonrisa boba que tenia esta en el rostro comenzó a recordar lo que había observado en la cocina.

_Wacala… creo que no quiero tener epifanías_

La risa de la antropóloga no se hizo esperar y Parker la acompaño después de unos segundos. Cuando se hubieran calmado el pequeño abrazo con fuerza a Temperance y esta correspondió al abrazo acariciando suavemente el cabello del joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Quieres que te cuente la gran epifanía que tuve al besar a tu papá? _

_Si! Por favor Tempe dime!_

_Pero tienes que guardar el secreto_

El pequeño miro el rostro de la antropóloga con sorpresa y la curiosidad termino por ganarle por lo que, acomodándose en el regazo de ella espero paciente hasta que ella se acercara y le susurrara en el oído

_Amo a tu papá con toda mi alma y a ti también. _

La noticia hizo que Parker se estremeciera de la emoción y con un brillo en los ojos se separo un poco de Temperance para ver si lo que había escuchado era verdad.

_Realmente!? _

_Sep, pero debes guardar el secreto! _

_Wow!!... eso significa que… wow genial!! _

Desde la cocina Booth escucho el griterío de felicidad de su hijo y boto el aire que inconcientemente había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Desde que la antropóloga se había llevado a su hijo para vestirlo él no había sido capaz de moverse ni un centímetro y tener a Seth en medio de la puerta mirándolo fijamente con cara de "te vi" no le ayudaba en nada.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenia idea de cómo tenia que actuar de ahora en adelante y sobre todo no sabia como explicarle a su hijo el espectáculo que había presenciado ya que nunca en su vida se había besado con alguna de sus novias en frente de él.

Es más, recordaba claramente de que si no fuera porque sus novias aparecían sin aviso por su casa o se las encontraba en algún lugar él no se las hubiera presentado nunca a Parker. La única mujer a quien había presentado oficialmente a su hijo era su compañera, y se la presento con esa misma excusa.

Era cierto que a todas sus novias también las presentaba como amigas pero su hijo no era ningún tonto y no tardaba en darse cuenta de que las mujeres que entraban a su casa eran parejas de él y comenzaba con un cuestionario a sus parejas quienes parecían adorar al pequeño preguntón y lo llenaban de regalos hasta que su hijo se cansaba de los mimos y le decía abiertamente de que sus novias no le gustaban y él terminaba con ellas o el pequeño mismo se encargaba de espantarlas.

Pero Temperance Brennan era otra cosa, se había ganado el corazón de su hijo rápidamente y el pequeño no pasaba un día sin preguntarle por su compañera cuando lo llamaba o lo veía llegando al punto de que. Tanto padre como hijo, se habían hecho Brennadictos. Fuera bueno o fuera malo, él por fin había besado a la mujer de sus sueños y eso significaba que ya no era su compañera y por tanto, Parker probablemente la vería como una amenaza y lucharía por acaparar toda su atención espantando a la antropóloga y él no quería ese cambio simplemente porque no podía elegir entre el amor de su vida y su hijo.

Un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos y se estremeció levemente cuando vio que el cachorro emprendía carrera hacia la mujer y el niño que venían saliendo de la habitación serios.

Su hijo fue el primero en entrar y al reconocer el rostro asustado que su padre ponía cada vez que él lo sorprendía con alguna de sus novias sonrió con malicia y con una siniestra idea en mente cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras miraba a Temperance colocarse a la altura de su mascota para tomarla en brazos y atender sus mañas.

"_No… no te atrevas… no con ella!!"_ la suplica silenciosa que Booth le mando con sus ojos hizo que la sonrisa del rostro del pequeño creciera aún más y haciéndose el loco Parker se tiro a sobre la espalda de la antropóloga susurrándole algo en el oído que Booth ni siquiera noto.

_Tempe, voy a hacerle una broma a mi papá y tu me vas a ayudar ok? _

La antropóloga tuvo que mover el rostro hacia su agente para ver que estaba pálido y la curiosidad termino por ganarle así que, siguiéndole el juego al pequeño se dio la vuelta para tomarlo entre sus brazos y le respondió tan secretamente como él.

_Suena divertido…. Cuenta conmigo._

La sonrisa de Parker se hizo más amplia y siguiendo con la rutina que ocupaba con cada novia de su padre tomo la mano de Temperance y la guió hasta el sofá sentándose a un lado de ella seguidos de cerca por Booth quien se quedo apoyado en el marco de la cocina sin perder de vista los movimientos de su hijo.

_Tempe… si besaste a mi papá, significa que son novios? _

_Pues tu padre no me lo ha pedido oficialmente pero definitivamente ya no somos solo amigos._

_Eso significa que, como novia de él tu eres algo así como… mi segunda mamá? _

Temperance se confundió un poco al escuchar la primera pregunta al haber conversado del tema hace no mas de cinco minutos con el pequeño en la pieza pero al ver la sonrisa y el brillo juguetón que tenia en sus ojos no pudo evitar contestar lo que le hubiese dicho a cualquiera y al escuchar la segunda pregunta recién fue conciente de lo que intentaba hacer el pequeño.

_Si, seria algo así como tu segunda mamá Parker, si es que fuera la novia de tu padre claro. _

La antropóloga conocía las preguntas y las respuestas que debía ocupar porque hace mucho tiempo Parker se las había dicho cuando ella le había preguntado por las novias de su padre y al final, el pequeño le había contado sobre sus diversas táctica antinovias dejándole bien en claro que con ella nunca ocuparía esa táctica porque realmente la quería como a su segunda mamá.

_Oh, eso quiere decir que como mi segunda mamá tu deber seria cuidarme, protegerme y por sobretodo mimarme y quererme mucho no? _

_Por supuesto Parker, esa seria mi tarea._

"_No, no, no! Debo detenerlo!"_ gritaba una y otra vez la mente del agente al ver como su hijo le mandaba una mirada fugaz antes de abrazar a Temperance e intentar susurrarle algo al oído causando la risa nerviosa de esta.

_Parker! Deja ese juego!! _

_¿Qué juego? _

La espontaneidad e inocencia con la que soltaron la pregunta a coro los dos hizo que todo en la mente de Booth se diera vuelta hasta el punto de no saber que responder. Él conocía muy bien el juego de su hijo y que después de que él les susurraba a sus parejas algo con querer tener un hermanito al oído sus novias salían más que rápido por la puerta. La diferencia radicaba en que esta vez no estaban en su casa y que en definitiva no quiera que su hijo espantara a la antropóloga que tenia un buen record en alejarse de los problemas y que para empeorar mucho mas la situación ya le había repetido como un millón de veces que no quería tener hijos.

_No te hagas el tonto Parker y… aléjate de Huesos! con las manos en alto y con la boca cerrada_

_Booth, vas a arrestar a tu hijo por susurrarme algo al oído y ni siquiera le vas a leer sus derechos? _

Temperance disfrutando enormemente con la entrada de pánico que sufría su pareja abrazo al pequeño que reía nervioso entre sus brazos evitando que su padre pudiese llevárselo lejos.

_Huesos no lo defiendas! _

_Hey! Alguien tiene que ser imparcial aquí y visto que estas jugando como el policía malo, me toca ser el policía bueno no Parker?_

_Oh Tempe, salvamee _

El melodrama de Parker no hizo más que aumentar el terror de su padre sobre todo cuando volvió a intentar susurrarle algo al oído a la antropóloga.

_Hey! Crei haberte dicho que guardaras silencio!! _

_Tranquilo Booth, me esta diciendo su ultima voluntad_

Seeley por más que intento tomar a su hijo y alejarlo lo más posible de la antropóloga para que no le dijese una barbaridad no logro deshacer el cerrado abrazo que los mantenía unidos y justo cuando creyó despegar a su hijo de ella el grito de asombro por parte de Temperance paro sus forcejeos.

_Huesos! no le hagas caso a lo que esta diciendo!! No es verdad!! No es lo que quiero lo juro!! _

_Oh… realmente?_

_No! Por supuesto que no!! solo no lo escuches!!_

El cuerpo de Temperance comenzó a vibrar levemente y la antropóloga tuvo que bajar el rostro para que el agente no viese las serias dificultades que estaba teniendo en aguantarse la risa al ver a su socio tan tremendamente asustado.

_Huesos estas bien?…Temperance por favor di algo!!_

"_le ha pedido un hermano… o peor le ha dicho que estoy saliendo con otra mujer!!"_ la mente de Booth trabajaba más rápido que en un caso y se olvido por completo de su hijo que miraba atentamente como la antropóloga reunía todas sus fuerzas para no estallar en la risa pero por desgracia para él y suerte del agente el pequeño niño no tenia la fuerza de la antropóloga y le vasto ver nuevamente el pánico en el rostro de su padre para estallar en una sonora carcajada.

_Parker que esto no es gracioso!! _

Para sorpresa del agente, la antropóloga en vez de salir corriendo hacia su habitación o echarlos de una patada a la calle comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia causándole un gran dolor de cabeza al no entender que estaba pasando. Parker por su parte al no sentir más el agarre de su padre corrió al sofá y se abrazo a Temperance riendo ruidosamente.

_Booth te tienes que haber visto la cara!! _

Las lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de la antropóloga quien tenía grandes problemas para parar de reír y es que el rostro de Booth había pasado del pánico a la sorpresa en una mueca que difícilmente se le borraría de su memoria.

_A ver! A ver! Que demonios es tan gracioso!! Ustedes han estado confabulando en mi contra!! _

Al escuchar a su padre el pequeño no pudo evitar reír con más ganas al verse descubierto y sabiendo que en los brazos de Tempe no corría peligro logro calmarse un poco para poder hablar.

_Es que papá… no pude evitarlo… en serio creíste que Tempe no sabia del truco? _

_Espera… Huesos… le contaste a Huesos lo que hacías con mis novias?? _

_Si, lo hizo hace mucho y debo admitir que también le he ayudado a perfeccionarlo no es verdad parker? _

_Es cierto! Ella me dijo que decirle a Amy, Karen y Elizabeth para espantarlas… es más, creo que el truco no habría funcionado nunca sin la ayuda de Tempe_

El orgullo con el que su pequeño hijo admitía tener un complot con la antropóloga al momento de deshacerse de sus novias lo impresiono y por fin pudo entender de donde y porque Parker parecía conocer con que artimañas atacar a sus parejas al momento de echarlas de su casa.

_Temperance Brennan… tú fuiste la que le dijo a mi hijo sobre mis novias! _

_Wow Booth, esa es una gran epifaía! _

El par nuevamente estallo en risas aumentando mucho más el enfado del agente quien se sentía como un tonto al no haber descubierto ese hecho antes ya que Temperance era prácticamente la única que conocía a todas sus parejas y que a punta de espada le había sacado la información necesaria de ellas entre sus conversaciones. Información que su hijo había usado maestramente para espantarlas.

_Que no es chistoso! Me han pegado el susto de mi vida y… y… _

Al ver el colapso emocional y racional del agente la antropóloga compartió una mirada con el pequeño que tenia en sus brazos y este al ver que su padre había perdido todas las ganas de desquitarse con él bajo de los brazos de Temperance.

_Parece que papá quiere tener otra epifanía Tempe _

_Parker tienes toda la razón _

Antes de que Booth intentara preguntar que tenían su hijo y su compañera con las epifanías, Temperance se colgó de su cuello melosamente besándolo con pasión contenida y apagando por completo su línea de pensamientos.

El beso aunque fue corto encendió hasta el último milímetro de piel sobre los dos y la antropóloga tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por recordar que había un niño presente y no lanzarse sobre su agente como una fiera hambrienta.

_Y bien Booth, que tal la epifanía? _

La ronroneante voz de la antropóloga sobre su cuello tuvo el efecto deseado y Booth apenas fue capaz de tragar aire antes de unir dos palabras coherentemente.

_Yo… creo que… es tarde…. Tenemos que ir… parque… y comida… _

_Ya oíste a tu padre Parker! Anda a prepara tu mochila y por favor busca a Seth para llevarlo… _

Parker entendió el mensaje oculto en las palabras de la antropóloga y salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio dándole a los adultos un poco de intimidad y de paso tomar sus revistas, juguetes y echar todo a la mochila despertando ruidosamente al cachorro que se había escapado del asunto para dormir en la cama de su dueña.

_Booth? Estas bien? _

Un gruñido molesto salio de la garganta del agente quien todavía tenia en la cabeza las palabras de la antropóloga y, antes de que esta volviese a decirle algo le robo un apasionado beso tomándola por la cintura posesivamente.

_Debería estar enormemente enojado al saber que en los últimos 14 meses has ayudado a mi hijo a sacar a mis novias de mi casa. _

_Oh bueno… pero no lo estas y debes admitir que cada vez que Parker espantaba a una de tus conquistas lo premiabas con algún juguete o salida._

_Parker te contó eso también?_

_Por supuesto, no sabes la cantidad de información que tu pequeño hijo tiene guardada. _

_Ja ja, muy chistoso Dra. Temperance Brennan _

_Oh vamos mi agente especial esta enojado? _

Booth intento por todos los medios parecer enojado pero la suave sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja y los roces que esta le daba con sus caderas derribaron cualquier intento y una gran sonrisa broto de sus labios después de robarle otro beso.

_La verdad, estoy feliz al descubrir que el lazo que mantienes con Parker sea tan grande y de paso descubrir que llevas todos esos meses recelándome. _

_Hey no he estado celosa todos estos meses!! Tu ultimo desliz fue hace más de seis meses!_

_O bueno por lo menos admites que cada vez que salía con alguien te morías de celos y no intentes negarlo! _

_No, no lo negare porque es verdad… pero tu hijo me ayudo a mantenerte a ralla y ahora no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga ni un dedo encima Seeley Booth._

_Estamos siendo posesiva Huesos?_

_Claro que si, ahora eres mió y no pienso compartirte con nadie…o es que acaso quieres que te deje alguna marca para que no se te acerquen otras féminas? _

Por más que la pareja intento recordar que en el cuarto continuo había un pequeño e inocente niño al cual no debían corromperle la mente no pudieron evitar besarse apasionadamente dejando que sus manos fuesen más allá de donde el sol iluminaba hasta que el aire se les extinguió de los pulmones.

_Será mejor llevar hielo! _

_Y eso a que viene? _

_Apenas una epifanía que acabo de tener Booth_

_Que demonios tienen tu y Parker con las epifanías? _

La sonrisa en el rostro de la antropóloga se hizo más grande y mordiéndole sensualmente el labio a su pareja le arranco un gemido aflojando el agarre que este tenia en su cintura y antes de que Booth pudiese darse cuenta, Temperance ya se encontraba al otro lado del living sonriéndole.

_Nada, solo que esta tarde Parker me ha pedido que le explique que es una epifanía y se ha convertido en la palabra del día_

_La comunicación que tienes con mi hijo llega a asustarme… si me sigo descuidando así vas a terminar convirtiéndole en un cerebrito. _

_Oh no te preocupes, tu también terminaras comunicándote como nosotros. _


	9. Sueño Americano

Gente! como estan? bueno, he vuelto de las cenizas!(realmente quede en cenizas despues de la prueba de anatomia y los resultados de la de fisica pero bueno, la vida sigue y mi inspiracion ha vuelto a casaa para traerles este nuevo capitulo. espero que lo disfruten y realmente siento la tardaansa, gracias a todos por sus review!

Capitulo nueve

_**Sueño Americano**_

_Me muero por probar si es verdad eso de romper las leyes de la física… aunque también esta lo de ver a cuantos orgasmos puedes sobrevivir en una noche pero sobre todo me muero por saber cuanto tiempo te toma memorizar cada detalle de mi fisonomía con tecnicismos. _

Eran apenas la una treinta de la tarde y Booth tenia serios problemas para respirar por culpa del calor que sentía a pesar de estar vestido con una ligera y corta camiseta. Hacia menos de media hora que habían llegado al parque central y su hijo apenas sintió el motor del auto apagado había salido corriendo con Seth detrás parando únicamente para venir por un trago de agua a donde él y Huesos se habían instalado para vigilarlo mientras jugaba.

Pero eso en definitiva no era lo que mantenía al agente tan agitado, su problema cardiaco no tenia otra fuente más que la mujer que se había recostado sobre sus piernas después de que él le había quitado una de sus revistas de antropología y que ahora centraba toda su atención en torturarle susurrándole los planes que le esperaban para el resto de la tarde.

Y él para colmo no podía bajar el rostro para besarla porque estaban en un lugar publico en el cual perder la noción del tiempo y espacio era muy peligroso, sin olvidar claro que además debía mantener fija la vista en su hijo que corría escapando del pequeño cachorro que tropezaba de tanto en tanto con los relieves de la tierra y que al menor descuido por parte del adulto o el niño era más que rápido para escaparse siguiendo a la gente que paseaba por el parque.

_Huesos… me estas torturando_

_Lo sé… no seria divertido si no reaccionaras… Seeley_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el ronroneo sensual que despertaba hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser causándole una taquicardia y serios problemas de concentración a la hora de cuidar a su hijo y a la mascota de su compañera ¿Es que Dios lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

_Quieres convertirme en epicúreo Huesos? porque si realmente sigues con este tema voy a terminar tomándote aquí mismo causándole grandes traumas a mi hijo y de paso metiéndonos a la cárcel por exhibicionistas. _

Los ojos de Booth destellaron con fuerza y la antropóloga al verlos oscurecer por el deseo sintió como su propio cuerpo se estremecía y prefirió dejar la tortura para otro momento y disfrutar las dos horas que les quedaban con Parker.

_Ok, me callo, pero solo mientras Parker este con nosotros. _

_Gracias Huesos… _

La antropóloga sonrió triunfante y pillando a su agente con la guardia baja le robo un apasionado beso colgándose de su cuello mientras que sentía más de una reacción deseada en los cuerpos de ambos.

Desde que se habían besado la barrera que los separaba prácticamente había desaparecido pero al mismo tiempo, se había fortalecido y en un acuerdo silencioso y tácito la relación que mantenían se había dividido en dos: fuera del trabajo eran Temperance y Seeley, una pareja más del montón que se entretenía de pasar el tiempo con el otro, pero a la hora de trabajar eran la Dra. Brennan y el Agente Especial Booth en donde cualquier muestra de cariño se reducía a nada más que insinuaciones y coqueteos entre compañeros sexualmente frustrados pero completamente centrados en hacer su trabajo.

_Aww papá!! Tempe!! ¿Es que no van a dejar de besarse nunca? Es realmente asqueroso! _

Ambos adultos se separaron con la cara roja de vergüenza y Booth tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarse sobre su hijo por interrumpir nuevamente uno de sus mágicos momentos.

_Compinche! No estabas recién jugando como a cien metros de aquí?! _

_Si, pero alguien tiene que cuidar a Tempe de tus garras papá _

La risa de Temperance no se hizo esperar y el rostro del pequeño se volvió mucho más serio al momento en el que su padre lo miró fijamente.

_No le estaba haciendo nada malo a Huesos!_

_Oh vamos Seeley, tienes que admitir que tu hijo va en lo cierto, casi me comes en ese beso_

_¿Por qué Dios lo castigaba así?_ Se pregunto mentalmente el agente al sentir como su compañera se apoyaba particularmente fuerte en la parte más baja y sensible de su abdomen causándole una que otra reacción poco apta para la vista de su pequeño hijo quien después de ver la sonrisa de Temperance se había lanzado a reír con ella sin saber exactamente la razón de la risa de la mujer.

_¿Donde esta el peluche con patas? _

El cambio repentino de tema fue suficiente para bajar a la antropóloga de su burbuja de diversión y traerla a la realidad en donde el miembro más nuevo de su familia había desaparecido repentinamente. Hizo un barrido superficial por el parque buscando al pequeño perro blanco y cuando su vista dio una vuelta de 360º sin encontrarlo sus sentidos se alertaron y de un salto se puso de pie.

_Hay no! De nuevo se escapo!! _

La angustiosa voz de Parker hizo que la antropóloga enmascarara un poco su preocupación y antes de que siquiera se lo propusiera ya se encontraba con el niño entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba en el oído.

_No debe haber ido muy lejos Parker, seguro lo encontraremos y además recuerda que tiene un collar e identificación. _

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y Booth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena de su hijo siendo consolado en los brazos de Huesos y antes siquiera de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir alguna idea de cómo comenzar a buscar al Can perdido unos ladridos se escucharon a la distancia y Parker, reconociendo el grito de Seth, se despego de los brazos de la antropóloga y salio corriendo hacia el señor que venia en dirección hacia ellos sosteniendo al cachorro entre sus brazos.

_Tempe! creo que este pequeño te pertenece. _

Apenas el cachorro toco el suelo corrió al encuentro con Parker como si no se hubiesen visto en meses y después de que el niño tomara al cachorro entre sus brazos recién se permitió dar un vistazo al que había sido el salvador de la tarde.

_Kain! Que alegría verte ya es la segunda vez que me salvas en dos días. _

_Oh vamos que no creo haber hecho mucho mira que Seth a sido el que verdaderamente me guió hacia ti después de que lo encontré corriendo por los areneros._

Parker miraba atentamente al hombre que tenia en frente y por mucho que estuviese agradecido por el rescate que este había hecho de Seth, el que el cachorro gruñera entre sus brazos al extraño realmente no dio buena espina y después de ver que tanto su padre como Seth mantenían la vista fija en cada movimiento del hombre decidió hacer lo suyo interponiéndose entre los dos adultos.

Hey! Tempe es mía no la coquetee!!

Oh, perdón… y usted es…

Parker, Booth Parker y Tempe es mi Tempe y ha venido al parque conmigo y no la puede coquetear!

La risa de Temperance solo hizo que las mejillas de Parker se encendieran en un tono rojizo que aumento aún más cuando la antropóloga coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras le hablaba nuevamente al extraño.

_Lo siento, no los he presentado, Kain déjame presentarte a Parker y Seeley Booth. Chicos él es Kain Forks, el mejor amigo de mi editor y el ahora veterinario de Seth. Fue el primero en ayudarme a conseguir las cosas para Seth. _

_Mucho gusto Sr, Forks… y gracias por traernos a Seth y ayudar a Temperance ayer por la mañana…_

Booth mastico entre dientes su respuesta mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano del veterinario colocando la otra posesivamente sobre la cintura de la antropóloga quien parecía enormemente divertida al ver la reacción de sus dos hombres y su perro.

Parker al ver como su padre tomaba cartas sobre el asunto y que las miradas que se intercambiaban los dos hombres no eran nada amistosa opto por lo sano y mirando silenciosamente a Temperance le pidió a esta permiso para irse a jugar nuevamente con el cachorro quien al parecer también había notado la tensión del ambiente.

_El gusto es mió, Sr. Booth y créame cuando le digo que ha sido todo un agrado ayudar a Tempe con sus cosas, aunque debo admitir que mi orgullo se siente todavía un poco herido cuando no quisiste aceptar una taza de té conmigo anoche... creí escuchar que estabas ocupada. _

Y así lo ha estado, con Parker y Seth nos hemos dedicado en mantenerla ocupada todo el fin de semana.

Temperance nunca en su vida había sido una muchacha que se guardara su opinión pero el ver como su compañero intentaba prácticamente matar al pobre hombre con la mirada e insistía continuamente en marcarle los limites tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por tragarse sus comentarios y la risa que a cada minuto quería aflorar de su garganta para poder disfrutar del show.

_Gracias nuevamente por traernos a __**nuestra**__ mascota Sr. Forks… nos ahorro un montón de tiempo._

_No ha sido nada, en serio y quizás esto sea un poco irrespetuoso pero no sé si fue por mi falta de atención o porque sencillamente no fue nombrado pero no recuerdo que ayer mencionaras a tu esposo a y a tu hijo Tempe. _

_Nunca lo hace y perdone la descortesía Kain, pero me gustaría seguir jugando con mi familia sino le importa... mire que los fin de semanas son cortos y hay que aprovecharlos al máximo. _

El agente no quiso desviar su vista hacia su compañera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer desviar la vista hacia ella cuando el veterinario se fuera y es que debía admitir que sus celos habían llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera había sido capaz de racionalizar las palabras que había dicho y estaba seguro que, después de sentir el estremecimiento involuntario de la antropóloga al escucharlo, esta soltaría una diatriba sobre sus tendencias de macho alfa hasta dejarlo sordo.

_Que tiene razón, bueno, los dejo para que disfruten… un gusto conocerlo Señor Booth y déjeme decir que se ha ganado a una estupenda mujer, Tempe, espero verte pronto por la consulta para revisar a Seth… nos vemos _

Kain estrecho nuevamente la mano de Booth y aprovecho la oportunidad de besar a Temperance en la mejilla cuando esta estuvo fuera del abrazo protector de su hombre quien, después de controlar las enormes ganas de partirle la cara al sujeto al verlo alejarse se giro evitando la vista de la antropóloga e intentando inútilmente bajar el sonrojo que le había cubierto el rostro después de darse cuenta de todo lo que había salido de su boca.

_Así que tu esposa he? _

Una amplia sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Temperance mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del agente y apoyaba el rostro en hombro derecho.

_¿Por qué no me contaste ayer sobre ese sujeto odioso? Deberías buscarle otro veterinario al peludo porque créeme que ese de lo menos que se preocupa es de la salud de-_

Los labios de Booth fueron callados por los de Temperance y todo intento de razonamiento y excusa por su parte termino lejos cuando cerró un apretado abrazo en su cintura.

_Tus celos son imposibles, aunque admito que el espectáculo derrochante de machismo a sido verdaderamente divertido. _

_¿Qué?...¿Divertido? _

Temperance soltó una suave risa antes de besar nuevamente a su confundido hombre y es que verlo con las defensas tan bajas era completamente irresistible, bueno, lo hacia aún más irresistible de lo que ya era.

_Waacala! ¿Esas son sus lenguas? _

Ambos adultos sonrieron entre el beso y el agente atrajo más a si a su antropóloga intensificando el beso a lo que ella respondió más que rápido. Ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las repentinas interrupciones de Parker y Seth que ya ni siquiera les incomodaba ser un espectáculo para los dos pequeños.

_Wow Seeley! Te vas a tragar a Tempe!! _

Pero claro, cuando era Rebeca la que estaba sentada al lado de su hijo con Seth entre ellos mirándolos fijamente con una cámara entre las manos las cosas cambiaban, y como si el cuerpo del otro estuviera hecho de fuego ambos saltaron hacia atrás intentando recuperar un poco de aire y reunir alguna excusa después de haber sido pillados in fraganti.

_¿Rebeca? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Sabes Seeley, te creí un poco más inteligente, esto es un parque publico y quedamos en juntarnos en el Dinner en cinco minutos ¿recuerdas?_

La gran sonrisa de su ex mujer hizo que cualquier intento de defensa quedara imposibilitado para Booth quien realmente no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo actuar en un momento así: una cosa era decirle que eran esposos a un veterinario que intentaba coquetear a su Huesos, otra un poco más atrevida era besar a su huesos en frente de su hijo pero en definitiva, en sus lista de cosas arriesgada no estaba ni cerca el besar-prácticamente-comer a huesos frente a su ex mujer, con hijo y perro al lado.

_Hey Rebeca ¿Cómo has estado?_

Temperance no era ninguna lectora de gente pero si algo sabia hacer era identificar las emociones por las que pasaba su agente y este era un momento que seguramente el agente estaba necesitando para pensar en la relación-no relación que mantenían y ella, si era franca consigo mismo, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien sobre lo mismo.

_Tempe! pues yo bien, pero no tan bien como tu! Mira que lo tenias escondido chica! _

_Oh, si… bueno, ¿podemos hablar un poco? _

_Claro! Démosle un poco de tiempo a Seeley por que tiene que darme una graan explicación, hijo, vigila que no se roben a tu padre y tengan un momento de chicos mientras yo y Tempe conversamos. _

_Claro mamá! _

La antropóloga ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para encarar a Booth y es que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas al sentir su mirada de agradecimiento en la espalda y estaba segura de que al menor giro no iba a dudar tirarse sobre sus brazos para besarlo. ¿Por qué demonios ahora no podia controlarse?

Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta la orilla del lago lejos del campo visual de donde el chico y su padre se sentaban a comer mientras Booth intentaba confesarse con su hijo o al menos, alinear sus ideas.

_Vaya que te lo tenias escondido!! _

El abrazo de Rebeca saco por completo a la antropóloga de sus pensamientos y el leve sonrojo que había permanecido en sus mejillas aumento.

_Rebeca, yo… siento no haberte contado es solo que… paso muy rápido…_

_Oh si, de eso ya me di cuenta… en estos momentos Seeley debe estar con un tamaño dolor de cabeza el pobre. _

_¿Por qué lo asustaste de esa forma?_

_¿Bromeas? El siempre anda detrás de mis novios acosándolos, es bueno que sufra su parte intentando explicarme como es que su compañera es más que compañera. _

_Dios… tú y Ange son idénticas_

Rebeca soltó una risa que Temperance no tardo en acompañar y después de separarse ambas mujeres se sentaron en el pasto cómodamente mirando el agua.

_Bien, ¿que esperas para contarme todo? quiero absolutamente todos los detalles no aptos para menores. _

Y Temperance, para la sorpresa de ella y de la rubia alineó todos los acontecimientos desde la llegada de Seth hasta el beso de hace pocos minutos, sin siquiera intentar omitir algún detalle.

Desde que Parker había tenido una excursión en el museo y ella lo había encontrado después de que un guardia le avisara de su desaparición, la relación que mantenía con Rebeca, de saludarse solo por cortesía, había crecido al punto en donde las dos mujeres no podían pasar una semana sin charlar un poco por teléfono.

Era verdad que desde el comienzo fue Rebeca la que intento mantenerse en comunicación aludiendo lo agradecida que estaba por haber encontrado a su hijo y porque conocía la conexión que había entre la antropóloga y sus dos chicos. Mal que mal, Booth había sido su casi esposo y Temperance desde el principio los había calificado como "tus chicos" y después de dos semanas, las dos mujeres se habían dado cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común aparte del cariño de sus hombres.

_Wow!... ahora entiendo porque Seeley me dijo que teníamos que hablar… dios! Que hubiera dado por ver su cara! _

_Créeme que no te hubiera gustado, en esos minutos se encontraba realmente enojado_

_Y me imagino porque! ¿Cómo no se han acostado todavía? Dios! Has estado esperando por eso prácticamente dos años y él por casi cuatro y se les ocurre seguir con los coqueteos? ¿en que mundo viven?_

_Espera… ah estado esperando acostase conmigo desde hace cuatro años?_

_Tempe, tu sabes que te quiero, pero no sé como no te habías dado cuenta aun, y cuando digo que te ha querido llevar a la cama no es para tener sexo sino para hacerte el amor, eres el centro del mundo de Seeley desde hace años!_

_Dios… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Nos habrías ahorrado todo este tiempo de tortura y sueños extraños. _

_No son sueños extraños, son sueños eróticos y no, no podía decirte porque tu necesitabas comprender tus sentimientos hacia Seeley antes de tirarte a la piscina, aunque créeme que con Ángela hemos estado a punto de secuestrarlos a ambos y encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que se confesaran el uno al otro. _

_Bien… agradezco por su paciencia y no encerrarnos pero… ahora me encuentro mucho más confundida… esto cada vez se pone más y más enredado y ya ni siquiera sé que pensar. _

_Hey, hey respira un minuto y ordénate…¿Por qué dices eso? _

_Bien, primero la llegada de Seth, ahora soy responsable de su vida y realmente no sé si podre hacer el trabajo y aunque toda mi vida creí que tener una mascota iba a ser algo menos que pensado cuando estoy sola y lo tengo en brazos realmente me quita un peso en de encima. _

_Lo entiendo perfectamente y créeme que estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado a Seth como mascota, es un perrito realmente hermoso y según sé esa raza si se la entrena puede que hasta te ayude en tu trabajo. _

_Lo sé, fue una de las razones por las que me quede con él pero.. la mas importante… es ilogica!! _

_¿Cuál fue la razón?_

_Sus ojos… es más… por lo mismo lo llame Seth… _

Rebeca iba a preguntar algo cuando un recuerdo se le cruzo por la mente y al ver que el sonrojo de su amiga aumentaba en intensidad cuando cruzaron sus miradas no pudo más que sonreír divertida.

_¿En serio es por…?_

_Si, pero no le vayas a decir a Booth, todavía no se ha dado cuenta y si le dices su ego de seguro reventara. _

_Jajajajajja dios! Tempe…realmente no me fije en sus ojos pero cuando volvamos lo primero que haré será mirarlo!... definitivamente los chicos Booth te persiguen o mejor aun, el sueño americano Booth te persigue! _

_Que no es gracioso Rebeca! _

Por más que la antropóloga intento permanecer callada la risa de Rebeca en pocos segundos se le contagio y estuvieron riéndose por un buen rato hasta que el celular de la mujer rubia las distrajo.

Temperance aprovecho el momento en el que rebeca se paro buscando mejor señal en su teléfono. Tenia claro desde hace tiempo de que la atracción que sentía por Booth no era simplemente carnal pero se había negado a aceptarlo como amor del que tanto le hablaban Rebeca y Ángela.

Pero debía admitir, que en el momento en el que Booth la había tomado de la cintura para alejarla de Kain y le había dicho a este de que ella era su esposa realmente lo había sentido como tal: una familia prototipo americano paseando en el parque.

Sabía que Booth era el tipo de hombre que perseguía el sueño americano y ahora, tenia más que claro que la quería a ella en la ecuación, pero ¿estaba ella lista para pertenecer al conjunto? Sabia que lo quería, no podía pasar ni un día sin saber donde estaba y si era franca, desde que Booth había fingido su muerte sus sentimientos se había casi duplicado causándole una gran presión emocional.

Pero Booth había vuelto después de unas semanas que para ella fueron meses y desde ahí, no había un minuto en el que el agente no la llamara para comunicarle su posición sobre el globo y como se encontraba. No tenia ni la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a eso, pero estaba muy segura de que no pretendía ni por un minuto retroceder en el tiempo hasta en donde se llamaban por si había algún caso.

Ahora no eran compañeros y su sociedad estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis en donde el producto final no era conocido y en donde cualquier cálculo mal hecho podría transformar todo en una gran explosión que acabaría con todos los que estuviera alrededor pero sobre todo: acabaría con ambos.

¿Qué era el sueño americano? Y la pregunta nuevamente se le clavaba con insistencia en su mente, el hecho ya no era descubrir si sentía algo hacia su compañero, después de todo el tiempo que había gastado en descubrir sus emociones ahora resultaba que tenia que descubrir si la intensidad de están eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que descubriera lo del sueño americano.

No, ni siquiera eso, la pregunta no era si sabia o no sabia lo que era o significaba el sueño americano, la cuestión iba más allá: ¿quería pertenecer al sueño americano de Booth? Esa era la pregunta exacta, esa era la razón de porque cada vez que Booth la besaba las mariposas que sentía en el estomago la llevaban al ensueño y al mismo tiempo la bombardeaban con miles de preguntas.

Tenia que descubrir si realmente quería formar una familia pero antes siquiera de que la idea de pensarlo pasara por su cabeza, el recuerdo de las fotos que habían tomado esa mañana se cruzo por su mente y cualquier intento de racionalizar los hechos quedo sometido al dulce recuerdo de una fotografía.

_Tempe, cuanto lo siento, pero mi madre me ha llamado, ya esta histérica para que le lleve a Parker, se tiene que ir mañana por la mañana y no lo ha visto desde hace tiempo. _

Rebeca había cortado su llamada hace ya rato pero cuando había visto a la antropóloga centrada en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en la nada supo que había logrado su cometido: hacerle pensar sobre su relación sobre Booth y sentar cabeza de una vez.

_Oh, no te preocupes… es mejor que vayamos con los chicos… _

Temperance era pésima con la gente, su vida se movía entre huesos de personas que necesitaban ser identificadas y escuchadas, era todo lo que en su vida había necesitado pero ahora, había un pequeño grupo de gente, que se escapaba de la definición. Que la sacaba del limbo y la traía a la tierra y esa era su familia: la familia con la que ahora contaba y por la que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra viento y marea.

Y, subiendo la pequeña colina que la había mantenido fuera la vista de su compañero se dio cuenta de que su familia, no contaba únicamente con ella. Booth había estado mirando el horizonte hace un rato esperando a que las dos mujeres aparecieran y cuando en su plano aparecieron ese par de ojos azules supo que todo iba a estar bien.

Él y Huesos lucharían por su familia, por los Nerds, por rebeca, por su hijo y por Seth. Los protegerían de todo y de todos sin descansar, velando siempre por su seguridad y felicidad y aunque no fuera la tarea más fácil del mundo él la aceptaría.

Mal que mal, él era el tipo de hombre que añoraba el sueño americano y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, por él y por su familia, el lucharía hasta el último de sus días para lograrlo y sabía que contaba con su compañera para ello: cumplirían su sueño americano.


	10. Socios

Hey gente!¿porque asumieron que el fics ya habia terminado? me sentiria ofendida pero me han dado un GRAN idea que no les va a gustar para nada xD no ya en serio tengo redactado lo que seria la idea del siguiente capitulo, pero al mismo tiempo no tiene nada que ver con lo esperado y creo, (ustedes me tendran que decir si estoy en lo cierto o no) que les gustaria que anexara una parte lemo que ya esta bien esperada por lo menos por los protagonistas XD.

Bueno, cualquiera sea el caso tienen dos opciones, dejo el fics hasta aqui y el prox cap es el epilogo o simplemente sigo con los capitulos que me quedan pervirtiendo el fics.

Ustedes son los lectores, ustedes mandan! y por cierto! saludos a Estefania que chica, eres realmente una inspiracion para seguir escribiendo y por supuesto a Sibi! (LO AMO! te ha kedado fantastico!!) ejem, xD bueno, despues de esta gran interrumpcion les dejo continuar con su lectura y decidir mi futuro como escritora!

Capitulo Diez

_**Socios**_

Booth nunca había tenido problemas a la hora de confesarse hacia alguna mujer, es más, desde su infancia temprana su hermano y su padre se habían encargado de convertirlo en todo un galán y a enseñarle como ocupar su sonrisa de encanto.

Su sonrisa, su más preciado rasgo genético heredado por generaciones entre los hombres de su familia, aquella característica que lo había ayudado toda su vida salvándole el pellejo siempre que tenia problemas y la que ocupaba en su diario vivir.

Había heredado la sonrisa de encanto de su padre y aprendió las tácticas de conquista de su hermano pero él había perfeccionado el arte de seducción Booth convirtiéndolo en su mejor arma, en el as bajo la manga a la hora de conseguir todo lo que quería.

Pero hace algunos años su as le había fallado: una mujer se había escapado de su poder y era completamente inmune a sus constantes coqueteos o por lo menos, tenía la fuerza de voluntad para parecer inmune y negársele.

Sin duda, eso fue lo que lo obsesionó al punto de volverlo loco y es que después de que Rebeca lo había rechazado se centro únicamente en disfrutar del placer carnal y compañía de sus constantes conquistas, buscando un patrón único de comportamiento y de lógica en ellas para no poder enamorarse como lo había hecho antes evitándole el dolor a su corazón.

Pero ella era diferente, no seguía ese mismo modelo, es más, desde el principio se encargo de hacerle ver que no lo necesitaba y que su presencia era menos importante que la de un árbol a orillas de la calle.

Ella había herido su orgullo, masacrado todos sus años de galán y para colmo: le había robado el corazón con sus enormes ojos azules y sus ganas de descubrir la verdad y ayudarlo a salvar al mundo.

¿Desde cuando estaba enamorado? Podría decirse que desde el comienzo, que desde la primera vez que la había visto, después de que ella le rechazara la invitación de ir a comer un pie y él en venganza no le hubiera dado el correspondiente crédito del caso o tal vez se había enamorado después, cuando se abrazaron por primera vez o cuando la secuestraron por primera vez o cuando salieron volando por el aire la primera vez o cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Habían tantas posibilidades, tantos buenos recuerdos, tantas angustias, tantas cosas que habían pasado los dos juntos en su cabeza que ya no era capaz de sabe con certeza cuando había ocurrido realmente, era verdad que desde hace tiempo ya no buscaba pareja, solo intentaba calmar la gran tensión sexual que su compañera le otorgaba en chicas de solo una noche o si es que eran buenas de tal vez una semana.

Pero siempre volvía a lo mismo, no era capaz de mantenerse en una relación estable sin sentirse culpable, sin sentir que la estaba engañando y en poco tiempo, ya ni siquiera se había dado las ganas como para poner apariencias, solo se resigno a lo que ya para Ángela era lógico desde hace tiempo: se había enamorado de Temperance Brennan.

Recordaba con claridad que cuando, a las tres de la mañana un día tempestuoso de invierno llego a la puerta de la casa de Rebeca esta casi le había pegado por demorar tanto tiempo en descubrirlo y para colmo, despertarla a tal hora y él supo que era verdad, que se había estado reprimiendo sus emociones y que ahora, que su Huesos se encontraba hablando con Rebeca a unos pasos de ellos no podía tener las cosas más claras.

_Papá… ya le pediste a Tempe que fuera tu novia? _

Llevaba con su hijo apenas media hora y aunque no tenían nada que hablar porque el pequeño parecía tener más clara que el mismo la película, en su mente tenia la vaga sensación de tener que decirle algo.

El tiempo se había duplicado con cada segundo que pasaba y el silencio rápidamente comenzó a incomodarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo desviar la vista a la canasta de comida ya vacía que tenia al lado.

_No hijo… todavía no lo hago… _

_Y que esperas para hacerlo? _

… _el momento adecuado… _

_Los adultos siempre encuentran la forma de hacer de todo problemotes…_

Booth miro a su hijo, riendo al verlo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al igual que Temperance cuando algo no le gustaba.

Realmente no entendía porque, pero cada vez que veía a Parker realizar algún gesto de la antropóloga los encontraba tan parecidos que había días en que realmente su mente lo engañaba y le hacia cuestionarse si la antropóloga no era en verdad su madre.

Rebeca cuando lo había escuchado un día decirle a su hijo que parara de parecerse a su antropóloga había estallado en risas. Pero en ningún minuto negó que entre el pequeño y su compañera realmente parecía haber ciertas características físicas idénticas._ "Parker a pasado mucho más tiempo con Tempe y los niños son rápidos en adaptarse e imitar a los que idolatran"_ le había dicho su ex mujer un día en el que ella y la antropóloga lo habían citado en el Dinner para que se llevara a Parker mientras ellas iban de compras junto con Ángela.

Y de cierta forma era verdad, Temperance y Parker habían pasado realmente mucho tiempo juntos, mucho más del que el mismo tenia contado. Todo gracias a que la madre del pequeño realmente parecía fascinada con su nueva amistad pero tenia que admitir que el mismo, omitiendo todas las anécdotas vergonzosas que la antropóloga había descubierto de él, se había beneficiado de la misma porque Rebeca lo dejaba permanecer más tiempo con su hijo.

Tiempo compartido con Temperance por tiempo compartido con Parker, un trato un poco difícil de aceptar al principio porque él parecía mucho más fascinado con la idea de tenerlo a ambos que teniéndolo uno a la vez pero bueno, era mejor tenerlo uno a la vez que no tener cerca de ninguno.

_Papá, esta bien… te daré un tiempo para que pienses las cosas como mamá dijo… pero tienes que prometernos algo a mi y a Seth! _

_Wow gracias hijo!_

Parker le mando una mirada seria a su padre al escuchar su tono juguetón de voz y el agente de inmediato paro su juego para sentarse frente a frente a su hijo, con perro entremedio de ambos.

_... que tengo que prometer compinche?_

_Júrame que nunca, nunca, nunca vas a hacerle daño a Tempe… porque si lo haces… papá… si dejas a Tempe como a tus otras novias o la haces llorar… le diré a mamá que te de una paliza! _

Y no fue el hecho que su propio hijo lo amenazara lo que quito la sonrisa de su rostro e hiciera que el agente mirara fijamente a los ojos de su primogénito. Toda su seriedad no se debía a otra cosa más que sabia que tanto para él como para Parker esto era un tema delicado y muy serio.

_Te juro… por mi propia vida hijo, que nunca voy a hacer algo para dañar a Temperance_

Tanto padre como hijo, supieron que estaban pensando en lo mismo: no era el hecho de dañar a la mujer que los traía locos lo que más les preocupaba, sino que ambos querían hacer las cosas bien, darle una familia a esa mujer que se había robado sus corazones y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla y superar todas las malas cosas que en su pasado había vivido.

Parker sonrió gustoso por la respuesta que escucho de su padre y olvidándose momentáneamente de que el cachorro estaba entre ellos se lanzo hacia su padre abrazándolo fuertemente.

Abrazo que Booth recibió con la misma fuerza hasta que su mirada se topara con la de la ojiazul que venía subiendo por la ladera junto con Rebeca y Seth comenzaba a ladraba al ver a su ama dándole la señal a Parker para despegarse de su padre.

_Mamá! Tempe! tardaron demasiado! _

_Lo siento Parker… pero tenía asuntos que tratar con tu madre_

Su voz, sus ojos… cuando los había extrañado en ese cortó tiempo que la tuvo lejos, tiempo que, al mirarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que había sido realmente necesario para pensar, para que ambos pudieran pensar realmente las cosas y enfrentarlas cuando ya estuvieran solos.

_Wow!! Tempe! tenias toda la razón! _

Booth tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por desviar su mirada del rostro de su Huesos para mirar a Rebeca sostener a Seth entre sus brazos con el rostro del can a pocos centímetros del propio sonriéndole divertida.

_Rebeca… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con el perro? _

_Oh Vamos Seeley ¿celoso?_

La mordacidad con la que su ex ataco hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro y su hijo estallo en risas junto con las dos mujeres al verlo desviar el rostro con los brazos cruzados.

_Bueno Seeley, me encantaría quedarme y disfrutar de la charla que me debes pero mi madre me ha llamado y esta histérica por ver a Parker._

Su hijo al escuchar de su abuela soltó un gemido y rápidamente se abrazo a la cintura de Temperance para que esta convenciera a su madre de dejarlo con ella.

_Parker tu abuela no te ha visto en meses y yo no tengo planes de viajar prontamente así que porque no vas a verla? Te prometo que el próximo fin de semana, si a Rebeca le parece bien, podremos volver al parque todos ¿Qué te parece? _

Temperance miro a Rebeca buscando su aprobación con la mirada y entre las dos no tardaron más de cinco minutos en convencer al pequeño entre sobornos para que fuese con su madre a la casa mientras que Booth nuevamente se sentaba en la manta que habían puesto con Seth a su lado.

_hum… mujeres… todo lo consiguen con chantaje… vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado en caer bajo las artimañas de huesos… porque es muy manipuladora cuando quiere…_

Le susurro al labrador y el cachorro le devolvió una mirada en acuerdo mientras soltaba algo así como un bufido por respuesta.

Despídete de Tempe cariño mientras tu padre saca tus cosas del auto.

Y como si esa fuese su señal el agente se paro de un salto y señalo el bolso que estaba a un lado de la canasta de comida.

Ya sacamos sus cosas… como sabíamos que se iban a demorar horas y horas hablando aprovechamos el tiempo no es verdad compinche?

Sip! Hasta tuvimos tiempo de vaciar la canasta de comida! Aunque Seth y papá se comieron casi todo…

Las mujeres se miraron entre si sonriendo y después de intercambiar abrazos y besos el pequeño fue rápidamente arrastrado por su madre dejando a Temperance sola con su compañera y su mascota.

_Bien… nos quedamos solos…_

_No solos… todavía estamos con Seth_

_Oh bueno, pero él es menos fastidioso que Parker y siempre que intente escaparse lo amarramos a un árbol y ya._

Temperance soltó una risa cuando escucho a su cachorro gruñirle a Booth y este, después de acariciarle la cabeza al cachorro estiro los brazos hacia ella invitándola a sentarse entre sus brazos tal como lo había estado horas antes.

_Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto_

_Creo que es una fantástica idea Huesos… definitivamente una gran idea_

Para cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos, les seria fácil confundirlos como una pareja recién casada completamente enamorada compartiendo las últimas horas del día bajo un árbol con su mascota a un lado. Pero ellos estaban lejos de preocuparse realmente por las apariencias y las imágenes que la gente pudiese hacerse de ellos.

Lo único que les importaba en ese instante era que se tenían el uno al otro, no como siempre, no como en los años que llevaban siendo compañeros sino que realmente como la pareja, en todo el amplio y diverso sentido de la palabra.

habían llevado su sociedad a otro nivel de dificultad cambiando de un momento a otro todo lo que se molestaron en construir entre los dos y aunque una vez hace ya mucho tiempo se habían prometido no cruzar la línea que separaba lo profesional de lo personal, el estar ahí sentados con los brazos alrededor del otro les hizo comprender que los intentos vanos por ocultar sus sentimientos no eran más que eso, intentos que no engañaban a nadie porque ya hace mucho, hasta los mismos delincuentes se habían aprovechado de sus emociones para sepáralos o intentar vencerlos.

Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaban, juntos sin importar las cosas que se interpusieran por delante disfrutando de las ultimas horas del día que les quedaban antes de volver a la rutina del trabajo. Rutina que cambiaria drásticamente ahora que su sociedad había sufrido la metamorfosis que tantos años habían estado esperando secretamente.


	11. Matrimonio

ESTE NO ES LEMON!

lo siento pero me senti con la obligacion de pegar ese grito, es que creo que todos creyeron e hice creer que este cap era el lemon no? bueno, no fue a propocito XD el lemon no me salio y sin mentirles hoy les iba a decir "chicas lo siento! la solteria no va con las lemonadas" pero para suerte de ustedes esta mañana me levante a las cinco lo suficientemente pervertida como para escribir esa parte que tanto esperan.

ahora, no publique dos capitulos juntos ¿porque!? pues porque siempre publico uno (Doh) y ademas hay una parte que se me ocurrio despues de tan esperado lemoneico momento... pero bueno, ahora, tiene un muy usual y bien usado por la fox "capitulo de relleno" que como ya les debio producir al leer el titulo: les dara una patada al higado por lo extraño. como siempre agradesco de antemanos a los que me leen y espero que su pervertidad pueda aguantar hasta mañana.

Sientense y disfruten!

Capitulo Once

_**Matrimonio**_

_Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre estas dos personas que celebraran su amor y construirán una vida juntos…_

_¿Como has llegado a esto Temperance!? _Le gritaba su mente y aunque ya comenzaba a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza al sentir su lado racional gritar para que saliese corriendo del lugar no podía despegar la vista de los ojos marrones que estaban frente a ella mientras su dueño mantenía fuertemente tomada sus manos entre las propias.

El sermón del cura lograba a ratos sobrepasar la voz en su interior haciéndole ver que esto no era un sueño pero la verdad, es que ella estaba al tanto de la realidad únicamente por tener los ojos clavados en la boca de Booth quien parecía escuchar la pelea interna que tenia y le susurraba las palabras del cura para llevarla al corriente y poder centrar toda su atención en la única frase que ella estaba esperando escuchar.

…._Juras amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? _

Su lógica grito en pánico cuando su corazón tomo el control del asunto y Booth apretó sus manos con mayor fuerza mientras le sonreía al estar compartiendo el mar de sensaciones que el momento les traía y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por quedarse quieta en su lugar y no tirarse a los brazos de su hombre en ese mismo instante.

La ceremonia siguió su curso con normalidad por otra media hora, detenida solo un par de veces por los ladridos de Seth que ya estaba arto por la espera y una que otra risa de los niños que estaban dispersos por la iglesia jugando.

Al final del rito Temperance tuvo que tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos para que la gente, que estaba gritando de felicidad y empujándose para felicitar a la pareja, no lo aplastara y esperaron hasta que ya no quedase nadie dentro de la iglesia para acercarse nuevamente al cura e intercambiar una pequeña charla y, después de uno que otro consejo y felicitación por parte de este los dejó marchar no sin antes prometer darse una vuelta antes de que acabara el año.

Cuando por fin salieron la noche ya había llegado y las pocas horas que les quedaban del domingo parecían gritarles por estar todavía en las calles y el lunes amenazaba con tragárselos cada vez mas rápido sin darles tiempo para cumplir con todo lo que se habían propuesto para esa noche.

_Y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido?_

_No creí que la ceremonia fuera tan rápida… _

_Oh, eso es porque no escuchaste ni la mitad de lo que el cura estaba recitando por estar mirándom-… _

Temperance callo a su agente con un apasionado beso en los labios y este lejos de separarla le respondió con las mismas ganas hasta que comenzaron a sentir un leve mareo por la falta de aire y cuando se separaron jadeantes, Temperance no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para vigilar a su mascota estallando en carcajadas al ver como el cachorro se había recostado cómodamente a un lado de ellos resignándose a esperar a que se les bajara las feromonas.

_Creo que realmente lo estamos aburriendo con tanta cursilería._

_Bueno… no es mi culpa que su dueña ande tan instintiva este fin de semana _

_¿Qué? ¿Crees que no fue una buena idea lo del matrimonio? _

_En lo absoluto bebe, solo me has sorprendido enormemente al ser tu quien me arrastre a la iglesia y no al revés… _

_Booth… no lo digas a si, parece como que te hubiera obligado a punta de espada… _

_Oh si… y espera a ver la reacción de Ángela cuando le diga "huesos me arrastro a la iglesia" le dará un infarto… o de seguro termina por déjanos sordos o estrangulándolos... quien sabe de esa mujer todo se puede esperar._

Una corriente de aire hizo que Temperance se estremeciera y Booth, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para volver al departamento de su compañera la guió abrazándola por la cintura sin siquiera darle un minuto de queja hasta el auto con Seth dormido entre los brazos de la antropóloga.

Desde que Rebeca se había llevado a Parker habían permanecido unos minutos más en el parque para después, por sugerencia del agente, salir a caminar por los alrededores hasta que la antropóloga tuviera su extraño e intuitivo impulso al ver la iglesia.

_¿Sigues pensando que el matrimonio es un rito arcaico sin sentido?_

_Claro que si… ¿porque?_

_Oh vamos! Me arrastraste a un matrimonio y tengo que creer eso? _

_Solo tenia curiosidad de ver que tan diferente es un matrimonio por iglesia en donde los novios no arranquen... nada más_

Booth resoplo con fastidio separándose de Temperance para abrirle la puerta del asiento de pasajeros y dejara a Seth, pero cuando lo iba a dejar en el asiento que comúnmente ocupaba Parker se dio la vuelta y con los ojos suplicantes miro a Booth.

_Ah no… eso si que no… no vas a llevar a Seth adelante! _

_¿Porque no? Míralo! Apenas puede mantenerse despierto! El pobre se va a caer del asiento cuando frenes!_

_Huesos! esta prohibido por ley que los niños vayan sentados adelante y nunca en toda la vida he llevado a Parker adelante y crees que te voy a dejar llevar a Seth contigo cuando ni siquiera debería ir en el asiento de Parker?!_

Temperance se colgó del cuello de Booth y los sensores antichantaje del agente despertaron al sentir como los labios de la antropóloga besaban sensualmente parte de su rostro y cuello.

…_Seeley… por favooor…_

_Huesos… eso es… trampa… _

La antropóloga continúo ronroneándole en el cuello hasta que las defensas del agente cayeron por completo y, tomándola por sorpresa Booth jalo de su huesos para cerrar la puerta del auto y apoyarla ahí mientras la besaba como si no hubiese mañana.

Ambos olvidaron por completo la noción del tiempo y espacio y sus manos rápidamente delinearon el cuerpo con el que tanto habían soñado mientras sus bocas se comían en una batalla por la dominancia en la que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Las bocinas de los autos que fueron desfilando detrás de la limosina les hizo saltar del susto y después de observar completamente sonrojados como la caravana daba una vuelta por la calle en donde ellos estaban y escuchar los gritos y las felicitaciones que sus ocupantes les daban por el tremendo espectáculo se quedaron nuevamente sumergidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Toma al perro y sube al auto… nos vamos ahora_

Temperance ni siquiera se molesto en intentar debatir la voz de mando de su compañero y cuando Booth abrió la puerta de piloto para encender la SUV ella ya se encontraba acomodada con Seth entre sus brazos y el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

El camino era corto pero ello no evito que se les hiciera eterno, Temperance no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo del impulsivo ataque que había tenido por entrar a la iglesia después de que Booth le digiera que era ahí donde pasaba las mañanas de domingo.

La verdad, su primera intención no era otra más que escuchar del mismísimo cura, con quien Seeley tenia un estrecho lazo de amistad, si era verdad que su compañero era tan devoto hacia sus ritos o como la mayoría de la gente tenia una afición hacia su religión cuando las fiestas mas importantes llegaban. Lo que no había calculado era el matrimonio que se estaba realizando y al cual, después de que Booth reconociera a dos o tres conocidos, se había quedado a escuchar completamente hipnotizada por los ojos de su socio.

Era verdad que como antropóloga que era ya había asistido a millones de ritos matrimoniales a lo largo y ancho del mundo y que había asistido a dos-casi-tres matrimonios por la iglesia, pero si era sincera consigo misma, desde que Ángela la había dejado con Booth en el altar no había podido para de evitar unir las palabra matrimonio a ella y Booth.

No planeaba casarse, después de la entrada de pánico que le había dado en la iglesia solo al escuchar el rito completo estaba más que segura de que era prácticamente imposible para ella quedarse ahí en frente siendo el centro de la atención y jurarle amor eterno y todas esas frases con las que su mente había colapsado hace menos de media hora.

_Huesos… desde aquí puedo escuchar los engranes de tu cerebro y créeme que me llega a doler mi propia cabeza_

_No estoy pensando tanto!... es solo que… intento asimilar todo._

Booth la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar estirar la mano para posarla en su mejilla en un intento por transmitirle todo su apoyo a lo que Temperance sonrió cerrando los ojos y apoyando por completo la cabeza en la mano de su agente, su tacto siempre la había calmado pero el efecto sedante que tenia ahora se había intensificado al punto en el que no necesitaba nada más que un leve roce para que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran de viaje junto con su analítica mente.

_Ya llegamos bebe… _

Temperance no supo cuanto tiempo les tomo llegar a su departamento o cuando se había quedado dormida pero apenas escucho el motor apagado su lógica volvió a emerger en un intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Booth no necesito verla a los ojos para entender que tanto el paseo como la ida repentina a la iglesia habían levantado más que una batalla en su pareja y por más que él estuviese tentado a ayudarla sabia que la antropóloga necesitaba aprender a callarse su mente si es que estaba dispuesta a seguir con el gran paso que estaban a punto de dar.

Ambos subieron con los brazos cargados por las cosas del picnic y el cachorro que yacía exhausto en los brazos de su dueña por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que el conserje, después de charlarles animadamente de los últimos chismes del edificio les abriera la puerta y Booth tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no meterle una bala entre las cejas cuando lo había pillado mirándole más que una parte indebida a su compañera.

_Será mejor que bañe a Seth mañana… _

_Es buena idea… pero tu deberías tomar un baño ahora… necesitas relajarte_

_Pero Booth, tu también…_

_No te preocupes bebe… después de que termines tomare un baño, así tengo tiempo para ordenar un poco las cosas que llevamos. _

Brennan iba a reclamar pero fue rápidamente callada por un ahogado beso que, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, la llevaban a olvidar hasta los nombre de los huesos y si no fuese por que choco contra la puerta del baño con fuerza, no se habría dado cuenta de que el agente la había guiado prácticamente por todo el departamento para lograr su cometido.

_Sin peleas huesos… solo toma un baño y relájate… _

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando sintió el lujurioso mordido que el agente dejo en su cuello después de que le susurrara roncamente en el oído y antes de que sus piernas se derritieran como mantequilla se encontró cara a cara con la tina y sin ninguna pista de su hombre cerca.

"_Demonios… esto se esta volviendo enfermizo"_ se dijo a si misma y después de hacer los preparativos de su baño se metió en la tina sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba sus ya tensos músculos.

Booth sintió el fluir del agua y solo después de escuchar el leve gemido de Temperance al relajarse bajo ella se permitió soltar un suspiro y tirarse al sofá relajándose.

Su cuerpo todavía tiritaba por el pánico y la emoción que ataco a su cuerpo cuando habían entrado a la iglesia a no más de tres horas y eso tenía a su cerebro trabajando como nunca antes había recordado. No tenia respuesta lógica para su comportamiento y en ese minuto se engaño a si mismo aludiendo a que la que estaba en shock era Huesos y que, al tener la conexión que tenían se los estaba transmitiendo a él pero, minutos después, cuando estaban hablando con el cura y este le dijo entre bromas que los esperaba ver pronto por ahí sintió el malestar atacándolo de nuevo y había arrastrado a Temperance más que rápido de la iglesia sin que esta, al estar metida en sus propios pensamientos, se diera cuenta.

La verdad, nunca se había dado el tiempo como para soñar el que pasaría si él y Huesos traspasaban la línea que había marcado hace tanto tiempo y es que, como siempre, confió en los nulos instintos y toda la racionalidad de su compañera dejándola a cargo de toda la responsabilidad al momento de cuidar hasta donde podían llevar su relación profesional.

Pero su compañera, bajo su pésima influencia, había cedido enormemente a su instinto y ahora él era el que estaba aterrado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir, era mucho más que profesional y mucho más solidó que todas sus relaciones pasadas juntas.

_No… no puedo hacerlo… _

Su susurro fue acompañado con un gruñido y bajando la vista del techo se dio cuenta de que Seth lo estaba mirando enojando desde el piso.

_Hey… no dije que pienso dejarla… es solo que no sé si puedo hacerlo… es decir… ella es tan bella… tan inteligente… tan autosuficiente… tan perfecta… tan… tan única… que… ¿Qué pinto yo ahí dentro?_

El cachorro bajo las orejas soltando un bufido mientras estiraba las patas delanteras hacia el agente para que este lo tomara y, después de que este se tirara de espaldas sobre el sofá, tomo a Seth colocándolo en su abdomen mirando el techo con el perro acurrucado sobre él.

_Huesos no me necesita… mucho menos por dinero… ¿Qué si se da cuenta? Qué pasa si, en unos años nos casamos y después ella encuentra a un ricachon nerd que le mueva el piso? Hueso no cree en el matrimonio, lo sé, pero mira que tampoco quería una mascota y te tiene a ti ves? Bueno, no es que a ti no te necesite, tranquilo que yo sé ella te quiere y si alguna vez te deja yo te adopto pero el hecho es que, tu le eres útil, yo simplemente soy su compañero y ni siquiera tengo la mitad de cerebro que ella tiene… bueno vale, entiendo muchas cosas que ella no, pero son trivialidades!... _

El agente siguió divagando, acariciándole el pelaje al cachorro hasta que este, cansado como estaba, se quedo dormido sin siquiera molestarse por el tono de voz un poco elevado del hombre que lo cargaba,

_Seeley, Seth esta durmiendo y no creo que te este escuchando desde hace ya un buen rato _

La melodiosa voz de la culpable de su dolor de cabeza hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y, moviendo el rostro completamente sonrojado, pudo ver como la antropóloga estaba cómodamente recargada en el marco de su habitación mirándolo intensamente.

_Huesos yo… _

La antropóloga sonrió divertida y camino dentro de la habitación para quitarle el cachorro y darle la espalda al agente.

_Ya desocupe el baño por si quieres ocuparlo_

… _gracias…. _

La voz de la antropóloga no había sido ruda ni fría pero al agente su trivialidad se le había clavado como estacas en el pecho. Por mínimo que fuera, huesos habría escuchado algo de toda su diatriba y si su mala suerte era mucha, lo habría escuchado todo.

Por lo menos, en la seguridad del baño tenia siquiera unos segundos para pensar en como pedirle disculpas y explicarle todo lo que se amontonaba en su cabeza pero la idea de que Huesos estuviera aprovechando esos minutos para hacer su maletas e irse al fin del mundo para evitarlo le causaron tal pánico que en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba vestido y aseado.

Temperance estaba sentada con el portátil en el regazo en el sillón que antes Booth estuvo hablando solo y cuando vio a su compañero salir del baño con la respiración un poco acelerada no pudo evitar soltar una risa confundiendo mucho más al agente.

_Pensaste que iba a escaparme? _

El sonrojo en las mejillas del agente delato sus pensamientos y la antropóloga dejando el portátil en la mesa de centro le indico que se acercara.

_Huesos yo… _

_Booth, te entiendo. _

_¿Qué? _

Nuevamente Temperance le indico al agente que se acercara y este reuniendo todo el valor que se le había drenado momentos antes le obedeció sintiendo una tremenda descarga en su espina dorsal cuando su compañera sin previo aviso le tomo las manos y recargo su cabeza en su hombro soltando un suspiro.

_Entiendo que estés asustado, yo… ya tengo buen historial con esas emociones pero ahora, me encuentro tranquila… y déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado en cuanto a que no te necesito. _

"_lo escucho todo idiota, ahora para sumarle más a la balanza en contra"_ pensó el agente y Temperance sonrió al escucharlo gemir.

_Huesos… te juro que todo tiene explicación… tu sabes que te quiero y me traes loco hace muchos años pero… no puedes culparme por sentir apenas un poco de miedo porque…_

_Te amo_

Otra vez el agente se sintió en un mundo paralelo y su cuerpo salto como un resorte fuera del contacto de la antropóloga y después de darse cuenta de que estaba completamente despierto y que el aroma de su compañera no lo estaba intoxicando la miro perplejo.

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Dije… Agente especial Seeley Booth… Te amo_

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse y la antropóloga al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una risa lo que sonrojo aún más al hombre que tenia en frente.

_Huesos… estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? Segura que no es otro de tus caprichos? Segura que…_

_Booth, estas divagando_

El cuarto callo en un incomodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que, Temperance no aguanto más la risa que estaba conteniendo al ver como Booth se paseaba perplejo por toda la habitación intentando darle alguna explicación a los hechos que habían pasado toda esa tarde y más aun, a las palabras que le había soltado.

_Huesos! no es gracioso… esto es serio… muy serio…. _

_Booth, trae tu maldito trasero en este instante al sofá y deja de pensar, desde aquí puedo escuchar los engranes de tu cerebro trabajando. _

Temperance tomo entre sus manos las de su compañero y después de mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos y verlo un poco menos alterado al ocupar uno de sus tantos dichos coloquiales procedió a tomar aire preparándose para lo que tiempo atrás habría sido completamente impensable: dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

_Seeley, tu me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes absolutamente todos mis gustos y lo que me fastidia, sabes como hablarme sin importar el cambio anímico que tenga y soportas absolutamente todas las cosas que te suelto._

_Me has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y te has tomado días enteros para sacarme una sonrisa sin pedir nada a cambio, me has acompañado a todas partes cuando te lo pido y me has ido a buscar hasta el fin del mundo. _

_Nunca me has dejado sola y siempre andas pendiente de donde estoy… desde que mis padres me abandonaron y Russ se fue, nadie había hecho eso pero tu Booth, desde que somos compañeros… tú siempre has estado preocupado por mi, protegiéndome, ayudándome o siquiera… acompañándome. _

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las tantas veces que había llegado al departamento de su compañera con excusas para estar con ella o las veces la había llamado al pasar menos de dos horas separados y la entendió.

_Todo lo que necesito… todo lo que me interesa es estar a tu lado Seeley, no me puedo imaginar que seria de mi si te pasara algo o te fueras con otra chica o te aburrieras de mi, simplemente te has vuelto en algo esencial en mi rutina y seria completamente ilógico pensar que no te amo._

_Nunca te voy a dejar Temperance, te lo dije hace mucho y te lo vuelvo a prometer_

_¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? De un momento a otro te puedes aburrir, puede volverte el gusto por alguna de esas abogadas rubias con las que salías o mi inadaptabilidad social terminará por fastidiarte._

_No, eso no va a pasar nunca, me encantas como eres y ninguna abogada rubia va a lograr sacarte de mi mente porque ya hace mucho no puedo estar con alguna mujer porque siento que te estoy traicionando porque yo…_

_Te amo _

Temperance termino la frase del agente y este sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de cómo la antropóloga había ocupado sus trucos para sacarle las palabras exactas.

_Que eso es trampa Huesos _

Temperance iba a hablar pero fue callada por los labios de Booth que la atacaron demandantes. Era impresionante la capacidad que tenia el hombre para pasar de un minuto a otro de victima a victimario dejándola en el limbo donde ni todas sus capacidades de racionamiento le eran de utilidad.

_Sabe, Dra. Temperance Brennan, en el futuro yo me encargare de los interrogatorios pero debo agradecerle por darme una ayuda a dar con mi Epifania espiritual. _

_A si? Y cual seria su epifanía Agente Booth?_

_Te amo Huesos… y nadie ni nada me va a separar de ti. _

Las palabras como era costumbre entre ellos sobraron y sus cuerpos tomaron nuevamente las riendas del asunto mientras sus labios se reencontraron en un beso que les encendió hasta la ultima fibra de sus cuerpos.

…_Huesos… _

El gemido de Booth se ahogo en la garganta de la antropóloga y sus manos viajaron de la cintura hasta la espalda alta por debajo de la ropa mandándole millones de descargas hacia su zona más sensible limitando mucho más su casi nulo autocontrol.

_Huesos…. Temperance… por favor… _

Las palabras del Agente eran interrumpidas por los constantes ataques que Temperance daba a su cuerpo y es que si él estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, ella ya se había desinhibido entregándose a la lujuria y sus manos vagaban libres por todo el dorso y pecho de su compañero mientras sus labios paseaban desde los labios hasta su cuello de Booth.

Viendo como su compañera ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras y lo tenia con el torso desnudo y prácticamente domado, Booth, reuniendo todo el autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad se alejo de su pareja para tomarla entre sus brazos y cargando con una confundida y extrañada antropóloga camino hacia la pieza de ella.

_Booth, ¿Por qué paraste? _

Le pregunto la antropóloga una vez que el agente la dejo sentada en una de las orillas de su cama y volvía a abrocharse la camisa que tanta entretención le había entregado minutos antes.

_Temperance, no pienses mal, deseo esto tanto como tu pero primero quiero hacer las cosas como deben ser… ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_¿Qué?_

_Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novia… ¿quieres o no? _

_Booth, paraste solo para preguntarme si quería ser tu novia? _

La antropóloga ahogo un gemido cuando el agente, con su sonrisa de encanto se arrodillaba frente a ella mirándola a los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos. Ambos tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo que le hizo reír.

_Si Seeley, quiero ser tu novia… ahora bien, ¿podremos continuar o vas a seguir buscando pretextos?_

_Oh no te preocupes, ahora que tengo su atención Doctora, déjeme decirle que yo seré el que tendrá el control esta noche y la haré gozar como nunca. Usted solo siéntese y disfrute._


	12. Teorias

Bien, les seré franca: este lemon no me gusta... en serio estoy en medio de una crisis lemoneica porque ninguno de mis antiguos relatos les hace justicia a este capitulo, pero bueno, el tiempo me esta pillando y lo prometido es deuda. Como siempre saludos a todos agradeciendo su lectura y si en algun minuto en algun futuro cuando tenga tiempo ( estoy cerrando semestre) les prometo que dare rienda suelta a mi deprabadez y les entregare un especial de kaos relatando esta esperada noche con mas detalle. pero hasta ese momento, espero que se conformen con este pequeño intento de lemon y disfruten del cap.

Capitulo Doce

_**Teorías**_

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus mejillas se coloraron como los de un adolescente en frente de su primera chica. Temperance había caminado lejos de sus brazos para deshacerse de su camisa mientras que el mismo se quitaba la propia y la vista de ella desnuda le quito el aliento.

Hace más de media hora que ninguno había articulado palabra y se habían dejado guiar por sus emociones al punto de no poder sobrepasar la fase de los acalorados besos e insinuadas caricias por lo que, en un acuerdo silencioso mientras recuperaban el aliento habían optado por desprenderse cada uno de su ropa.

Booth después de grabar la imagen de la mujer desnuda que tenia en frente la guió hacia la cama recostándola con cuidado mientras se colocaba sobre ella, el tacto mando chispas en ambos haciéndolos gemir al unión solo mientras sus manos continuaban vagando sin punto fijo por el cuerpo del otro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aunque sus pasos eran lentos ellos sentían como si el tiempo volaba cobrándoles los años que habían tardado en llegar a ese momento.

_Seeley_

El ronroneo sensual de Temperance en su oído junto con el suave mordisco en su cuello arranco un gurutal gemido de su garganta y sus manos cobraron confianza para reclamar territorio sobre los pechos de la antropóloga que se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias mientras su boca volvía a reclamar sus labios en un ahogado beso.

Booth sonrió satisfecho al saber a su novia tan sumisa y atrapo sus manos entre las propias depositando una línea de húmedos besos y sensuales mordiscos desde sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Un suspiro ahogado junto con el leve retorcimiento de su cuerpo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta cuando su boca atrapo por completo el seno derecho y su lengua comenzó a dibujar perezosos círculos en él, atrapando de vez en cuando el pezón entre sus dientes.

Cuando la antropóloga ya no logro retener los ahogados gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta el agente se dio por satisfecho pasando al otro pecho para darle las mismas atenciones.

Su entrepierna palpitaba como nunca había recordado antes pero sus ansias por satisfacer a la mujer que casi desfallecía de lujuria bajo sus brazos era más fuerte y continúo torturándola hasta dejar cada rincón de su cuerpo levemente inflamado y sonrojado por sus acciones.

Pero cuando llego a la zona mas privada de su compañera no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su rostro sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo al verla tan alterada y con los ojos destellantes deseándolo.

Sin soltarle nunca las manos siguió su recorrido abriéndose paso por las piernas de su compañera que al sentirlo provocaban en su dueña leves espasmos de placer.

_Oh dios!... Seeley…no te atrevas… _

Temperance intento varias veces cerrarle el camino al agente para atraerlo y poder besarlo pero al tener sus manos cautivas y al estar sometida a la intensidad de sus caricias cualquier intento quedaba como un pequeño culebreo entre las sabanas que alentaban mucho más a su novio a continuar con su trabajo.

La antropóloga tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y arquear la espalda cuando las ondas de placer que su hombre le provocaba aumentaron en intensidad y todas sus suplicas porque se detuvieran cesaron cuando su primer orgasmo amenazó con devastarla.

Booth sonrió con malicia manteniendo la vista fija en el agitado rostro de su compañera sin perder detalle de todo lo que esta sentía ante sus acciones y que le daban la pauta perfecta para el ritmo que marcaba. Su lengua avanzaba con maestría dentro de ella y se detenía en las zonas más sensibles para darle un cuidado especial hasta que los gemidos de la antropóloga le advirtieron sobre su orgasmo y se vio forzado a soltarle las manos para poder centrar toda su atención en satisfacerla.

Sintiendo sus manos libres Temperance se aferro con fuerza a la cama mientras sus piernas se enrollaban casi involuntariamente en los hombros de su agente mientras este la acariciaba con mayor maestría llevándola al mismísimo cielo.

_Oh por Dios! Por todos los santos! Seeley! _

Booth por más que intento concentrarse en los espasmos que soltaba su compañera por su primer orgasmo no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escucharla. La antropóloga siguió ronroneando mientras recuperaba el aliento y Booth después de darse meramente por satisfecho volvió a subir por su pecho para robarle un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aire.

_Huesos creí que no creías en Dios… _

La antropóloga sonrió satisfecha y al recuperar por completo el dominio de su cuerpo entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de su hombre atrayéndolo así para robarle un beso reviviendo en tiempo record su libido.

_Sabes Seeley, el que me enciendas así de rápido puede darnos problemas en el trabajo _

_Oh no te preocupes bebe, pienso sacar provecho de eso también. _

Volvieron a besarse y los ruidos de sus bocas se hicieron más y más incoherentes ante los roces de sus cuerpos desnudos y si Temperance segundos antes se había sentido desfallecer por la intensidad con la que el clímax la ataco, por cada envestida que Booth daba en su hueso pélvico sentía que esa misma lujuria podría ser fácilmente superada.

_Por favor Seeley… _

Booth tenia serios problemas a la hora de continuar con su plan de memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia cada vez que su cadera aplastaba la de ella y el sentir como su intimidad palpitaba casi al mismo ritmo que la suya no hacia más que aumentar sus ganas por acelerar las cosas y dejar de torturarlo a ambos.

Se besaron nuevamente y al separarse Temperance agarro entre sus dientes el labio inferior del agente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ambos estaban disfrutando enormemente del preámbulo pero el sentir el cuerpo casi en llamas con cada roce que se daban dio paso a lo ya inevitable.

El agente se apoyo en sus codos mientras Temperance entrelazo sus piernas con la de él limitando aun más la casi nula separación entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza y sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando el agente comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, ahogándose con cada roce hasta que las paredes húmedas de ella lo atraparon por completo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, quietos esperando a que los espasmos de placer cesaran o disminuyeran en intensidad y sus vistas al toparse les hizo sonreír al darse cuenta de que a ambos se les había cruzado el mismo pensamiento.

Esta era su primera vez juntos y, como si se tratara de la primera vez verdadera de cada uno no podían tomárselo con tanta rapidez ni con ligereza.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y lento que transmitió al otro el mar de sentimientos por el que cada uno estaba pasando y solo cuando sus labios ya rojos e hinchados comenzaban a picarles y sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a la invasión del otro continuaron.

Booth primero dio embestidas suaves, tanteando el terreno y buscando las zonas que más placer otorgaban a su compañera pero esta, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente perdió rápidamente el control rogándole por más mientras le rajuñaba la espalda.

Temperance intento varias veces cerrar los ojos pero la mirada intensa que Booth mantenía en ella le obligo a sostenérsela llevándola con mayor rapidez al clímax.

Ni para él ni para ella esto era conocido, ambos se habían presentado ante el otro anteponiendo su experiencia creyendo que al momento de acostarse disfrutarían de un ahogado juego de dominación pero con cada rocen, con cada empuje que Booth daba más cuenta se daban que esto distaba mucho de lo que alguna vez ellos habían considerado como bueno.

El agente no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a gemir sobre los labios de ella o cuando Temperance había cambiado sus piernas para enrollarlas en su espalda para atraerlo a si. De lo único que podía estar pendiente era de los ojos que intensamente lo miraban y lo llevaban a la cima del mundo.

Y cuando ocurrió, sus labios se encontraron y el apretado abrazo que mantenían se hizo más fuerte rompiendo las barreras de sus cuerpos y siendo arrojados al clímax sin saber donde comenzaba el cuerpo de él o donde terminaba el de ella.

No se dieron cuenta que habían cerrado los ojos hasta que las chispas y luces en sus parpados comenzaron a descolorarse y sintieron la necesidad imperente de ver el rostro de su pareja pero al abrir los ojos, sus cuerpos nuevamente se estremecieron al notar un cambio en el brillo que había en ellos.

_Te amo_

Dijeron al unión solo y después de compartir una sonrisa y ahogado beso, Booth con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo rodó por la cama llevándose consigo el cuerpo de su ahora riueña novia para no aplastarla y al mismo tiempo, servirle de almohada.

La antropóloga nunca había sido creyente ferviente sobre la posibilidad de que alguna de sus preciadas reglas, las leyes que la ciencia le había regalado fueran siquiera posible de rasgar pero ahora, la sonrisa boba en el rostro de su compañero que lo miraba esperando sus palabras no hizo más que aumentar su sonrojo y hacerla admitir la verdad.

_Tenias razón…_

_Te dije que los milagros ocurren_

_No fue un milagro_

_A no?_

No, los milagros son acontecimientos o acciones espontáneas que no tienen modo de ser medidas ni controladas en cambio, esto nosotros podremos repetirlo cuantas veces queramos

_Esa es mi chica…_

Y entre risas, caricias y besos la pareja continuo amándose recuperando el tiempo sin ser concientes de que el domingo ya había terminado y con ello, el comienzo de la semana junto con sus rutina estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.


	13. Rutina

bueno chicas y chicos se agradecen sus comentarios y como dije antes aqui les dejo la continuacion del fics, espero que sea de su agrado!

Capitulo Dedicado a mis amigos: por su incondicional apoyo en los minutos que me derrumbo y por aguantarme a pesar de mi genio x3 pero sobre todo a mi queridisima hermana quien a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. en serio no se que haria sin tu ayuad pástel.

Capitulo Trece

_**Rutina**_

Temperance sintió como si un camión la hubiese arrollado pero al abrir los ojos y ver el techo de su habitación supo que tal hecho era imposible, aun así su cuerpo se quejo cuando se estiro hacia la mesa de centro para poder contestar el celular que con un molestoso pitillo la había despertado.

_Brennan?_

_Doctora? Oh, que bueno encontrarla despierta… lamento molestarlos tan temprano pero será posible que vengan al Jeffersonia? Cullen ha llamado buscando a Booth para informarle de un nuevo caso pero cuando no le encontró me encargo comunicarle mientras los agentes traían el cuerpo al laboratorio. _

Todavía en la nebulosa del sueño Temperance no hizo caso al tono jocoso de su jefa o cualquier broma de doble sentido y después de informarle que en menos de dos horas estaría por el laboratorio corto la llamada sintiendo como unos poderosos la jalaban por la cintura hacia la cama y la invitaba a conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Estaba tan cansada que su mente era incapaz de enlazar los hechos del fin de semana con la realidad hasta que el calor del otro ocupante de la cama se hizo más intenso y la obligo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con su ahora completamente desnudo novio que la miraba con su sonrisa de encanto en los labios.

_Buenos días bebe… _

El sueño pronto se le dreno del cuerpo y con una sonrisa volvió a reclamar los labios del agente como suyo arrancando un gemido de dolor en ambos al moverse con tanta brusquedad.

_Creo que ayer nos excedimos… _

_Hey huesos, tu fuiste la que quiso probar esa teoría sobre las leyes de la física… no me culpes por querer darte los recursos necesarios para que sacaras tus conclusiones. _

_Créeme Seeley que no me quejo por eso sino porque ahora mismo tenemos que ir a trabajar y tendremos que dejar nuestra investigación para el próximo fin de semana. _

_Para el próximo!? Estas loca, me quieres matar por abstinencia? _

La cara de espanto del agente junto con sus palabras hizo reír a la antropóloga quien, después de estirarse y volver a besar a su novio logro salirse de su agarre para dirigirse al baño a soltar su adolorido cuerpo.

Pero todo quedo en un burdo intento cuando fue literalmente tomada por el agente y tirada sobre la cama mientras sus labios reclamaban con demasiada facilidad los de su novia encendiéndolos de nuevo y alejándolos de la realidad..

_Seeley… Booth… Ducha! _

Booth era un experto al momento de leer las intenciones de la gente y se podría decir que su novia para él era casi un libro abierto por lo que al escuchar sus palabras, el sentido lógico no demoro en entender su significado pero su libido tampoco tardo mucho en encontrarles un mejor significado por lo que tomando nuevamente a su novia entre sus brazos entro al cuarto del baño no sin antes darse unos buenos golpes al estar mas pendiente de sus labios que del camino.

Media hora más tarde el agente salio del baño con su novia colgada al cuello mientras se besaban melosamente y, después de discutir los pro y contra de estar gastando tanto tiempo en la ducha fueron a la cocina a desayunar mientras tomaron el tema que tanto habían estado esquivando ese fin de semana: sus trabajos.

_Es lunes_

_Lo sé, Cam me llamo_

_Llamo? Pensé que era la alarma de mi celular la que sonaba. _

_Pusiste la alarma? _

_Claro, te imaginas la cantidad de posibles panoramas se le pueden pasar por la mente a Ángela si sabe que nos quedamos los dos dormidos?_

_Oh….. entonces… era tu celular el que estaba en la mesa de noche…._

Booth vio como el rostro de su pareja perdía el color y como con una velocidad impresionante abandonaba la cocina y cuando se levanto para ir a ver que la había perturbado tanto su mente encajo todas las piezas del rompecabezas paralizandolo en medio del living.

_Huesos… Donde esta tu teléfono? _

Como si lo hubiesen llamado el cachorro, que desde temprano había estado jugando con sus cosas en la pieza de huésped esperando a que su dueña se despertara, se asomo por la puerta mirando a Booth sin saber si ya podía salir o no de la habitación mientras sostenía en el hocico un objeto rectangular y negro que sacudió al agente.

_Seth…. Que traes? _

Booth escucho como su novia se maldecía en su pieza y el mismo sintió una ola de pánico cuando el perro, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, dejaba el objeto tirado a sus pies y salía corriendo hacia la alcoba principal.

Temperance estaba tirada boca abajo sobre la cama y sintió a su cachorro llamándola desde abajo por su atención lo que la hizo sentirse aun más mal al recordar como había escuchado al pequeño, en medio de la noche, en más de una ocasión lloriqueando en la puerta mientras él y Booth recuperaban tiempo perdido.

Encontré tu teléfono…

La antropóloga no se habría dado cuenta de la presencia del agente si no fuera porque este había tomado a Seth entre las manos para depositarlo en la cama y permitirle acosar a su novia en un intento por subirle el animo pero esta lejos de moverse escondió el rostro bajo su almohada para impedirle a Seth alcanzarla.

_Cam de seguro ya sabe que estamos juntos. _

_Cam no es Ángela, va a ser fácil engañarla…. Si es eso lo que quieres. _

_De seguro todos ya saben… y el ambiente en el trabajo va a ser peor…. No sé con que cara podré mirar a Cam o a Ángela. _

Booth soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y jalaba de su pareja a sus brazos sentándola sobre su regazo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, acto que Seth aprovecho para poder subirse sobre él y lamerle el rostro como saludo a su dueña arrancándole una suave sonrisa.

_Bebe, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo solo tienes que relajarte y pensar las cosas, de seguro encontramos alguna forma de explicar el porque contestaste mi celular sin tener que asumir mi presencia aquí. _

La antropóloga sonrió a su novio acurrucándose en sus brazos y obligando a su mente a olvidar momentáneamente el pánico y miedo que había sentido mientras le acariciaba el pelaje a Seth quien no había encontrado nada mejor que acurrucarse entre su regazo y el pecho de su novio.

_El Plan de Intercambio de celulares_

_¿Qué?_

_El plan que ocupamos con Parker para que la pelirroja te dejara, recuerdas? _

_Así que admites que fue tu plan! _

Temperance sonrió con malicia cuando vio a su novio con el ceño fruncido pero cuando este comenzó a sonreírle un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al haberse delatado inconcientemente en una pelea que Booth no había tenido pruebas para ganarle hasta ahora.

Booth, ni siquiera intentes empezar con eso, la cosa es que podemos decir que Parker nuevamente cambio nuestros celulares para impedir que tu te vieras con alguna chica.

Oh… es una buena idea, omitiendo el punto claro que no tengo ni las ganas ni la intención de pedirle a alguna rubia descerebrada que aparezca por el Jeffersonia haciendo una escena de celos para tu deleite querida.

¿Cómo me llamaste?

Temperance no podía negar que apenas el agente había sacado el tema desde el punto de vista de sus ex sus celos habían brotado con una fuerza tremenda pero tan rápido como habían llegado fueron rápidamente precedidos por la sorpresa y emoción al escuchar una frase tan cliché de sus labios.

_¿Qué? _

_¿Cómo me llamaste, anda, repitelo?_

_¿Cómo, que cosa? ¿querida?_

Como respuesta el agente recibio un apasionado beso de su ahora risueña novia olvidando momentáneamente al cachorro que, al ser aplastado por la espontánea expresión de cariño del par, comenzó a gruñir haciendo que estos se separaran riendo.

_Bueno, bueno, el punto es que ahora, oficialmente Parker me ha dado tu celular y tu tienes el mío. Ahora bien, estamos mucho más que atrasados para ir el trabajo pero antes de que comencemos a correr gritando como locos todavía tengo que llamar a Kain para que me de la direccion de su guarderia para ir a dejar a Seth. _

Solo al escuchar el nombre del veterinario tanto perro como agente gruñeron agrandando la sonrisa de la antropóloga que ya se había deshecho del abrazo de su novio y tomado su celular para llamar a Kain y comenzar el caotico día que se venia por delante.

Eran apenas un cuarto para las ocho cuando la pareja con cachorro en brazos de Temperance bajaran del departamento con dirección a la SUV del agente discutiendo sobre el porque la antropóloga no podía llevar al cachorro en brazos y tenia que dejarlo atrás junto con su bolso.

_Huesos.. es un perro va a estar bien. _

_Tiene sentimientos y tanto como a ti no te gusta estar en el asiento de copiloto a él no le gusta estar en el asiento de atrás! _

_Hey! No me compares que yo si puedo estar en el asiento de copiloto sin lloriquear en cambio el enano apenas lo sueltas se pone a llorar! _

_Booth! _

El agente se habia acostumbrado a estar todo el fin de semana escuchando a su novia decir su nombre de pila que cuando esta lo llamo por su apellido lo hizo parar de golpe su carrera hacia la SUV y hasta olvidar el motivo de la pelea mientras que su novia, quien venia atrás pisándole los talones casi se estrellara con su espalda.

_¿Booth que pasa? _

El agente se giro haciendo una mueca al escuchar nuevamente su apellido dejando a Temperance mucho más confundida y sin entender lo que le pasaba.

Me llamaste Booth

Si, siempre te he llamado así

Mentira! Me llamas Seeley…

Solo cuando estamos solos o en días de descanso, ahora es lunes y hay trabajo así que vuelves a ser Booth.

Que!? Solo porque es día de trabajo vas a volver a mi apellido?!

Tranquilo Booth podrás sobrevivir sin sexo ni sobrenombres melosos, lo prometo.

Pero… pero… bebe… cariño…. Querida… amorcito…. Mi vida…

Temperance había comenzado a caminar nuevamente dejando atrás a su novio mientras este le recitaba toda la sarta de apodos cursis que la noche anterior la antropóloga había admitido apreciar y cuando hubo llegado a la camioneta coloco sus cosas en el asiento de atrás junto con Seth a quien amarro y sentó en la silla de Parker antes de dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta de copiloto.

_Booth… vamos tarde. Subete._

_¿Qué? Ah no, eso si que no, primero la regla de no sexo en trabajo, después que vas a llamarme a secas como antes y ahora quieres que incluso te deje conducir? Que crees que soy, masoquista? _

No, Eres mi novio y un gran dolor de cabeza cuando te lo propones, ahora, Seth se sentó callado atrás tal como quisiste por lo que te corresponde tú parte y darme las llaves mientras subes calladito como copiloto.

Booth no supo ni de donde ni cuando lo habían atacado pero después de salir del espasmo que los besos de su novia le provocaban se encontró sentado en el asiento de copiloto mientras Temperance encendía el motor de la SUV con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_Eres una tramposa_

_Oh mi amor… aprendí del mejor_

Y saliendo del departamento de Temperance, la antropóloga se sumo a los miles de autos que comenzaban a inundar las calles de la ciudad mientras su novio, contrario a lo que había dicho discutía sobre lo bajo que era utilizar las nuevas ventajas de su relación personal para ganar sus discusiones.


	14. Guarderia

_**Capitulo Catorce **_

_**Guardería**_

A las ocho en punto, después de un pequeño reto de Booth por ocupar las sirenas para salir de un atochamiento, Temperance estaciono la suv frente a un gran edificio blanco mientras su novio salía del auto leyendo el luminoso y llamativo cartel de enfrente.

_Hotel CanHouse, ¿que tipo de nombre es ese? _

_El tipo de edificios que se encarga de resguardar, cuidar y entrenar mascotas mientras sus dueños están en sus trabajos. _

Booth no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando la voz de Kain llego desde su espalda y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sonreír se dio la vuelta para encarar al veterinario. Temperante en tanto, después de tomar en brazos a Seth bajándolo de la SUV, se acerco a ellos y, colocándose cerca del perímetro personal de agente saludo a Kain desde la distancia tratando vanamente cortar la tensión entre los dos hombres.

_Es bueno verlo de nuevo Booth_

"_para mi es toda una desgracia" lo mismo digo… el edificio es tuyo? _

_Oh no, es de mi hermana, yo solo vengo en las mañanas por la revisión rutinaria de los huéspedes. _

_Muchas gracias de nuevo Kain, eres el único a quien conozco que sabe sobre cuidado de animales y puede cuidar a Seth mientras estamos en el trabajo. _

Seth estaba medio dormido por el viaje en coche pero al sentir la tensión que expelía el cuerpo del novio de su dueña al estar tan cerca del veterinario, sus sentidos se despertaron y cuando Temperance intento entregarlo a Kain, comenzó a llorar arrancando una sonrisa de Booth.

_Amor, insisto en que deberías dejar a Seth en casa y llamar a tu padre para que se quede con él. _

Temperance sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar a su novio tan meloso en publico pero aun así hizo caso omiso de su comentario y después de aclarar los horarios e intercambiar teléfonos con el veterinario dio media vuelta subiéndose en el copiloto de la Suv, no sin antes despedirse de su cachorro.

Booth al ver como su compañera casi arrancaba hacia el auto para no cambiar de opinión ni escuchar los llantos de su mascota, suspiro vencido para después sacar una de sus tarjetas de la chaqueta extendiéndosela al veterinario.

_Llámame a la más minima insinuación de problema, sea cual sea, no quiero que le pase absolutamente nada al cachorro_

_Claro hombre, aflójate, te prometo que aquí Seth estará de maravilla _

Seeth miro a los ojos al agente y cuando este coloco una mano sobre su cabeza dejo de gimotear para sorpresa de ambos hombres quienes, después de intercambiar nuevamente un choque de miradas la cual Temperance, de no haber estado ya en el auto, tendría definido como la tendencia varón-alfa de Booth por marcar su terreno.

_Su primer día de clases… _

Temperance miro a su novio cuando este subió al auto y soltó la respiración ante su comentario sin ser conciente de haberla retenido.

_Seeley… quizás si sea mejor idea llamar a papá y pedirle que se quede con Seth en la casa… que si- _

_Bebe, el pequeño salvaje va a estar bien, lo prometo... quizás y hasta muerda a ese idiota y tengamos que pasar por alguna carnicería para comprarle algún premio, quien sabe… _

La antropóloga sonrió divertida al ver como su novio jugaba abiertamente con los celos que tenia hacia el veterinario para subirle el animo y sin poder contenerse, se inclino sobre su costado besándolo con dulzura en los labios sintiendo como su propia angustia se iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Como siempre, la falta de aire fue la culpable de separarlos y después de intercambiar una sonrisa la suv volvió a ronronear, colocándolos nuevamente de camino hacia el trabajo lo que Booth aprovecho para recalcarle en cara a su novia de porque él debía siempre conducir.

Por suerte o desgracia en el camino tuvieron que detenerse en cuatro semáforos y dos atochamientos vehiculares lo que, como siempre, puso completamente irritable a Temperance haciéndola hablar sobre el cambio de las leyes de transito y tiempo de espera en los semáforos aunque a excepción de las otras veces que habían quedado atrapados por el trafico, esta vez Booth tenia en su poder las ventajas que el compromiso le entregaban y las aprovecho robándole la mayor cantidad de caricias y besos a su novia callando sus discursos.

El camino a ambos se les hizo corto y cuando faltaban menos de dos manzanas para llegar al Jeffersonian el celular del agente sonó y antes siquiera de que este lograra buscarlo entre sus cosas su novia le sonrió triunfante sacándolo de su bolsillo mientras contestaba.

_Celular del Agente Booth_

_Dra. Brennan? Porque esta usted contestando el teléfono personal del agente Booth? _

_Oh, Cullen… lamento el malentendido, pero Parker estuvo jugando con mi teléfono y los volvió a intercambiar así que yo contesto el suyo y él mantiene apagado el mió incomunicándonos de todos... o por lo menos hasta que los intercambiemos de nuevo. _

Booth sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo después de que Temperance se acercara a robarle un fugaz beso sin cortarle la llamada a su jefe y cualquier intento por mantener la mente fría y marcar lo profesional de lo personal quedo reducido a la nada gracias a las actitudes tan atrevidas de su queridísima novia quien, después de que el agente ocupara su táctica para callarla, no había encontrado nada más entretenido que distraerlo en su intento por llevarlos sano y a salvo al trabajo.

_Cullen quiere que te diga, si te veo antes de que te pueda localizar, que necesita urgentemente tu presencia en su oficina._

_Bueno, visto que ya nombraste que yo mantenía tu celular apagado no me queda de otra más que hacer como que no te he visto y entrar a la oficina o ir por unos cafés y venir al laboratorio para intercambiar de inmediato los teléfonos. _

_¿Quieres acompañarme? Ángela debe estar en mi oficina esperando por los detalles engorrosos del porque nuevamente Cam me pillo con tu celular y de seguro va a querer preguntarme la razón de porque tengo los labios tan hinchados y no llevo lápiz labial._

Booth, después de estacionarse cerca de la puerta principal del jeffersonian, no tardo mucho en estirarse sobre el asiento de copiloto y abrirle la puerta a su novia quien, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, se bajo agitando su celular mientras que él se preguntaba como hacia la antropóloga para manipularlo cada vez que podía.

_Temperance saludo a los guardias de la entrada quienes miraron extrañados como cientifica más importante del lugar, a pesar de ya ser más de las ocho, entraba rejada por las puerta principal ajena a todo el caos que se vivía dentro del laboratorio. _

_Dra. Brennan! Ya era hora! _

Temperance sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas intento parecer lo bastante indiferente para los astutos ojos de su jefa quien parecía haberla esperado junto a la puerta del ascensor.

_Cam, Buenos Días… te veo agitada, pasa algo? _

_Pasa algo? Brennan, te llame hace más de tres horas y me dijiste que como maximo te ibas a demorar dos! Caroline, ya me tiene los pelos de punta preguntándome por la identificación del cuerpo y como no tengo material genetico no podemos avanzar hasta que hagas tu identificación. _

_Bueno Cam, mi horario de trabajo comienza a las 8:30 am y si mal no estoy todavía me quedan 5 minutos para ir a mi oficina, tomar mi bata y ponerme al día…._

_Bien, es verdad, perosabes que cuando tenemos casos de seguridad nacional se cita al personal sobre las horas de trabajo y no es mi culpa que justo haya caído un problema de estos cuando tú y Booth decidieron "consolidar" su sociedad. _

Lamentablemente para Temperance, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma tremendamente rápida al nombre de su compañero y vasto nada más escuchar su nombra para que su rostro se colocara de un rojo intenso y los recuerdos de la noche pasada saltaran por su mente haciendo que su jefa sonriera triunfante al lograr tal bochorno en la fría cientifica.

_Cam… yo y Booth no tenemos nada… fue Parker… intercambio nuestros celulares…. Booth tiene apagado mi celular… y como yo no puedo estar incomuni-_

_Me atrae la idea de poder quedarnos aquí charlando Brennan pero tenemos un caso jugoso así que porque no dejamos esta conversación para más adelante y pasamos a la plataforma? Estoy segura de que Angela amaría ensamblarnos a la hora de almuerzo para escuchar las explicaciones._

Y sin siquiera sentirse con la completa fuerza como para refutarle la acusación, Temperance siguió en silencio a su sonriente jefa para revisar los cuerpos que la estaban esperando al mismo tiempo que Booth llegaba a su trabajo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido para su jefe e intentaba mostrarse enojado con el mundo como cada vez que su hijo tomaba su teléfono y lo escondía para separarlo de sus novias.

El agente logro ingresar a su oficina sin toparse con mucha gente y cuando estuvo sentado detrás de su escritorio un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al observar la fotografía que tenia a mano derecha.

El cuadro había sido tomado hace no más de dos meses pero al observarlo, Booth sintió como si la hubiese sacado hace meses, en ella estaba Temperance rodeando los hombros de Parker con ambos brazos mientras estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina de la antropóloga.

_Jeez huesos… te me apareces en todos lados _

_Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo y así ahorrarme dolores de cabeza, mira que tener a uno de mis mejores agentes desconectado del mundo no es muy útil últimamente. _

Cullen estaba apoyado en la puerta con una burlesca sonrisa en el rostro y el agente se maldijo interiormente al no darse cuenta desde cuando su jefe había estado observando la boba sonrisa que tenia por estar mirando el cuadro sobre su escritorio.

_Señor, cuanto lo siento, Parker paso conmigo el fin de semana y el viernes fuimos a buscar a Huesos y- _

_Si, si, teléfonos cambiados para enojar a tus novias, la Doctora Brennan se encargo de comunicarme el dilema cuando llame a tu celular, en serio Booth, deberías de una vez por todas centrar cabeza y pedirle matrimonio a tu doctora, así de paso dejas de salir con tanta abogada rubia para llamar su atención, mira que las bromitas de tu hijo y los celos de la doctora están comenzando a interferir con mis investigaciones. _

Booth sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza por segunda vez en el día y antes siquiera de poder darle alguna oportunidad a su jefe para embromarlo aún más, cambio el tono de voz e intento parecer lo más curioso.

_Hablo con Huesos? Que acaso tenemos un caso? _

Por milagro, Cullen pareció olvidarse repentinamente de todo el incidente y como siempre informo a Booth sobre los hallazgos antes de dejarlo ir hacia el Jeffersonian, donde de seguro, la antropóloga ya tenia absolutamente todo revisado.

Lo malo, es que su jefe no sabia que su razón de atraso también había atrasado a su antropóloga forense y que si bien, la había dejado cerca del Jeffersonia para no levantar muchas sospecha, el que hubiese llegado a tal hora iba a tenerla bajo la atenta mirada de Cam y Ángela que seguramente ya estaban sentadas escuchando quien sabe que cosa de los labios de huesos.

Y Booth por primera vez en la mañana se dio cuenta de que con Huesos, a pesar de llegar al acuerdo de no intimidad en el trabajo, no habían dejado claro de cómo iba a ser su comportamiento ahora que estaban juntos o siquiera una excusa razonable del porque Parker había intercambiado sus celulares esta vez si él ya no estaba saliendo con nadie que no fuera su antropóloga forense.

Bien, de seguro no podría comportarse como hoy en la mañana besándola a la más mínima oportunidad que tenían para evitar su enojo por el tráfico, ni abrazarla por capricho o tomarle la mano camino a los interrogatorios para evitar que otros la mirasen.

Pero tampoco podría comportarse frió, eso sin duda alguna levantaría muchas más sospechas que tomarle la mano y es que, ahora que ya tenia abiertos los ojos y admitidos sus sentimientos hacia su compañera, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente todos, incluyendo sus superiores, habían asumido que entre él y la antropóloga había algo más que profesional.

_Tal vez… eso trabaje: coqueteo sin romanticismo… no creo que a huesos le moleste si le hago una escena por el celular… _

Por suerte o desgracia para el agente, ya se encontraba a fuera del laboratorio de su novia y no tenía otra oportunidad para un plan de emergencia en el caso de que Temperance hubiese contado algo a los nerds.

El guardia de la entrada lo saludo como de costumbre y desde lejos pudo observar que en la plataforma estaban Cam, Hodgins y Ángela. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la artista y reuniendo todas las artimañas que antes había ocupado en los interrogatorios intento parecer lo más desesperado por su teléfono después de "un regaño" de su jefe.

_Hey chicos! Donde esta Huesos?! _

Su tono elevado a una octava hizo efecto en los científicos y Cam, que minutos antes se encontraba sonriendo, lo miro fijamente en lo que el agente logro reconocer como decepción y curiosidad.

_Buenos días para ti también Booth. _

"_Y la rutina se repite"_ pensó Booth cuando tanto Ángela como Hodgins se daban la vuelta para observarlo con algo de gracia y rastros de desilusión al saludarlo: seguramente los nerds habían aprovechado el momento en el que no se encontraba la antropóloga para ponerse al día y descubrir que Huesos tenia su celular. Por lo que Booth se felicito internamente e intento camuflar bien su felicidad para parecer lo más frustrado y desesperado que podía.

_Si, Buenos días serán para ustedes… y bien donde esta Huesos?!_

_Atrás tuyo Booth… y por cierto ¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana? _

Su cuerpo reacciono antes de que la antropóloga estuviese a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta para encararla su corazón dio un salto de alegría al ver a su novia con el brazo estirado hacia él moviendo su celular en mano mientras que la sonrisa siniestra que ocupaba siempre que iban a comenzar una colosal batalla verbal se formaba en sus labios y los científicos se acomodaban al otro lado de la tabla de examinación para ser espectadores en lo que Ángela definió como "la sexta batalla por el celular de Booth".

_Ja ja huesos, muy chistoso… mira que Tamy me llamo el sábado diciéndome que no podríamos vernos más porque no estaba dispuesta a ser la niñera de nadie. _

Por lo menos eso, no era mentira, ya que Tamy si había sido su ultimo intento de novia espantada por su hijo y actual novia quien parecía completamente satisfecha con la elección de mentira que había hecho el agente para montar la escenita y evitar así las preguntas que de seguro Ángela no había alcanzado a realizar.

_Oh cuanto lo siento Booth… si hubiera sabido que ibas a salir nuevamente con esa aboga quizás no le hubiese dicho que estabas pasando el fin de semana con tu querido hijo. _

La pareja siguió su juego y Ángela ahogo un grito cuando vio al par tan cerca uno del otro pero para su desgracia el mismo grito sirvió de aviso para el par y es que, estaban tan enfrascado en su "pelea" que no se habían dado cuenta de que sus cuerpos reaccionaron como dos imanes y que la distancia ahora era casi nula entre ellos.

Booth fue el primero en saltar lejos del espacio personal de su pareja arrancando la risa de Cam y Hodgins mientras que Temperance al verlo tan ahogado en la vergüenza se hizo la desentendida y después de entregarle el celular a su dueño se encamino hacia la tabla de examinación dándole la espalda al agente para así, disipar un poco las ganas de besarlo que su aroma le provocaban.

_Mujer caucásica de 20 a 35 años, posiblemente la herida de bala en el pecho a la altura de la tercera articulación esternocostal haya causado la muerte... la otra victima también caucásica entre 20 y 35 años con una herida de bala en la misma zona que la primera victima lo que sin duda alguna avalaría la teoría del asesinato en serie. _

_Según el registro los cuerpos fueron hallados a unos 30 kilómetros de la carretera norte y ya mande a un equipo para revisar la zona por si aparecen más victimas y recolectar una serie de muestras para Hodgins… ¿Qué hay sobre las identificaciones?_

_Con los registros dentales Ángela logro identificarlas como Marie y Luisa Luang ambas desaparecidas hace más de tres años. _

Ni Cam ni Hodgins tuvieron la oportunidad de expresar alguna opinión sobre sus descubrimientos ya que Temperance y Booth se habían enfrascado de tal forma en su trabajo que mantenían la conversación centrada en ellos mientras revisaban todos los informes que cada uno había llenado pero para su desgracia, la artista que ya había salido del espasmo inicial y comenzaba a sentir algo extraño rodeando a la pareja no pudo aguantar ser excluida y no tardo en hacerse notar.

_Ejem… chicos yo sé que aman estar el uno con el otro pero creen posible intentar dejarnos a nosotros participar siquiera en la conversación? _

_Lo siento… _

_No me di cuenta…_

Respondieron el agente y la antropóloga respectivamente arrancando una sonrisa burlona de todos los presentes que fue fácilmente olvidada cuando el equipo nuevamente se enfrascaba en la resolución del caso y dejaba de lado las burlas y las extrañas sospechas sobre el posible romance del centro del equipo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Primeramente pido disculpas! **_

_**Esta vez si que me he pasado y es que verdaderamente me centre en salvar un ramo al punto de olvidarme completamente de mi escritura (la verdad tuve un informe que redactar y eso me dejo sin ganas de escribir cualquier cosa).**_

_**Por otra parte espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura de este pequeño capitulo y espero publicar pronto el siguiente! **_

_**Saludos como siempre a todos los lectores agradeciendo de ante mano sus comentarios que ya superan los 70! Realmente hacen que mi ego crezca xD **_


	15. Los Amigos

Gente, aqui les dejo el nuevo cap! me tarde, lo sé pero mucho menos que en el otro no? bueno espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos cuando vuelva a actualizar!

Gracias por sus comentarios y que comience la funcion!

**Capitulo Quince **

_**Los Amigos**_

Dos horas de interrogatorios, tres más de recolección de pruebas y una para analizar nuevamente los cuerpos después de que su asistente los limpiara fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de la mundialmente conocida y renombrada Temperance Brennan se sintiera completamente exhausta.

Bueno, el trabajo en si no tenia la culpa, si la rutina ya estaba establecida así de pesada desde que había conocido a Booth pero las grandes dosis de Sexo de la noche anterior y el casi nulo sueño realmente le estaban pesando a la antropóloga.

_¿Por qué no me quede en casa? _

Se pregunto nuevamente a si misma y es que si era sincera, después de toda la explosión de emociones y éxtasis con las que había vivido desde el viernes pasado su cuerpo y mente estaban lejos de poder ayudarla a mantenerse coherente o siquiera despierta para ir con su novio quien, después de llegar a un callejón sin salida, se había visto en la obligación de ir a reunirse con Caroline para revisar nuevamente la jurisdicción del caso dejándola en su oficina para que aprovechara el tiempo para descansar.

_Cariño, segura que te sientes bien?_

La voz de su mejor amiga irrumpió en sus pensamientos y Temperance lejos de levantarse del sofá en donde vulgarmente se había recostado, le hizo unas señas a Ángela para que se acercara y sentara en frente.

_Ange, solo estoy cansada, el fin de semana fue __demasiado caótico y no alcance a dormir bien anoche._

_Bueno, de seguro es tu conciencia por haberle robado de nuevo el celular a Booth para impedir que se encontrara con sus sexy abogada… en serio __deberías controlar esos celos cariño_

Las mejillas de la antropóloga se encendieron rápidamente espantando de paso toda la fatiga que sentía al escuchar el nombre de su novio y como si el sofá la estuviese quemando, se levanto de un salto acomodándose para encarar a su mejor amiga.

_No son celos Ange! Además tu más que nadie sabe que el__ truco del celular fue idea de Parker… yo solo lo estoy ayudando. _

Y no era mentira o por lo menos, la mitad de ello no lo era porque aunque le doliera admitirlo se había convertido en una mujer extremadamente celosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las parejas sexuales que el agente había buscado para disipar la tensión sexual que había entre ellos pero de la misma forma, ella nunca había hecho algún movimiento hasta que el hijo de él se le acercara corriendo con el celular de su padre y le pidiese que contestara para espantar a una de sus primeras novias.

Después de eso, el resto era historia, ya que Parker cada vez que se quedaba con su padre o sabia de alguna novia de él, intercambiaba el celular de la antropóloga, con su autorización, por el de su padre y ella simplemente se dedicaba a atender a todas las llamadas con esa voz dulce que hacia explotar de celos a cualquiera que llamara y de paso la hacían sentir con cierto derecho sobre su querido compañero, derecho que ahora era completamente legitimo.

_Hablando de Parker, ¿Cómo esta? La ultima vez que Rebecca lo trajo fue el lunes __antepasado y desde ahí que no lo he visto. _

_Bueno, el viernes Booth lo fue a recoger y vinieron a buscarme para salir a cenar y pasear un rato. _

_Aaw!! Cariño por favor dime que pasaste el fin de semana en la casa de Booth jugando a la familia y que estas cansada por haber tenido sexo salvaje con ese bombonazo del FBI_

_Ange!! Sabes perfectamente que la relación que sostengo con Booth (en el trabajo) es completamente profesional así que deja de pensar en sexo además, pase el fin de semana en mi casa y Booth después del paseo del viernes me dejo en el laboratorio para que tomara mi auto. _

_Cariño, en serio __deberías de aprovechar y pasar un fin de semana con tus dos Booth a si Parker te ayuda con esa magia de niño encantador que tiene y tu y Booth dejan de hacerse los ciegos y comienzan a quemar toda esa tensión en prolongadas sesiones de sexo que varia falta les hace! _

_¿sexo? Porque siempre me pierdo el inicio de estas conversaciones?_

Las dos mujeres rieron divertidas cuando Hodgins ingreso en la habitación sentándose a un lado de su novia quien ya se había acomodado en el sofá en donde antes estaba dormitando la antropóloga.

_Quizás__ sea porque estas mas interesado en las posibles conspiraciones del FBI en el caso que de nuestras conversaciones que por cierto, tenia entendido que eran solo de mujeres_

_Oh vamos amor, tu sabes que en el orden de mis prioridades estas tu, el trabajo, el sexo y después las conspiraciones aunque si __están pensando en hacer una orgía con la buena doctora aquí presente estoy completamente abierto a dejar el trabajo para el tercer lugar. _

Antes siquiera que Temperance tuviera una oportunidad para defender su sonrojo o debatir el comentario de Hodgins su teléfono sonó y, entre las risas y bromas que la pareja daba al imaginarse como reaccionaria Booth si le invitaran a una orgía en donde estuviera la antropóloga, contesto.

_Brennan _

_Hey Tempe, espero que no interrumpa tu trabajo_

_Kain! Estaba esperando tu llamada_

Cuando la antropóloga reconoció quien llamaba salto del sofá en donde estaba compartiendo con sus amigos y estos, al notar como los ojos de su amiga se iluminaban y la hacían buscar un lugar menos ruidoso dentro de su oficina intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y decidieron callarse para escuchar atentos la llamada que Temperance sostenía.

_Vi la llamada perdida del celular de tu esposo y como recién me he desocupado __decidí llamarte para contarte que Seth se ha comportado de maravilla, me sorprendió al principio que no llorara más después de que lo dejara jugar en el patio con los otros perros pero al ver como tu esposo le hablo hoy en la mañana no me extraña su buen comportamiento y disciplina. _

La antropóloga sintió como sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de rojo y como en su pecho más de algo se revolvía colocando una gran sonrisa en sus labios que confundió mucho más a los dos curiosos que escuchaban solo la mitad de la conversación.

_Si, Booth __tiene ese efecto…. Pero bueno lo que yo realmente queria saber era si vas a quedarte ahí toda la tarde o iras a tu consulta? _

_Bien, hoy no tengo ninguna cita en la consulta y mi hermana necesita algo de ayuda así que pienso quedarme toda la tarde, ¿Por qué, tienes algún problema acaso?_

_No, no hay ningun problema, es que estaba pensando salir temprano hoy para darme una vuelta por allá_

_Tempe, tu sabes que tu presencia siempre es bienvenida y a Seth le encantaria verte, así aprovechamos de iniciar su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible, claro, si es que a tu esposo no le importa que iniciemos sin él. _

_La verdad, el que me fuera temprano fue idea de Booth y es que como ya termine con la identificación de los cuerpos y tenemos que esperar la orden del juez, me dijo que aprovechara el día y fuera para allá después del almuerzo para relajarme un rato. _

_Definitivamente es una excelente idea, Seth va a ponerse realmente contento al verte_

_Bueno, entonces quedamos en eso, te parece bien si paso por el hotel a eso de las 6 pm _

_Ok, entonces nos vemos a las Seis, saludos a tu esposo Tempe, nos vemos. _

Temperance corto la llamada con una gran sonrisa en los labios al recordar como el veterinario quedo convencido con que Booth era su esposo y como ella no había hecho nada para cambiar el malentendido pero apenas se dio la vuelta, los rostros sorprendidos y curiosos de Ángela y Hodgins la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad sin ser conciente siquiera del gran malentendido que ahora se estaba maquinando en sus mentes.

_Acaba__s de programar una cita un día lunes para juntarte en un hotel con un sujeto que se llama Kain?_

El primero en interrogar fue Hodgins y Temperance por más que intento mantenerse seria el que sus amigos intentaran controlar su vida privada le hizo reír lo que fue malinterpretado por el entomólogo y su pareja.

_¿Por qué no me he enterado de que __tenías nuevo novio? Y mejor aun ¿Quién es Kain?_

Temperance abrió la boca para defenderse y aclarar el malentendido pero antes siquiera de que alguna palabra saliera de ella, Cam ingreso en su oficina alcanzando a escuchar la ultima palabra de Ángela y sumándose al interrogatorio.

_¿Kain? ¿__Es algún nuevo sospechoso?_

_¿Del caso? Nop, es sospechoso de ser el nuevo novio de la doctora Brennan que por cierto no nos había dicho que tenía un nuevo romance. _

_Brennan tienes novio nuevo? Wow! Como es que Booth todavía no lo ha interrogado o mejor aún, como es que no nos habíamos enterado antes? _

_Eso mismo estoy esperando yo que me conteste! Mira que no __abandonaré esta habitación hasta que me digas quien es Kain y desde cuando estas saliendo con él!! _

Hablan de Kain_ Forks? Porque lo unico que sé de él es que estudio medicina veterinaria en la universidad de Oxford y se titulo con honores el 93', desde ahí ha estado trabajando en su propia clinica, por lo demas, tiene los papeles limpios y según su hermana mayor siempre ha sido un hombre respetable. _

_Booth!!_

Gritó Temperance al ver como su novio, que había alcanzado a medio escuchar toda la conversación, estaba tranquilamente recargado sobre la puerta de la oficina a espaldas de todo el grupo.

_Vaya, ya me estaba extrañando que no fuéramos informados por nuestro siempre confiable detective_

_Se supone que estabas con Caroline esperando la orden, no investigando los antecedentes de Kain!!_

El sarcasmo de Hodgins no fue escuchado más que por Ángela y Cam haciéndolas sonreír mientras que la pareja comenzaba una de sus discusiones verbales y mantenían su vista clavada en los ojos del otro lo que sin duda alguna hizo que la antropóloga entendiera en cierto grado el juego en el que Booth dejaba creer a los demás de que entre ella y Kain había algo.

_Huesos, sabes que lo hice por tu bienestar y el del renacuajo, además tenia ciertas dudas si ese sujeto era realmente confiable o no._

_Pues ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no necesito que estés investigando a todas las personas con las que me cruzo, se cuidarme muy bien, y eso creo que lo deberías tener más que claro. _

_Wow chicos! Tranquilos, no creo que sea una buena idea combinar la hora de almuerzo con sangre _

Ni uno ni otro se dio cuenta del grito de sorpresa que había dado Ángela o como junto con Cam se habían quedado de una pieza al escuchar el comentario de Booth y si no fuera porque Hodgins los trajo a la realidad hubieran seguido peleando por lo mismo todo el día o en el peor de los casos habrían terminado besándose al frente del equipo.

_Hodgins tiene razón, que te parece si aceptas un almuerzo como muestra de paz y vamos al Dinner para discutir lo ultimo del caso antes de que te vayas?_

_Suena una buena idea, pero no quiero ir al Dinner… que te parece si vamos al restaurante del otro día? Mira que tengo un antojo por probar de nuevo el plato especial_

_Lo que tu digas huesos, bueno chicos, nos vemos en un rato_

Hodgins se quedo mirando el como Booth se acercaba aún mas de lo necesario a la antropóloga para ayudarle a colocarse el abrigo y como esta le sonreía mucho más de lo acostumbrado mientras iban conversando hacia la salida pero justo cuando la pareja ya salía de su cambo visual su novia salio del shock llamando su atención.

_Booth acaba de decir "por tu bienestar y el del renacuajo"?_


	16. Malentendidos

Hey gente! tantos dias sin vernos! ( jo si lo se de nuevo me tarde) espero que no se molesten mucho conmigo despues de leer el siguiente enrredo porque verdaderamente he enrredado un poco (conste, dije solo un poco!) las cosas XDDD bueno, como siempre saludos a todos y a ver si alguien por ahi ve a Sibi! que hace tiempo que no veo a esa chica! (sibi! en serio se me ocurrio una GRAN idea asi que apurate con ese caps X3) y por supuesto doy las gracias a mi queridisisima hermana que ya se ha transformado en algo asi como editora-opinologa de mis fics XD (¬¬ vez? si te mando mail xD solo que no por hotmail XD)

bueno, terminando con los saludos y las gracias por sus review! (todavia no puedo creer que lleve 82 -) les pongo el sgte capitulo que espero disfruten!

_Capitulo Dieciséis_

_**Malentendidos**_

_¿y bien? _

Booth intento ocupar su sonrisa en contra de su novia pero esta lejos de quedar influenciada bajo sus efectos se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con mayor seriedad que antes.

_Vamos amor… no puedes negar que te ha gustado dejar a Ángela tan shockeada_

_Booth! Creí que había quedado claro que no puedes llamarme con esos eufemismos en el trabajo_

_Pero no estamos trabajando mi vida, así que puedo ocupar tanta cursilería se me cruce por la mente, pero no nos desviemos del tema y admite que te gusto que dejara a Ange tan sorprendida_

_Bueno, si… convengo en que fue divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de Ángela y Cam, pero no sé porque presiento que algo no va a salir del todo bien con esa falsa. _

Booth alcanzo las manos de su novia por sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos mientras le sonreía ampliamente haciendo que la antropóloga se sonrojara por completo ante la muestra de cariño.

_Bebe, si los chicos creen que sales con Kain, no van a tener tiempo siquiera de notar nuestra relación y déjame decirte que lo ultimo que quiero hoy, es escuchar a Ángela chillándome en el oido. _

_Te concedo el punto, pero vas a poder manejar tus celos porqu,e lo único que vas a escuchar en el laboratorio, si continúas con la farsa será, kain por aquí y kain por allá_

_Bueno, admito que será completamente detestable escuchar sobre ese sujeto pero se merece aunque sea un mínimo de respeto después de mantenerme informado, cada una hora, sobre el estado de Seth _

_Oh mi Indiscutido macho alfa vigilando los movimientos de su casi imposibles competencia _

Booth sonrió con arrogancia a su novia y esta, después de observar de reojo por la ventana del restaurante y no ver a nadie conocido cerca, se inclino sobre la mesa y le robo un apasionado beso en los labios.

Cuando Temperance se separo fue el turno de Booth para besarla y estuvieron sumidos en su burbuja personal hasta que sus pulmones rasguñaron en sus pechos por la falta de oxigeno obligándolos a volver a sus asientos pero sin quitar la vista de los ojos del otro.

_Había estado extrañando eso toda la mañana_

_Pues realmente vas a tener que llegar a recompensarme a la casa bebe porque fue realmente difícil mantenerme profesional después de todas esas sacudidas de caderas que diste durante la mañana. _

La antropóloga soltó una risa antes de robarle nuevamente un beso a su novio llamando la atención de más de alguna pareja dentro del restaurante que expedía envidia ante tal acaramelado par.

_Parecemos adolescentes _

_No se tu pero yo me siento como un adolescente _

_Pues yo mas bien me siento tremendamente agotada_

_Si lo sé, puedo ser realmente agotador en la cama._

_Seeley! No lo decía por eso! Si no más bien por que Cam me ha tenido desde primera hora corriendo de un lado a otro por haber llegado tarde. _

El agente le sonrió a su novia perdiéndose completamente en sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y rozaba ligeramente sus labios mientras le susurraba.

_Lo sé bebe y también sé que no has tenido un verdadero minuto para digerir todo lo que ha pasado por lo que realmente quiero que vayas a buscar a Seth y vuelvas a tu departamento para que descanses un poco y a la noche podamos hablar y tener sexo salvaje que, como dice Ángela, mucha falta nos hace. _

_Si Ángela te escuchara lo mas seguro es que le daría un paro cardiaco_

_Lo mas seguro es que si me escucha no pare de saltar de un lado a otro, ni nos deje solos por lo menos unas cuantas semanas _

_Bueno, en eso tienes razón y veo la lógica de tener que esconder nuestra relación en el trabajo _

Booth sonrió con anticipación al escuchar la pequeña indirecta que había en las palabras de su novia pero lejos de enojarse sujeto con mayor fuerza las manos sus novia mientras se colocaba de pie obligándola a copiarle para abandonar el restaurante.

_Amor, vamos a hablar de eso luego, por ahora que te parece si vamos por Seth y te tomas el resto de la tarde_

_No te vas a tomar la tarde tu también? Creí que tenías dicho que ya no había nada que hacer por hoy_

_Y es la verdad, pero tengo una reunión con Cullen a eso de las siete y tengo que asistir por obligación, pero apenas termine me iré a tu departamento de acuerdo? _

La antropóloga le permitió a Booth sus derroches de caballerismo al salir del restaurante y camino a la SUV pero una vez que estuvieron en ella y el agente amenazo con encender el auto, aprovecho la instancia para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo profundamente en los labios dejandolo completamente derrotado y en blanco.

_¿y eso porque fue? _

Logro articular Booth cuando su novia se reacomodo en el asiento del copiloto mientras regulaba su respiración que había sido drásticamente alzada por el lujurioso beso.

_¿Por qué? Acaso tengo que tener una explicación lógica para cada muestra de afecto hacia mi novio? _

Ante tal respuesta el agente no pudo mas que reír y, olvidándose momentáneamente de la hora que era, tomo a su novia por el rostro y la volvió a besar.

_Oh bebe, por eso te amo _

_Lo sé, tengo ese efecto en todos Seeley _

El viaje al Jeffersonian fue corto y aunque no tuvieron verdaderas pausas como las de la mañana para besarse largamente en los semáforos, Temperance se dio el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del agente y entrelazar su mano con la que Booth tenía puesta en los cambios.

Por su parte, el animo en el laboratorio se había encendido y todos estaban sentados en la zona de descanso mientras disfrutaban de sus almuerzos y pelaban a la feliz pareja que no tenían siquiera una mínima idea del pandemonio que se les venia encima.

_Pues yo creo que todo esto no es más que un intento por parte de la doctora para mantenernos ocupados y lejos de su vida personal mientras aprovecha para salir con su verdadero novio. _

_Jack, sabes que te amo, pero Brennan es mi mejor amiga y sé que es completamente incapaz de tramar un plan así de elaborado cuando se trata de esconder una relación, es más, tu mismo has visto que cualquier intento nunca consigue mas que darnos la información deseada, tal como ahora. _

_En eso no te refuto amor, pero que pasa si Booth ha creado una escaramuza para despistarnos y así mantener en secreto su romance evitando de paso, que tu andes merodeando a su alrededor. _

Cam sonrió divertida cuando vio a Ángela aprovechar el apasionado discurso de conspiratoria de su novio para robarle unas cuantas papas fritas.

_Hodgins, eso es absurdo y si Booth tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de comenzar un romance con la Doctora Brennan créeme que ya nos habríamos enterado._

_Booth y tu tuvieron un romance e intentaron mantenerlo secreto, no veo porque no lo haga ahora. _

La forense casi se atraganto con la comida al escuchar al entomólogo y este, presintiendo su victoria volvio la vista a su plato para encontrarlo casi vació a pesar de que él no había comido gran cosa.

_Booth y yo decidimos mantener nuestra "relación" en secreto para no poner más difícil el ambiente que había y ciertamente fui yo la que tuvo esa idea ya que no quería causar mas conmociones de las que dio mi llegada. _

Ángela asintió en comprensión y aprobación a su jefa mientras robaba una porción del alimento de su novio quien dejo su pote en la mesa con fuerza llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

_Bueno, ya me doy, ustedes ganan pero eso no evita que siga pensando que entre Booth y la Dra. B se esta encendiendo algo y que ese tal Kain no es mas que una fachada. _

Ángela ahogo una risita ante la idea de su novio y compartiendo una mirada de comprensión con su jefa siguieron con el tema que verdaderamente les había hecho almorzar en el instituto.

_¿crees que Brennan este realmente embarazada?_

_Me es difícil creerlo, sobre todo porque no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que tenia novio pero por las palabras de Booth no puedo mas que pensar que Brennan conoce a Kain hace un largo tiempo y que de seguro, esta embarazada de él._

_Bueno, si lo dices así puede que Brennan haya tenido un romance corto con él y que se olvidaran uno del otro hasta la noticia del embarazo._

_¿Por qué es que siguen pensando que la buena Dra. B esta embarazada? Es que no han escuchado las mil veces que ha dicho que ella no quiere hijos?_

_Piénsalo por un minuto Hodgins: Brennan sale una tarde sin decirle a nadie que va a juntarse con Kain para evitar que Booth lo investigue, cenan en un restaurante romántico, toman unos tragos, van a un hotel y queman energías…_

_Pero al otro día las dosis de alcohol hacen que la Dra. Brennan racionalice las cosas, signan con sus vidas y cada uno se va por su lado hasta que descubran que ese pequeño encuentro se convirtió en un pequeño… dios Ángela… tu teoría es espeluznantemente posible…_

_Por favor Cam, en serio lo crees siquiera ¿Por qué la Dra. B no nos habría dicho sobre su embarazo? O mejor aun. ¿Por qué Booth no habría puesto una orden de captura en el sujeto?_

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio mirando al entomólogo y este, justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente escucho desde la puerta principal la discusión que traían Temperance y Seeley.

_Que no es posible Huesos… tengo una reunión realmente importante y Cullen me mataría si falto de nuevo._

_Pero Booth tu me prometiste asistir! O acaso ya te olvidaste? _

_Claro que no lo he olvidado, y créeme que QUIERO estar ahí, pero verdaderamente no puedo… además, vas a estar con Kain y sabes que su presencia me patea. _

La antropóloga ahogo la risa que amenazaba con atacarla y le corto el paso al agente en medio del pasillo mientras lo miraba a los ojos intentando persuadirlo sin ser conciente que tres pares de ojos estaban poco menos cayéndose sobre el barandal del segundo piso para poder escuchar su conversación.

_Booth… por favor…. Por mi y Seth si? _

El agente juro escuchar un grito de sorpresa seguido de un "shh" pero su vista estaba clavada en los ojos de su novia y todo su cerebro centrado en no ceder al impulso de besarla en el trabajo.

_Huesos… estas jugando sucio… _

Temperance sonrió cuando vio a su agente mas concentrado en la lucha de su deseo por ella que en defender su pensamiento y sintiendo el sabor de la victoria tomo un paso hacia delante, entrando en el espacio personal del agente quien trago con dificultad.

_TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!_

El grito de Ángela hizo que todos los científicos que estaban incorporándose al trabajo dejaran inconcluso sus acciones para observar como la artista, bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras hacia una antropóloga y agente especial realmente confundidos y sonrojados al darse cuenta de que minutos antes, el equipo completo había estado observándolos desde el segundo piso.

_Más vale que te alejes de Booth y dejes de lado todos esos intentos de seducción! _

La pareja paso del bochorno a la sorpresa permitiendo que la artista, quien ya se encontraba a su lado, jalara de Booth interponiéndose entre ellos.

_Como es posible Cariño! Yo que pensé que era tu mejor amiga! Como pudiste siquiera esconderme tamaña noticia y peor aun!! Seguir coqueteando con este bombonazo del FBI como si nada pasara mientras Kain intenta mantener una relación seria contigo!! _

_¿Qué?_

Temperance no sabia si reír y llorar y es que conocía tan bien a su amiga que minutos antes ya se había preparado psicológicamente para lo que seguramente seria una larga conversación con ella pero nada en el mundo la hubiera preparado para la reacción que Ángela había tenido y si era franca, ni si quiera tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

_No te hagas la loca conmigo Temperance Brennan! Lo eh escuchado todo! Sé sobre Seth y sobre Kain y no puedo siquiera creer que no me hayas dicho antes!! _

_Espera ahí! Sabes sobre Seth?! _

Booth sintió un burbujeo en su garganta mientras su corazón galopaba con ruido sobre su pecho mientras miraba como su novia era acosada por su mejor amiga y le pedía ayuda con la mirada.

_Tiempo fuera Ángela! ¿Qué es específicamente lo que escuchaste sobre Seth?_

La artista se dio vuelta para encarar al agente y este, al ver la mirada que la chica tenia en el rostro sintió como la valentía se le drenaba e inconcientemente coloco las manos a la altura de su pecho como barrera defensiva ante un posible ataque de la artista.

_Que escuche!? En serio quieres saber Booth!? Bien, sé que Temperance ha tenido un romance con Kain y que quedo embarazada y peor aun! Tu lo sabias y no nos dijiste absolutamente nada y para colmo! Sigues coqueteando con Brennan como si nada pasara! _

_¿yo embarazada? _

El silencio se hizo presente y desde el segundo piso tanto Hodgins como Cam esperaron a la reacción de alguno de los tres que estaba abajo y justo cuando la artista iba a pedir alguna explicación a su mejor amiga el rostro de Booth cayo con la mirada al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

_¿Booth te encuentras bien?_

Ángela al escuchar a la forense preguntar desde el segundo piso por el bienestar del hombre que estaba a su espalda se giro sorprendida para encararlo nuevamente y sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver su reacción.

_Cariño… yo en serio no quise…. _

Antes siquiera de que lograra terminar su frase la antropóloga comenzó a reírse confundiendo aun más a la masa de gente que había formado un perímetro seguro a unos metros de donde estaba el equipo.

_La Dra. Brennan… realmente se esta riendo?_

Hodgins desvió la mirada hacia Cam al escucharla susurrar pero tuvo que volver rápidamente la vista al frente cuando escucho que, además de la risa la antropóloga y el griterío de Ángela pidiendo una explicación, Booth explotaba en una sonora carcajada.

_¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? Y tu Booth porque te estas riendo!?_

Booth por mas intento que hizo no pudo aguantarse la risa pero a pesar de ser conciente de que su actitud de chico serio en el laboratorio después de esto iba a quedar completamente destruida no hizo mayor intento por calmarse, sobretodo después de ver como su novia estaba disfrutando igual o en mayor medida del show que Ángela, sin siquiera ser conciente, estaba montando.

La artista por su parte tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a raya y no explotar ante la desconsiderada risa de sus amigos pero, después de mandarle una mirada de socorro a los dos científicos que todavía se mantenían un poco al margen, decidió esperar a que la pareja se calmara.

_Jesús, no me había reído tanto desde hace años! _

_Bien, es bueno saber que por lo menos pudiste disfrutar de la risa pero ahora Booth, me estas explicando que esta pasando porque verdaderamente no pienso esperar a que Brennan termine de reírse. _

Una sonrisa burlona se apodero del agente cuando vio a su novia incapaz de parar su risa y como se afirmaba con fuerza a uno de los pilares del edificio lo que sin duda hizo que su caballerismo saliera a flote pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarla para intentar calmarla su celular sonó y al no reconocer el numero, se vio tentado a contestar.

_Sr. Booth? _

Con solo escuchar la voz del veterinario todo deje de humor fue disipado del cuerpo del agente y su novia, al ver como el rostro de su pareja cambiaba drásticamente, se vio forzada en intentar guardar silencio y mantener la compostura.

_¿paso algo?_

_Disculpa si importune Booth, pero ha ocurrido algo mas o menos serio aquí. _

_¿Qué paso? _

Volvió a interrogar el agente con un poco más duro que la vez pasada lo que sin duda alguna hizo que los curiosos se marcharan y Temperance por fin dejara de reir.

_Deje a Seth jugando en el patio mientras ayudaba a mi hermana con cierto San Bernardo y aprovechábamos para almorzar, te juro que no lo deje solo mas de una hora…_

_Kain, estas dando vueltas, dime que rayos paso! _

… _tranquilo, no es nada grave o por lo menos, nada que no pueda ser curado._

Temperance no se dio cuenta de la mirada desconcertada de Ángela o las preguntas que esta le dio en susurros, toda su atención estaba centrada en el rostro de su novio quien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente mientras escuchaba el diagnostico del cachorro.

_Bien, no te preocupes, estaremos allá en menos de 15 min, tu solo mantenlo cerca y esta vez en serio si le quitas la mirada o te las veras conmigo. _

_Booth ¿Qué paso? _

_¿Qué fue eso?_

El agente ni siquiera espero a que Kain le contestara para cortar la llamada y dejo de observar a su novia por unos segundos mientras marcaba el numero de su jefe y volvía a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja sin contestar el mar de preguntas con la que la antropóloga y su mejor amiga lo atacaban.

_Señor es Booth, llegare un poco tarde a la reunión… no, nada de eso señor, no es porque quiera en serio… un problema familiar, a mi hijo le ha pasado un pequeño accidente y me han llamado… si, apenas lo deje con su madre vuelvo a la oficina… gracias señor… _

_¿hijo? _

_¿le paso algo a Parker?_

_¿Qué tiene que ver Parker con Kain?_

El agente sintió como el peso de su pequeña broma jugada a Ángela en la tarde estaba tomando peso pero ahora, en lo único que estaba preocupado era en llevar a Temperance con su cachorro y sabiendo que ella era capaz de leer todo en su mirada solo tuvo que levantar la vista para que esta entendiera el porque había mentido a su jefe y que realmente algo malo estaba ocurriendo con Seth y no con Parker mientras el agente pasaba por alto las preguntas que Ángela, Cam y Hodgins le habían hecho.

_No es Parker… es Seth… Ángela, después te llamo y te explico todo lo prometo y Cam creo que necesitare el resto de la tarde libre, si es que no te incomoda. _

La forense asintió todavía en shock mientras la pareja abandonaba nuevamente el laboratorio y los dejaba, por segunda vez en el día completamente confundidos y llenos de ideas cruzadas en la cabeza.


	17. Recomendaciones

OMG gente! estamos casi en los 90! realmente me hacen sentir orgullosa XD gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me ayudan a corregir mis errores y poder seguir escribiendo con mayor esmero, bueno, me di cuenta que el cap 16 tiene varios errores ( me avisaron la verdad XD) asi que pronto (el lunes) estare republicandolo y despues, el cap 18!

espero poder terminar Kaos esta semana XD asi que vayan disfrutando porque les keda poco!

**Capitulo Diecisiete **

_**Recomendaciones**_

Aunque Booth no estuviera acostumbrado a ocupar las sirenas de su automóvil mas de lo estrictamente necesario, la llamada lo había dejado un tanto inquieto y sin siquiera darse cuenta, la angustia de su novia se había mezclado con la suya llevándolo a un estado de eutrofia un tanto inquietante.

_¿Booth? _

La interrogación de la antropóloga nuevamente quedo en el aire sin ser escuchada por el agente que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y esta, al ver que en definitiva no iba a ser percibida, se cruzo de brazos e intento cerrar los ojos para matar el tiempo de espera.

Si bien el viaje no tomaba más de quince minutos a la velocidad que iban, la antropóloga apreció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y avanzaran con excesiva lentitud para su gusto. Probo mirar por la ventana del auto para calmar su angustia pero el que su propio novio no fuese capaz de articular palabra y estuviera afirmando el volante con tanta fuerza realmente no le ayudaban.

_¿Booth? _

El sonido de las sirenas taladraba la cabeza de la antropóloga y sus pies comenzaron a golpear de forma rítmica el suelo de la SUV mientras se exprimía las manos a causa de los nervios. Temperance intento ser racional, pero nada en su entorno le facilito la tarea y aunque su gran mente podía convertirse en una gran biblioteca en la que se lograba perderse por días completos analizando sus conocimientos, en este minuto lo único que apaleaba en ella era su pequeño y blanco cachorro. La cantidad de accidentes que le habían podido pasar al labrador levantaban una lista kilométrica y por mas análisis que le diera a esta, cualquiera de las posibles opciones era demasiado para ella.

_Debí quedarme con él… no debí dejarlo con Kain.. ni siquiera lo conozco bien… debí… debí _

Booth había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del estado de su novia hasta que al doblar en una esquina la miro de reojo, por un reflejo que ya tenía condicionado.

No fue mas de tres segundos los que su vista estuvo clavada en el su compañera y para su desgracia, fue justo en ese momento en el que ella decidió lanzar al aire lo que la tenia tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones aumentando mucho mas su culpa.

_Temperance… no hay forma en la que tu hubieras podido evitar el accidente_

Su voz logro con dificultad sobrepasar el griterío que llevaban con las sirenas pero fue más que suficiente para que la antropóloga se sintiera menos angustiada.

_Pero… Seeley… que tal si se ha intoxicado, que tal si un perro mayor le herido o peor aun… _

Booth exprimió a fondo el acelerador cuando a la distancia pudo divisar su destino generando cierto pánico en su novia quien por fin logro sacar de su cabeza a su mascota para preocuparse realmente en llegar vivos después de ver como el agente, no pretendía siquiera bajar la velocidad del vehiculo a pesar de ya estar prácticamente frente al edificio.

_Seeley… que haces?! _

El miedo la dejo en una pieza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el agente giro el volante en 180 grados haciendo que la SUV amenazara con caerse hacia uno de sus lados mientras que, como por arte de magia, quedaban estacionados no sin antes, dejar unas grandes manchas negras por el desgaste de las ruedas.

_Oh si bebe! No pierdo el toque! _

Las sirenas dejaron de chillar y el agente precipitadamente dejo su asiento alcanzando la puerta de su novia quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Si bien, en otro minuto Booth se deleitaría molestándola, las circunstancias ameritaban el movimiento rápido así que sin siquiera esperar una reacción por parte de su novia, procedió a desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y a bajarla de un tiro mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

_Seeley con un demonio! Vuelves a conducir así y te prometo que caminaras chistoso por varias semanas! _

El griterío proveniente del pasillo fue velozmente alcanzado por el veterinario y este, al ver a su pobre hermana caminando lo más expedito posible hacia la sala de urgencias canina seguida de cerca por los dueños del cachorro que dormía placidamente sobre la mesa, suspiro aliviado.

_Temperance, Booth, que bueno que han llegado! _

La antropóloga, al haber salido del shock inicial que la extraña forma al estacionarse de su novio le había causado, no había parado ni un segundo en regañarlo y, después de un rápido intercambio de información con la que dueña del edificio, se habían impulsado pasillo dentro y cuando escucho la voz de Kain llamándola, se olvido de todos centrando su atención en su pequeño cachorro.

_Oh por dios… Kain, que le paso?_

El veterinario dirigió una mirada al agente y este sin siquiera mirarlo se acerco a la mesa de examinación para poder observar con mayor detalle las manchas rojas que el cachorro tenia por todo el abdomen.

_Cuando volví de almorzar me lo encontré sollozando al lado de un árbol y cuando me acerque me di cuenta que tenia esos extraños sarpullidos… Los llame mientras salían los resultado de los exámenes pero ahora ya le he dado el medicamento correspondiente y se ha quedado dormido. _

La antropóloga inconcientemente comenzó a analizar a su mascota notando fácilmente que la nariz de este estaba seca, sus pupilas dilatadas y la respiración un poco más vertiginosa de lo normal.

_¿Es normal que respire así de rápido?_

_Bueno, normal dentro de los parámetros de su enfermedad pero bien, mientras lo mantengas lejos de la hierba alta no creo que tenga mayor problemas. _

_Hierba alta? _

_Si, bien, tenemos unos metros de hierba Johnson allí atrás para los perros pedrigeros, ya saben, les tiras objetos entre la maleza y los dejas rastrearlos para mejorar sus destrezas cazadoras. _

_Wow, tiempo fuera…. Están diciendo que el enano es alérgico a la hierba? ¿los perros pueden ser alérgicos?_

Ante la interrupción espontánea del agente hacia su hermana, el veterinario tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse ante la cara de perplejidad que había puesto el hombre en frente suyo.

_Pues claro que pueden hacer cuadros alérgicos y según puedes ver por ti mismo, tu mascota lo es a la hierba_

_Tienes que estar bromeando… _

Temperance había estado tan absorta observando a su mascota que apenas escucho el diagnostico quedo tan o mas impresionada que su novio y, al levantar la vista para mirarlo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por reírse ante su expresión. Lamentablemente para ella, Booth la conocía tan bien como ella lo hacia con él y apenas sus vistas se toparon el agente pudo darse cuenta de que su novia había pensado en lo mismo que él.

_Huesos… no es gracioso…_

_¿Huesos? _

Preguntaron al unionsolo los dos hermanos y la antropóloga sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se giro hacia el par.

_Es un apodo por mi trabajo_

_Oh, es algo extraño si me permiten decirlo_

_Si, lo es, pero a ella le gusta, ahora bien, hay que darle algún medicamento extra al cachorro o simplemente mantenerlo lejos de la hierba. _

_No necesita nada más que reposo, ahora bien, el gran problema es que no puede estar cerca de la hierba y nosotros aquí, por petición de vario de nuestros clientes mas importantes, nos vemos obligados a tener de esta en el patio._

_Claro que tenemos un sector que esta especialmente diseñado para nuestros huéspedes mas sensibles pero claro, esta dentro de la casa. _

Temperance tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos envolviéndolo con la manta en la que estaba dormido y, después de analizar detalladamente lo que Kain y su hermana habían dicho, suspiro.

_Seth necesita aire libre y no creo que sea buena idea mantenerlo encerrado en un lugar que desconozca. _

Booth al escuchar el ultimátum de su novia sonrió para si y, tomando el bolso que en la mañana habían dejado junto al cachorro, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de su pareja dándole a entender que tenia todo su apoyo en la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

_Lo mejor será que deje a Seth con mi padre, así él aprovecha de tener compañía y no pasar todo el día solo._

_Lamento no poder haber sido de más ayuda Tempe, aunque ya sabes que por cualquier cosa que le pase a Seth, puedes llamarme o simplemente buscarme aquí o en la consulta. _

_Muchas gracias Kain, en serio. _

_Tempe, tu sabes que no fue nada, por cierto recuerda mantener a Seth lejos de la hierba alta. _

La pareja al escuchar el último comentario del veterinario se miraron de reojos y mientras Booth tomaba las llaves para dirigirse al auto después de haberse despedido de los hermanos, Temperance se quedo un poco más atrás y al despedirse de Kain le susurró divertida.

_No te preocupes mira que con Seth, ya tengo dos alérgicos a la hierba. _


	18. Amenazas

Gente! termine las clases por fin! ahora en las vacaciones:100 dedicada a escribir ( claro estudiare en mis ratos libres, pero no como he estado haciendo estos 6 meses!) asi que creo que se veran beneficiados XD

ahora, contestando a la pregunta si verdaderamente terminare este fics pronto: si y no, ustedes saben que me facina mantener el misterio y solo en el ultimo cap veran de que estoy hablando ( aunque claro ya hay gente que esta enterada XD)

bueno sin mas les dejo este new cap que espero disfruten! ( ya esta editado el cap 16 por cierto )

_**Capitulo Dieciocho **_

_**Amenazas**_

Jack Hodgins era un científico puro, de los que sobreponían la empírica por sobre cualquier tipo suposición por lo que cuando su querida novia comenzó a conjeturar a diestra y siniestra sin tener pruebas consistentes en mano, se vio obligado a realizar lo que mejor hacia: recolectar pruebas y experimentar hasta hallar las respuestas.

Pero como en ese mismo instante no tenia a los involucrados cerca para una investigación directa, tubo que trasladar su plan hasta los que probablemente, podrían siquiera darle alguna pista que disipara los misterios que traía consigo la buena Doctora Brennan.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, los guardias le dedicaron la siempre auto impuesta sonrisa con la que debían tratarlo dado su nivel en la jerarquía del instituto, pero apenas vieron que realmente se estaba acercando a ellos, no les quedo otra mas que mostrarse verdaderamente interesados en su presencia y dejar la conversación que tenían para más tarde.

_Dr. Hodgins… ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?_

Si bien, el entomólogo entendía el porque los guardas, a pesar de intentar parecer interesados en su presencia, solo querían que se fuera, no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco aireado para que, verdaderamente lo tomaran en cuenta y le dieran la información tan valiosa que necesitaba en esos minutos.

_Necesito saber si la Doctora Brennan ha estacionado su automóvil en otro lugar o si por algún motivo ustedes lo han movido. _

Los guardias se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y, después de intercambiar una sonrisa demasiado cómplice para el gusto del entomólogo, mostraron verdadero interés en el asunto, indicándole al buen doctor que se acercara un poco más para escucharlos.

_La Doctora Brennan hace días que no ha traído su automóvil y las raras veces que lo hizo el mes pasado, se le olvida volverse en él a su casa y lo dejaba por un par de días en el estacionamiento. _

_¿En serio? Pero si la Dra. B no se ha estado quedando hasta tarde en el laboratorio… _

Los tres hombres se quedaron mirando por uno segundos y todo el prejuicio que Hodgins había tenido momentos antes a ver la actitud de los guardias se esfumo con el viento al enterarse que, como en el departamento de antropología del instituto, en el estacionamiento también se divertían con jugosas informaciones.

_Usted sabe Doc, últimamente es el Agente Booth quien se encarga de traer a la Doctora Brennan al trabajo y la viene a buscar en las noches._

_En la mañana la doctora Brennan llego tarde… ¿Qué saben de eso?_

_Oh Doc, usted va a amar esto…._

El sobrentusiasmo del guardia que estaba a su derecha desconcerto un poco a Jack pero cuando el otro guardia hizo ademan de continuar la historia, dejo sus prejuicios de lado y se concentro en su tarea auto impuesta.

_El guardia de turno de la puerta principal, Marlow, dijo por radio que la Doctora Brennan llego a eso de las ocho en el auto del Agente Booth y que el agente se estaciono un poco lejos de la puerta principal pero aun así, pudo verlos acercarse. _

_¿estas diciendo que un guardia los vio besarse?_

_Bueno, eso dijo Marlow, pero Carl, que estaba con él, no vio nada, solo a la Doctora entrando por la puerta principal con una gran sonrisa. _

Jack compartio la sonrisa con los dos guardias dando gracias al instituto por tener guardias tan intrometidos en la vida personal de los trabajadores y, acercándose aun más a ellos intento recabar mas información.

_Hay alguna forma de obtener alguna prueba sólida de que eso realmente paso. _

Los guardias se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos y, después de analizar detalladamente las posibilidades que tenían de ser despedidos si es que la antropóloga o peor aun, el agente se enteraba que ellos habían soltado esa información, se cruzaron de brazos.

_Lo siento Doc, pero usted sabe, el Agente Booth es de temer y no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del tipo que se intrometa en su vida personal. _

_Oh vamos chicos, solo necesito la información, no hay forma de que alguien se entere de que ustedes la dieron, se los juro. _

Uno de los guardias quedo mirando al entomólogo y se mordió el labio justo antes de bajar los brazos derrotados y acercarse nuevamente a Hodgins no sin antes, apagar su radio.

_Bueno…. Vera, se dice que en las cámara de vigilancia de la entrada se pudo observar algo, pero no es seguro y para revisar las cintas, tiene que tener la autorización de alguno de los jefes de departamento… siento no poder ayudarle más con eso Doc… _

_No se preocupen, con la información que me han dado es mas que suficiente! _

El entomólogo se alejo hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios y justo cuando presiono el botón para irse, uno de los guardias le grito desde su posición.

_Hey Doc! Si encuentra algo dígale a alguno de los guardias mire que las apuestas están calientes! _

_Claro chicos! Correré la voz si es que obtengo la prueba de que esos dos están juntos! _

Y, al mismo instante que el entomólogo subía hacia su lugar de trabajo maquinando la estrategia para hacer que Cam le diera permiso para revisar las cintas sin que supiera el verdadero motivo, los protagonistas de su investigación llegaban a las puertas del instituto.

_¿Bebe, estas bien?_

La antropóloga observo como su pareja apagaba el motor del auto mientras se giraba en el asiento para encararla y no pudo evitar soltar un cansado suspiro antes de soltar todo lo que, desde que habían recogido a Seth, rondaba por su cabeza.

_Ángela esta arriba esperando a que le de explicaciones._

_Lo sé_

_Cree que estoy embarazada de Kain_

_Si…. lo sé _

_Y para complicar las cosas, tu, cuando llamaste a Cullen, le dijiste que TU hijo, había tenido un accidente. _

… _si…._

_¿Sabes cuan fácil es para Ángela crear un escenario lógico después de escuchar todo eso?_

_Hey, tu estabas ahí y no te oí en ningún momento defenderte o siquiera contradecir lo que yo ya había hecho… _

_Estaba preocupada por Seth!! Y ni siquiera me diste tiempo para tomar mis cosas!!_

_Y esa es la razón por la que volvimos al Jeffersonian, ahora, vas a pasarme a Seth mientras tu bajas y vas por tus cosas así yo puedo ir a dejarte a casa y después vuelvo a la reunión que tenia con Cullen. _

_¿Por qué tengo que ir yo por mis cosas si tú montaste tamaño show?_

_Wow tiempo ahí, ¿ahora es mi culpa que Ángela este poco menos depredando tu oficina para interrogarte?_

La pareja se quedo observando en silencio y después de una fiera pelea de miradas en la que nadie llevaba ganado territorio suspiraron.

_¿Por qué se complicaron tanto las cosas?_

_Porque insistes en ocultar nuestra relación y hacerle creer a todos que ando saliendo con Kain! _

_Hey, te dije que hablaríamos de nuestra relación y los términos finales cuando llegáramos a casa, ahora centrémonos en el problema principal: Ángela_

_Bueno, yo tengo a Seth dormido y no pienso moverlo mas, sumado a eso tu fuiste el que comenzó todo este lío así que, cariño, creo que te corresponde ir por mis cosas y dar explicaciones no?_

El agente tomo aire para contradecir a su novia pero esta se adelanto y lo beso en los labios disipándole toda las ideas que el agente había reunido para el contraataque.

_Bebe… eso es trampa! _

_Lo sé, pero se te va a hacer mas tarde para la reunión y todavía tienes que ir a dejarme así que mejor te apuras y vas por mis cosas._

Al ver como su novia ocupaba su propia sonrisa de encanto para seducirlo y de paso, con el beso, le había quitado todas sus ideas de contraataque, al agente no le quedo más que ceder a sus deseos mientras descendía del carro.

Todo por supuesto, bajo la atenta mirada del guardia de la puerta principal quien no podía quitar la vista de la antropóloga y del bulto que esta tenia entre sus brazos mientras extendía la noticia lo más bajo posible por la radio.

Booth sintió un pequeño estremecimiento cuando vio a los guardias mirarlo más de lo común y saludarlo con un rastro de miedo en la voz pero, lo que sin duda le sorprendió más, fue ver como Hodgins, estaba prácticamente pegado a la radio que tenia un guardia en la chaqueta a un lado del ascensor que llevaba a los estacionamientos.

_¿Hodgins, que estas haciendo?_

Al escuchar la voz del agente tanto guardia como entomólogo saltaron lo que aumento mucho más el presentimiento de agente y, justo cuando este iba a comenzar con el interrogatorio el grito de Ángela se escucho por todo el edificio.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Repentinamente, el pulso del agente comenzó a agitarse y, después de intercambiar una mirada de sorpresa con el entomólogo salieron corriendo, junto con el guardia, hacia el departamento de antropología solo para ser vulgarmente atropellados por una Ángela que salía a toda velocidad del edificio seguida muy de cerca por Cam.

Cuando Hodgins se recupero del golpe miro de reojos a Booth y, viendo que este estaba a punto de cazarlo y sentarlo para el interrogatorio hizo lo que, en ese minuto, se veía más lógico: correr por su vida.

_¿Pero que demonios? _

Booth si bien, era un chico de instinto, el ver a su equipo correr de esa forma y escuchar gritar a Ángela no tenia realmente una explicación lógica que explicara siquiera un poco del asunto hasta que recordó vagamente, haber escuchado un grito similar que la artista había dado hace ya un par de años. Justo cuando Temperance había intimado con el Agente Especial Sullivan.

El fácil encaje de las piezas aumento mucho más el presentimiento que tenia y justo cuando se dio vuelta, para intentar alcanzar al trío de científicos, su vista callo como por arte de magia, en el guardia de seguridad que anteriormente estaba con Hodgins.

_Tu _

El guardia se estremeció al escuchar la voz del agente y a pesar de todo su entrenamiento le fue casi imposible ocultar el miedo que sentía en esos instantes.

_¿Qué esta pasando?_

_Agente Booth, juro que no tengo absolutamente ninguna relación con la información que se soltó… yo solo estaba escuchando la radio cuando el Dr. Hodgins apareció por el ascensor y…._

_Si, recuerdo haber visto eso, ahora bien, dime PORQUE, Ángela salio corriendo de esa forma y no hay ningún guardia que siga al trío de locos? _

_Sr… es que no hay ninguna emergencia que amerite la presencia de alguno de nosotros en la entrada. _

"esto va muy… muy mal" pensó el agente antes de volverse nervioso hacia la entrada en un intento por calmar el nerviosismo que sentía en esos minutos ya que, si su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, todo su plan para la noche se veía lustrosamente interrumpido por una hiperactiva artista.

_Si afirmas que no hay ninguna emergencia quiere decir que sabes el motivo por el cual mi equipo ha salido así de rápido el instituto, así que porque no me ahorras tiempo y sueltas todo antes de que me enoje. _

_Agente Booth, lo único que escuche es que Dr. Hodgins estaba en el estacionamiento buscando a la Dra. Brennan y que al no encontrarla subió… ahora bien… Carl, que esta en la entrada junto con Matew dicen que vieron a la Dra. Brennan con un bulto en los brazos y Tyson, que es el guardia que en la entrada de la plataforma, se lo comunico a la Srta. Montenegro y el resto ya lo vio usted mismo. _

Booth se quedo masticando las palabras del guardia por unos segundos que para el pobre chico parecieron siglos y justo cuando este pensó que el agente iba a torturarlo cruelmente y esconder su cuerpo en algún sitio lo vio sonreír.

_Así que ese es todo el escándalo ¿Nada más? _

El pobre guardia había escuchado la conversación que sostenía el entomólogo con sus colegas en el estacionamiento pero viendo que la suerte parecía estar de su lado no iba a nombrar el asunto y, sin siquiera poder articular una palabra más, se limito a asentir en aprobación lo que aumento la sonrisa del agente y, cuando el guardia creyó estar fuera de peligro, Booth tomó su radio hablando fuerte y claro.

_A todos los guardias del edificio, si dan algún tipo de información sobre la vida privada de la Doctora Brennan o sobre la mía nuevamente, serán despedidos y cruelmente torturados ¿entendido? _

No paso ni medio minuto antes de que todos los guardias del edificio, identificándose previamente por la radio, respondieran hacia la simple amenaza del agente y, después de devolverle la radio al pobre cristiano que estaba apunto de desmayarse, se encamino nuevamente hacia la oficina de su novia, para tomar sus cosas e irse hacia su auto intentando siquiera pensar en una coartada que lo quitara del ojo depredador de la mejor amiga de su novia.


	19. Conocimiento

Bien gente! ahora ya creo que saben porque no estudie para ser escritora: definitivamente no sirvo para cumplir plazos xDDD

bueno bueno, ante todo mucha gracias por todos sus comentarios! en serio me han servido mucho! y aunque no me crean! el motivo de mi tardanza tiene nombre esta vez! se llama "Peligroso" y prontamente lo podran leer XD bueno, sin mas, los dejo para k disfruten del siguiente cap!

**Capitulo diecinueve **

_**Conocimientos**_

Las malas costumbres son muy difíciles de dejar de lado, y Temperance por más que racionalizo las cosas, no pudo evitar echarse toda la falta encima y sentirse tremendamente culpable al ver a su cachorro enfermo.

Booth había desaparecido por las puertas principal del instituto hace menos de cinco segundos y por más que la antropóloga intento no pensar, su poderosa mente hizo de las suyas y termino sintiéndose fatal.

_Dra. Brennan? _

Inconscientemente la antropóloga presiono a su mascota contra su pecho en un intento de protegerlo pero cuando vio que quien le hablaba desde la ventana, no era mas que uno de los guardia del instituto se relajo.

_Carl ¿en que puedo ayudarte? _

El guardia se sorprendió al ver que la antropóloga era capaz de diferenciarlo de sus compañeros y, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro siguió hablando.

Disculpe que la moleste Dra. Pero no he podido evitar ver que trajo nuevamente a Andy al trabajo

Temperance sonrió divertida al ver la actitud del guardia al saberse reconocido pero al escuchar el nombre del bebe que había cuidado hace ya tiempo lo miro confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de que el guardia miraba atentamente al bulto que traía en brazos.

Carl, este no es Andy, es mi mascota Seth

El cachorro, que ya comenzaba a despertar y salir de los efectos del medicamento se revolvió incomodo en los brazos de su dueña cuando sintió que esta lo despegaba de su pecho para que Carl lo viera.

_Wow Dra. No sabia que tenia una mascota_

_Eso es porque la adquirí recientemente Carl_

Oh...

Antes de que el guardia lograra pronunciar alguna otra palabra el grito ensordecedor de Angela resonó desde el interior del instituto y el guardia, preparado como estaba, no tardo en retroceder asustado al ver que la artista tenia la verdadera intención de atropellarlo con tal de llegar hasta su mejor amiga.

Temperance Brennan!!

Seth sintio como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su ama y, olvidándose completamente de el ardor que atacaba su pequeño cuerpo, se incorporo defensivo mirando con no muy buenos ojos a la artista que estaba petrificada a un lado de la ventana de copiloto.

Angela!!

Los gritos de Cam y Hodgins pararon enseguida cuando vieron a la artista paralizada a un lado de la Suv del agente y, Hodgins, siendo el hombre que era, no tardo en avanzar hacia su novia para ver de primera fila lo que había causado tal reacción en su fiance.

¿quién es esa bola de pelo?

Hodgins apunto con el dedo a Seth y este, sintiéndose levemente amenazado al ver a dos personas completamente ajenas tan cercas casi le mordió el dedo mientras gruñia.

Seth! Quieto!

Por mas advertencias que Temperance le dio a su mascota esta no dejo de mirar con recelo al par que estaba en frente y Cam, sintiendo los ladridos que provenían del auto se movio hacia donde estaban petrificados los otros dos cientificos.

¿qué esta pasando? Oh por dios!

Temperance al ver que sus compañeros estaban practicamente petrificados a un lado suyo y que su mascota olia el nerviosismo que la atravesaba, se vio acorralada y, soltando un gran suspiro, llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

Chicos, déjeme presentarles a mi mascota, Seth

El cachorro al sentir que su ama comenzaba a relajarse la imito y, colocando las patas delanteras en el marco de la ventana, asomo la cabeza para olorosar a los tres científicos que poco a poco iban regresando en si.

Brennan, desde cuando tienes un perro?

Cam fue la primera en hablar y, sonriendo ampliamente se olvido de la anterior reaccion del canino mientras estiraba la mano para poder acariciarle la cabeza.

_Me lo han regalado el viernes y, con tanta cosa que ha pasado realmente no he tenido tiempo para contarles._

_Pero... pero... y que paso con Andy... y Booth y... __y... Parker y... _

Temperance no pudo evitar sonreir divertida cuando vio a su mejor amiga toda confundida mientras hacia extrañas muecas con las manos pero, justo cuando iba a tomar la palabra, sintio como Seth se deslizaba del asiento dejando que la forence lo tomara en brazos mientras le lamia el rostro.

Wow Cam! El perro te veo como comida!

Tanto antropóloga como forense sonrieron divertida al ver como Hodgins estaba extrañamente nervioso ante la cercania del can y el cachorro, después de haber satisfecho su curiosidad en cuanto a la forense estiro su rostro hacia la artista que, después de que Seth le lamiera el rostro por fin logro reaccionar.

Asi los encontró Booth después de tomar las cosas de la oficina de su novia, jugando como preadolescentes mientras se intercambiaban al cachorro quien parecía realmente contento al poder venderse a las dos mujeres.

Dios... es que nunca habían visto a un perro?

Temperance desvió la vista de sus compañeros para ver a su novio y sonrió divertida al verlo con los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a las chicas irritado por ver como su cachorro nuevamente se habia convertido en el centro de la atencion.

Claro que hemos visto perros Booth, pero no puedes negar que este sencillamente es un amor!

Al escuchar las palabras de Cam, Booth y Hodgins bufaron contrariados provocando la risa de los demas y Angela, dejando por fin de mirar a Seth hizo la pregunta logica pero, que nadie se habia molestado en realizar

_Cariño... ¿quién te dio el cachorro? _

_¿Qué? _

Temperance sintió sus mejillas arder cuando las miradas cambiaron nuevamente hacia ella e instintivamente llevo las manos al frente.

Hey, no me miren así

No me digas que tu amorcito te ha regalado el cachorro como símbolo de protección y eterna compañía mientras el no esta contigo?

La antropóloga a pesar de toda la fuerza de voluntad no pudo evitar mirar a su novio mientras contestaba a la hipótesis de su mejor amiga sin ser conciente de que otro par de ojos habia captado su movimientos.

La verdad, no tengo idea de quien me haya regalado a Seth, llego en una caja el viernes y el fin de semana eh estado algo... ocupada...

_Me lo imagino! Cuidar a un cachorro es un trabajo TAN extenuante! _

Una sonrisa orgullosa surco el rostro de Booth cuando vio un leve sonrojo en su novia pero al sentir la vista clavada del entomólogo en su nuca y apenas lo vio dirigirle una sugestiva mirada el pánico se trepo por su cuerpo y, tomando el cachorro entre sus brazos se lo devolvió a su dueña quien no entendía para nada el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

Lo siento chicos! Pero las instrucciones han sido claras y tengo que llevar a Huesos y al enano a su departamento antes de que Cullen me mate por no presentarme a una reunión.

Angela ni siquiera alcanzo a protestar cuando Booth ya había subido al auto haciéndolo partir y después de compartir una extraña mirada con su jefa, se voltearon a ver como Hodgins estallaba en una sonora carcajada.

_¿qué es tan gracioso? _

_Oh amor, sé algo que tu no sabes, pero cuando lo sepas podremos comentarlo _

Y sin mas, el entomólogo fue hacia su oficina dejando a dos de las mas grandes científicas completamente confundidas mientras un par de guardias disfrutaba de la escena como si de una novela se tratara.


	20. Nada Ni Nadie

Ya: me rindo, muchos de ustedes creen que es mejor que suba algo de lo que llevo escrito a que deje pasar el tiempo... a todos ellos les advierto! este cap, ha salido de tooodas las reediciones y desinspiraciones por las que me encuentro pasando: igual espero que no me den muchos tomatazos y si, el mensaje y el titulo puede llegar a subliminar pero ¿como crees que voy a dejarte mensajes asi en una pag tan concurrida? XDDD

Bueno, agradeciendo a todos su interminable espera! y dedicado como es logico a tooodos mis lectores! ( aunque la mayoria no se da ni la p*ja mental de escribir comentarios, los que me shegan me suben el animo!) sobre todo a kate goddess!!! en serio que tu mensaje me shego a lo profundo de mi no-corazon XDD ahora!!!... lo que todos se estan preguntando!! ¡¿es este el fin de Kaos?!

a pues la verdad... XD no sé :3

**Capitulo Veinte**

_**Nada ni Nadie**_

Como científica, el juntar pruebas y medir los hechos era algo que, para bien o mal, hacia casi en forma automática. Muchas veces se sintió orgullosa de tal capacidad, porque gracias a ella, lograba dar con las respuestas sin tener que gastar tiempo en reflexiones.

Ahora en cambio, por más que intento ver las cosas objetivamente se encontró con el dilema de no poder hacerlo. Todo porque su racionalidad se veía completamente sesgada por la sonrisa de encanto que una y otra vez volvía a su mente.

Estaba comprometida sentimentalmente con el objeto de estudio, una de las tantas cosas que hace tres o cuatro años jamás hubiese hecho por su fuerte compromiso con la antropología y su deber como científica, infierno mismo: Ella nunca habría siquiera violado una de sus leyes si no se hubiese cruzado con el arrogante, orgulloso, presuntuoso, sarcástico pero sobre todo carismático Agente Especial Seeley Booth.

Con un grito ahogado arrugo la hoja que tenia entre manos y la lanzo con fuerza lejos, como si con ese pequeño gesto sus tortuosos pensamientos la abandonaran. Pero, como ocurrió con los veinte papeles que había lanzado, apenas lograba escuchar a la distancia el sonido del escrito cayendo, Seth saltaba de su lado y corría hacia la improvisada bola para traerla en su hocico hasta el sofá en donde su dueña estaba recostada.

_Es bueno saber que por lo menos, __tú estas disfrutando de esto _

Seth inclino la cabeza al escuchar la frustración en la voz de su dueña pero al ver como esta nuevamente tomaba la libreta entre manos y procedía a escribir, salto sobre sus patas traseras y apoyo el rostro en el brazo de la antropóloga esperando al siguiente lanzamiento.

_Intento concentrarme Seth _

Por más centrada que tuvo la vista en la libreta que tenia entre manos, Temperance no pudo aguantar las ganas de desviar la vista y perderse en los ojos marrones de su mascota que la miraba impaciente por salir corriendo detrás de la nueva hoja en la que estaba escribiendo. Sin duda alguna, el acto toco su orgullo al punto de obligarla a volver su vista a la hoja y comenzar a garabatear sin poner verdadera atención a las palabras que fluían de su mano.

Igual que las anteriores veces, logro rellenar la plana con lo que venía atormentandola pero apenas termino y llego la hora de su interpretación, su mente se quedo en blanco e inconcientemente comenzó a golpear el cuadernillo con el lápiz mientras intentaba analizar su situación lo más objetivamente posible.

Seth cuando vio que su ama dejaba de escribir miro atento su rostro esperando una reacción y cuando esta por fin frunció el seño en desesperación, él apoyo su pata en la libreta y ladro fuerte para llamar su atención mientras movía la cola.

_No voy a tirarlo _

La vista del cachorro se clavo en sus ojos retándola a actuar y Temperance tuvo que voltear su mirada hacia el techo al recordar la sonrisa que Booth tendría en el rostro si la mirase con esa intensidad.

El silencio se hizo presente en el departamento y con cada segundo que pasaba el cachorro movía mas alegre la cola sin desviar la vista de las manos de la antropóloga quien hacia su máximo esfuerzo para no lanzar el papel.

Inconcientemente, su vista regresó sobre la hoja que yacía en sus manos y con un leve suspiro leyó lo que había escrito pero antes siquiera de alcanzar a terminar lo que su mente había plasmado en el papel, arrugo la hoja entre sus manos y la lanzo con fuerza junto con un grito desesperado.

Seth, aunque fue tomado por sorpresa, corrió ágil antes de que la bola de papel rebotara en la ventana del living pero su inexperiencia en correr sobre el piso de cerámica hizo que siguiera de largo en su carrera hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra las cajas que Temperance había dejado olvidadas en la cocina.

Las carcajadas de Temperance se escucharon fácilmente por todo el edificio y Seth, después de emerger cuidadosamente del revuelto que había dejado en su caída, tomo la bola de papel por la que había corrido y regreso como si nada hubiese pasado al lado de su dueña mirándola extrañado por su repentino ataque.

La antropóloga por su parte no lograba controlar las risas que la imagen de Seth tropezando causó en ella y se vio obligada a apretarse fuertemente el estomago a causa del dolor abdominal, retorciéndose sobre el sofá en busca de aire. Cuando su mascota por fin se dio cuenta de que su risa parecía no tener fin y estaba lógicamente centrada en su reciente captura, comenzó a ladrarle logrando que el bullicio en el departamento fuese aun más.

Así los encontró Booth una vez que hubo vuelto de su reunión: Temperance doblándose sobre un sofá con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa y Seth ladrándole desde el suelo intentando llamar su atención en el centro de lo que parecía ser una guerra de bolas de papel.

Aunque él había visto ya un par de veces el ataque de risa histérica que podía darle a Temperance, el verla tan feliz y natural lo hizo quedar completamente embobado y solo cuando Seth reparo en su presencia corriendo hacia él logro salir del trance para agacharse a la altura del pequeño, tomándolo en brazos.

_Hey__ tranquilo! Solo me fui un par de horas _

El saberse acompañada en la intimidad de su departamento fue razón mas que suficiente para quitarle la risa pero apenas reconoció la voz de su compañero desde la entrada, volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá sonriendo divertida mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que Booth entrara en la sala.

Booth al ver la reacción de su pareja no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella y, después de dejar a Seth nuevamente en el sueño, se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá para inclinarse y besarla suavemente los labios.

_Ya regrese bebe _

En respuesta, Temperance encrespo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Booth obligándolo a profundizar aun mas el beso y después de disfrutar por algunos segundos el vaivén de sentimientos que el contacto de sus labios provocaban en sus cuerpos se separaron.

_Dios, com__o había extrañado tus besos _

_Solo mis besos Seeley? _

_No, a ti completa, con perro incluido y todo_

La risa nuevamente se apodero de la antropóloga y con un débil sonrojo en las mejillas volvió a tomar a su novio por las solapas de su camisa obligándolo a bajar para besarse.

Seth, quien estaba a los pies del sofá esperando a que lo tomaran de nuevo, comenzó a ladrar arrancando una sonrisa en ambos ante la inusual forma de pedir atención pero ninguno le hizo verdadero caso y continuaron perdiéndose en los labios de su pareja.

Al ver lo acaramelados que estaban sus dueños y recordando la nula atención que le prestaban en ese estado, Seth se obligo a encontrar algo en que distraerse por lo que regresó hasta la puerta principal y se quedo mirando el abrigo que Booth colgó al entrar. Algo en el aroma que emitía la prenda le dio curiosidad y, vigilando que sus dueños estuviesen completamente distraídos, comenzó a jalar la manga hasta que la capa se estrello en el suelo, cubriéndolo en el proceso.

Asustado levemente por la falta de luz, el cachorro comenzó a andar en círculos hasta que después de unos segundos, decidió trasladarse a donde estaban sus dueños para que le ayudasen. Lo que el cachorro no supo es que al caminar en línea recta el abrigo, por el peso, no se fue arrastrando con él haciéndole tropezar cada vez que intentaba avanzar rápido.

Temperance tuvo que enfocar todos sus sentidos y hasta empujar a Booth para poder identificar mejor el sonido que la había distraído pero su pareja nada mas levanto la vista vio como su abrigo caminaba por la sala a trancos quejándose, arrastrando todas las bolas de papel que él no había notado o prestado atención al entrar.

_¿Qué demonios __tiene tu salchicha con mi ropa?_

_Seeley, deja de decirle a Seth salchicha, tiene nombre_

Como respuesta, el agente deslumbro una de sus sonrisas de encanto antes de sellar sus labios con los de su pareja olvidándose momentáneamente la razón de su primera separación, pero para su mala suerte, su novia, apenas volvió a apartarse por la falta de aire recordó el estado de su cachorro y deslizándose de los brazos de su novio, se puso de pie para tomar la prenda entre sus manos y darle libertad de movimiento a Seth

Booth cuando tuvo a su novia fuera de alcance y la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta para colgar su abrigo, centro nuevamente su vista en los papeles que estaban desparramados en el suelo y Seth al ver el repentino interés que el agente mostraba por sus momentáneos juguetes, tomo uno entre sus dientes y lo coloco sobre el sofá.

La curiosidad terminó venciéndolo y viendo como Seth comenzaba a subir todas las bolas de papel al sofá en donde se encontraba, tomo la que estaba más cerca de su mano y desdoblándola procedió a leer su contenido.

_Oficina Seeley_

_Sala de Interrogatorios_

_Sala Anexa a Sala de Interrogatorios_

_Paseo en Coche a Escena del Crimen_

_Escena del crimen _

_Paseo en Coche al Jeffersonian_

_Jeffersonian_

_Plataforma central_

_Limbo_

_Ala de descanso del Jeffersonian_

_Paseo en coche al FBI_

_Paseo en coche a dirección de sospechosos_

_Casa de sospechosos o victimas_

_Dinner_

_Casa _

La confusión en su rostro era obvia y Temperance tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reír al ver que su reacción se repetía al leer todas las hojas que Seth le subía al sofá aunque vasto nada mas que Booth se diera cuenta de su presencia en el marco de la cocina para derretir todos sus intento y hacerla reír.

_Ok… ahora si que no entiendo que tiene de entretenido citar los lugares que frecuentamos_

_Es una lista Seeley, el propósito de citar todos los lugares esta en decidir en donde vamos a poder darnos un respiro y actuar como pareja y donde solo seremos socios de trabajo. _

Una sonrisa de encanto atravesó el rostro del Booth y Temperance al ver que comenzaría a tomar el asunto como un juego se desplazo a la cocina mientras escuchaba como el agente discutía con Seth los lugares.

_Definitivamente el Jeffersonian es zona de sexo, el auto también__!...mi oficina queda como zona de trabajo, porque si Cullen nos atrapa me despide, aunque podrías intentar convencerme de fijar la sala de interrogatorios como zona de sexo, la casa definitivamente es zona de sexo salvaje!... la escena del crimen pues… nop, definitivamente zona de trabajo y el Dinner, nos echarían por exhibicionista si tenemos sexo ahí así que queda completamente descartado. _

Temperance aunque se encontraba fijando la cena escuchaba con claridad la inocencia fingida con la que el agente repasaba su lista y a pesar de los intentos que hizo por mantenerse seria, el solo imaginarse la cara que Booth tenia en esos minutos le arranco una sonrisa.

_Seeley…. Vas a tomar esto un poco serio? _

_Amor, tu sabes que me lo estoy tomando muy en serio… mira que estoy pensando hacer tus fantasías sexuales realidad y hacerte el amor en la sala de interrogatorios… aunque créeme que si sé que alguien esta al otro lado del vidrio lo mato. _

El agente sonrió satisfecho cuando escucho a su novia volver a reír desde la cocina y al sentir que se aproximaba levanto la cabeza y miro hacia atrás sin moverse del sillón donde minutos antes su novia se había acomodado a escribir.

_Creo que el arreglo no es justo, has tachado todo el Jeffersonian como zona de sexo y yo trabajo en el laboratorio Seeley, con cuerpos en descomposición… no te __conocía esa parte pervertida_

_Oh creo que olvide ese detalle al estar pensando en hacerte el amor en tu sagrado templo del conocimiento_

_No se si tu repentina desinhibición me asusta o me gusta_

_Sabes que te agrada, lo encuentras sexy _

Sin poder contenerse mas de largo, Temperance bajo su rostro hasta alcanzar los labios de su novio disfrutando un beso que quemo hasta la última neurona motora de su cuerpo.

_Te extrañe_

La sonrisa de Seeley se hizo mas grande al escuchar la confesión de su pareja y sin contenerse muy de largo volvió a alcanzar sus labios tardando unos minutos antes de volver a respirar.

_Yo también te extrañe bebe… y creo que Cullen no me va a llamar a otra __reunión en un periodo laargo de tiempo. _

_¿Quiero siquiera preguntar porque? _

_Deberías__, aunque que te parece si te cuento mientras comemos, porque si sigues besándome en esta posición no voy a poder contenerme por mucho tiempo. _

Temperance alcanzo los labios de su agente una vez más antes de salir a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena, dejando a su novio con los ojos cerrados mientras se saboreaba los labios con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

_Amor…. Y si dejamos la comida para más rato y comenzamos con el postre? _

Como respuesta el agente sintió como el paño de cocina se estrellaba en su rostro haciendo que el cachorro, que minutos antes se había acomodado en sus piernas, saltara asustado y comenzara a ladrar.

El escándalo se hizo más grande cuando Seeley comenzó a reír y Temperance se mojo el rostro para bajar el sonrojo que la había atacado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser ella la que hacia las insinuaciones sexuales y ver cohibido a su compañero que el juego invertido no paraba de sorprenderla.

No era como que su novio nunca la sorprendiera, si apenas en un fin de semana se había encargado de torcer su vida en una dirección en la que ella se había jurado siempre no seguir.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, apoyada en el lavaplatos con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a que la cena terminara de cocerse para servirla. Una escena demasiado domestica que seguramente, nunca hubiera vuelto a realizar si no se hubiese topado con Seeley Booth.

El recuerdo de su malestar anterior volvió a atacarla y enumerando la lista de forma mental intento ser lo mas objetiva y separar su vida privada de su vida personal. Como esperaba, el deseo de poder estar con Seeley todo el día precedió a todo argumento y se sorprendió al aceptar que, si fuese por ella, se quedaría todo el día en cama con su agente.

_Temperance_

Su sola voz logro hacerla estremecer y cuando sus sentidos pudieron captar su aroma el pulso se le acelero de forma alarmante. Pero lo que sin duda alguna llamo más poderosamente su atención, fue que al solo sentir como colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura jalándola hacia su pecho, sus preocupaciones volaban lejos de ella.

_¿Por qué tienes ese poder en mi?__ ¿Por qué no puedo contenerme cuando estás cerca? ¿Por qué no te puedo mantener lejos de mi mente por un segundo? ¿Por qué me volviste tan dependiente?_

La interrogación pillo al agente con la guardia baja y su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar cada pregunta pero apenas vio como su novia apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho, sin mostrar indicios de querer salir corriendo de su lado, se relajo y bajo el rostro hasta apoyarlo contra el suyo susurrándole al oído.

_No lo sé, así como tampoco sé porque no puedo contenerme cuando te veo o porque al sentir el fantasma de tu aroma se me dispara el pulso__, ni porque necesito saber a cada hora si estas bien o donde estas… Temperance… lo único que en este minuto me importa y sé con certeza, es que te tengo y que nadie ni nada va a cambiar eso…. Por mucho que lo intenten. _

Seeley había estado esperando por la conversación a lo largo del día, si era franco llevaba pensando en ella desde la primera vez que se habían besado pero conocía a su compañera y sabia que esta iba a intentar dar con las respuestas ella misma antes de hablar con él. El mismo miedo de que la antropóloga diera con un razonamiento lógico para su relación lo había hecho cambiar el tema cada vez que ella daba una indirecta.

_Na__da ni nadie… ¿no crees que eso sea un poco difícil de mantener?_

La serenidad con la que Temperance trago sus palabras lo hizo estremecer pero una vez que las palabras fluyeron de su boca y el agarre que su novia tenia en sus antebrazos se hizo más fuerte, se regaño a si mismo por no haberlas dicho antes.

_Lo será… y pelearemos y nos gritaremos y nos mandaremos al mismo infierno por estupideces pero sin sentido que después nos harán reír… pero mientras te tenga en mis brazos Huesos… te juro que nadie ni nada me va a separar de ti. _

Sus ojos se cerraron y una sonrisa sincera recorrió sus rostros haciéndolos olvidar repentinamente el tiempo y el espacio. De lo único que eran conciente era del cuerpo de su compañero/a, socio/a, amigo/a y amante los sujetaba fuertemente impidiendo su caída y el al mismo tiempo, se aferraba a ellos con dependencia.


	21. Sorpresa

Recién acabe de escribir este capitulo así que sus ediciones estan, como deben suponer: inexistentes. Aun y así como me han exigido continuar escribiendo xD les dejo este pedazo y si, como tengo poco tiempo libre y las pruebas me están matando me veré en la obligación de alargar a Kaos hasta que mi inspiración venga de vuelta y me deje dar con el final.

Como siempre! Agradeciendo sus mensajes que elevan el animo y ayudan a continuar con la escritura! :3

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

_**Sorpresa**_

Se sentían caminando en una nebulosa incierta, en donde cada paso en falso les significaba un rastro de ensueño demasiado utópico como para ser cierto. Pero ahí estaba él, estoico como siempre a su lado, como la solitaria roca enterrada que dejaba una y otra vez que el mar la escondiera.

La semana, les había significado un montón de problemas de autocontrol, sobretodo a él al estar sometido a los cambios de lujuria que su novia experimentaba en el transcurso de la investigación y, a pesar de que habían fijado no besarse ni ir más allá en sus oficinas, en más de una ocasión se encontraron en la sala de interrogación o en el limbo besándose como si no hubiese mañana.

a pesar de ello, lograron mantener el autocontrol lo suficiente como para resolver el caso el sábado por la tarde sin que nadie los descubriera in fraganti y pensaban gastarse domingo y lunes para descansar.

Cam, cuando escucho de la misma antropóloga solicitar dos días libres después de haber estado desapareciendo toda la semana a las seis de la tarde, casi se había desmayado, pero apenas Ángela comenzó a embromarla con los posibles panoramas que ella tendría con el todavía desconocido veterinario no tardo mucho en concederle el permiso.

Aunque Hodgins sabia de la relación que mantenían oculta, las chicas no parecían creerle en lo mas mínimo y el entomólogo dejo de intentar convencerlas, disfrutando el solo las indirectas o bromas que daba a la pareja después de que reaparecían misteriosamente por los pasillos del laboratorio.

A Seeley, se le dificultaba enormemente el poder controlar la risa cuando Ángela obligaba a Temperance a admitir la razón de sus atrasos por la mañana pero bastaba nada mas una indirecta por parte del entomólogo para centrarlo en el caso y hostigar a su novia por los avances forenses.

Cuando dieron con las pruebas necesarias para probar la culpabilidad del sospechoso, el laboratorio no había tardado mas de tres horas en desocuparse y ahora ellos, se encontraban en el gran dilema de estar todavía sumergido en el papeleo en la oficina de la antropóloga, únicamente acompañados por los ruidos que el entomólogo hacia al completar la misma tarea sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Aunque siempre tenían una facilidad para realizar el papeleo correspondiente estando juntos, el saberse casi solos en el laboratorio les hacia desconcentrarse con facilidad y el ambiente se había descontrolado al punto de que un simple roce entre ellos los hacia saltar.

Y, como era de esperarse, con cada salto que daban, la risa divertida de Hodgins resonaba por toda la plataforma haciéndoles sonrojar.

_Ok…. Ya me canse de todo este jueguito…. HODGINS VEN AQUÍ! _

Grito repentinamente el agente y Temperance, aunque había estado esperando por la explosión de ira de su novio, se sobresalto por lo repentino del ataque.

_Si__ G-man? _

La sonrisa lánguida que se estiraba en el rostro del entomólogo los puso nerviosos y, aunque sabían que entre los dos podían someter al científico y obligarlo a guardar silencio, se sintieron completamente intimidados por su presencia y, dejando el papeleo sobre la mesa de centro, se sentaron en el sofá mas juntos mientras Hodgins se colocaba en la silla enfrente.

_Bien… es__… hum… esto… _

Seeley sintió sus mejillas arder en llamas al no poder expresar más que monosílabos y el que Hodgins estuviese completamente divertido con la situación no le ayudo en lo mas mínimo.

_Hodgins necesitamos que dejes de hacer ESOS comentarios cuando estamos trabajando _

El entomólogo miro a la pareja disfrutando de sobre manera la forma en la que Booth se había cohibido y no le sorprendió el escuchar a Temperance tomar el control de la conversación para apaliar la vergüenza de su socio.

_Oh vamos Dra. B, la parte __divertida de estar ocultando su relación es el peligro, sino ya hace tiempo habrían cerrado las persianas a plena luz del día para tomarse un receso. _

_Hodgins, huesos y yo no tenemos sexo en su oficina! _

_¿Quién hablo de sexo? El otro día me dio la sensación de que solo con el beso que se dieron lograrían incendiar el laboratorio! _

Ambos socios se sonrojaron al recordar como el entomólogo los había pillado separándose en el limbo y la cantidad de indirectas que él les dio durante el transcurso del día.

_Bien, el asunto es que, si estas pendiente de nuestra __relación se nos hace difícil concentrarnos en el trabajo y, como ya te habrás fijado, la única razón por la que mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto es para poder centrarnos de lleno en el trabajo. _

_Por favor!! Si eso fuera verdad, podría ir caminando por el parque y verlos a ustedes jugando como familia con Parker y Seth y besándose como si no hubiera mañana?… ni Zack se creería eso. _

Un silencio pesado callo entre ellos y el carmesí de sus rostros se hizo mas notable, lo que encajo a presión al entomólogo.

_Oh __dios!…. Ustedes… dios! ¿Dónde esta Ange cuando pasan estas cosas?_

_Hey! Ni una palabra de nada de esto a Ángela ni a Cam porque si descubro que lo has hecho te tiro! _

La reacción precipitada del agente tiro a Hodgins sobre su silla y la pareja, al ver que habían recuperado levemente el control sobre Hodgins, compartió una mirada antes de volver a atacar.

_Hodgins, sé que el vernos juntos es algo que se ha hablado siempre en el laboratorio pero necesitamos manten__erlo en secreto para que la veracidad de nuestro trabajo no cambie. _

_Si alguien nos ve siendo… poco profesionales y descubren por ello que estamos juntos, podrían ocuparlo en nuestra contra y terminarían partiendo nuestra sociedad solo por prevenciones absurdas. _

_Ok… ok, entiendo, esto no es como Ange y yo, ustedes son los jefes aquí dentro y si el rumor se sigue corriendo va a correr sangre… chicos, en serio, no creo que alguien siquiera se moleste en separarlos pero si lo que quieren es que me calle lo hare, aunque eso no significa que parare las bromas si los veo desapareciendo juntos. _

_Bien, es soportable… mientras te mantengas callado y nos dejes tomar el control de nuestra relacion. _

_Pero hombre__… creo que mínimo me merezco observar un intercambio jugoso si es que me van a obligar a esconderle algo tan grande a Ange… _

La pareja rió nerviosa cuando escucharon la petición pero ambos habían estado necesitando siquiera a un espectador para quitar la nebulosa que los cubría y hacer todo más real.

Hodgins por su parte, no esperaba que su petición fuese atendida y cuando observo a la pareja acortar la distancia entre ellos con tanta facilidad sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía.

Sus labios se encontraron encajando como piezas de puzzle, y aunque el entomólogo se creía un gran besador, al verlos embebidos en los labios del otro, paseando sus lenguas de una boca a otra lo hizo quedar como un completo principiante.

El tiempo en la habitación se detuvo y a pesar que de Hodgins era conciente de haber sido el causante de la chispa que llevo al incendio, no logro quitar los ojos del beso que sostenían sus compañeros de trabajo y solo cuando a estos el aire se les hizo necesario, salio de su estupor pillándose afectado solo al presenciar tan lujurioso momento.

_Wow… eso fue tan…. Caliente… _

La pareja escucho a lo lejos el susurro del entomólogo y a pesar de sentir un estremecimiento tremendo en cada fibra de sus cuerpos al saberse observados, no lograron separarse mucho más que unos centímetros sin poder todavía siquiera abrir los ojos.

_Enserio chicos, con toda esa chispa __podrían comenzar una carrera en el cine porno, ganarían millones!_

El tono juguetón les hizo reír y al ver que comenzaban a poner nervioso al científico, abrieron los ojos y compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acomodaban nuevamente sobre el sofá, con el brazo de Seeley rodeando la cintura de su novia y la cabeza de esta apoyada sobre su hombro.

_Bueno, ya que hemos satisfecho tu morbosidad visual, que te parece darnos un poco de espacio y cumplir con tu parte del trato. _

_Chico, después de ese beso, estaré callado mínimo un siglo! En serio! Aunque pensándolo bien… puede que incentive a Ange para que ponga un muerdago en la entrada para navidad… eso seria simplemente explosivo!_

Sin ser conciente del recuerdo que levantó en la pareja, el entomólogo cambio nerviosos su puesto en la silla y después de una corta charla sobre el estado de los informes del ultimo caso, el científico abandono la habitación aludiendo que tenia que llegar a su casa en donde Ángela lo estaba esperando.

_Bien… definitivamente no fue tan difícil convencerlo… _

Desde el sofá, ambos se dieron cuentas de que Hodgins apagaba todas las luces extras que quedaban en el laboratorio acentuando más la soledad en la que este se encontraba y Booth, inconcientemente, comenzó a pastar la mano que tenia sobre la cintura de su novia por todo su abdomen.

_Dios… Hodgins tiene razón… debemos __quizás volver a casa a terminar los informes… _

_Bromeas? El laboratorio por fin esta vació y me vas a hacer esperar hasta volver a casa? _

Cuando Temperance iba a comenzar el contraataque verbal, booth reclamo sus labios callando cualquier intento y de paso reencendiendo el incendio que sometía a sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas entraron en batalla y la facilidad con la que sus bocas encajaban les permitió recorrer en profundidad la cavidad del otro.

El beso se sostuvo hasta que el aire fue completamente necesario para ambos y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían cambiado nuevamente posiciones y el agente se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo de su novia sobre el sofá.

_Booth, Hodgins dijo…__ hay cámaras por todas partes….los guardias nos pillaran… _

Las palabras de Temperance eran cortadas por el recorrido que Booth dio desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, dejando un rastro de lujuria que desconectaba hasta la más primitiva de las señales de su cerebro.

_Seeley no quier__o ser estrella pornos de los guardias del instituto. _

Apenas termino de susurrar la frase, su novio paro el recorrido y le mando una mirada que mandaría bajo tierra a cualquier otro, pero antes siquiera de que Temperance lograra argumentar su decisión, Seeley la tiro a la salida con una urgencia que tomo desprevenida a la antropóloga.

El recorrido a casa fue de todo menos tranquilo y para su tortura, Temperance no había parado de dar insinuados masajes a su muslo interno, aumentando desproporcionadamente la tensión que en su entrepiernas se vivía.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ambos saltaron del auto con una coordinación alarmante y solo cuando llegaron al ascensor se permitieron caer manos sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

Para su desgracia, el viaje que casi siempre se les había hecho eterno termino antes de que se dieran cuenta y, incapacitados para quitar las manos sobre el otro, fueron dando trancos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, reanudando beso tras beso con juego de risas por los topetones que iban dando contra las murallas.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Seeley aprovecho de acorralar a su novia en contra de esta y besarla como tantas veces antes había soñado sin impedir el recorrido que sus manos tenían por su cuerpo.

Temperance al sentir que la temperatura corporal de ambos amenazaba con consumirlos ahí mismo, abogo contra los labios de su novio para poder buscar las llaves de su departamento y dejarlos caer adentro para quemar toda la lujuria que tenían pero apenas logro sacar el manojo de llaves y dar la vuelta Seeley aprovecho para comenzar a besarla en el cuello.

Las risas de ambos se lograba escuchar por todo el pasillo y Temperance se encontró con grandes problemas de concentración al intentar calzar la llave en su cerradura pero justo cuando daba un grito de frustración y Booth reía sobre su cuello, los ladridos del otro lado de la puerta los congelo.

Antes siquiera de que ambos lograran identificar al cachorro de la antropóloga como autor de los ruidos, la puerta vino abierta y ambos quedaron como piedra al identificar a la persona que estaba frente a ellos y los miraba con sorpresa ante la posición tan poco profesional que sostenían.

_¿papá?_


	22. SV: Inicio

¿creian que me habia olvidado de publicar!?........ XDD pues la verdad es que si XDd este caps se supone que ya estaba arriba! XD lo siento! XDDD y espero les guste! como siempre se agradecen los comentarios! y saludos a todos

**Capitulo Veintidós**

_**SV: comienza**_

Temperance salto de los brazos de su novio como si el cuerpo de este le quemase y un suave carmesí cubrió sus mejillas cuando el joven que estaba en la puerta los miraba con una confusión escrita en sus rostros.

_¿papá?.... ¿Por qué estabas mordiendo a Dra. Huesos?_

Pregunto con la dulzura típica de un chico de siete años y ambos adultos se miraron de reojo antes de toser dramáticamente, confundiendo aun más al pequeño.

_¿Parker… que haces en el departamento de Huesos?_

Se atrevió a preguntar el agente, cambiando el tema y rogando a los cielos porque este no siguiese insistiendo pero por sobre todo, rogando para que él tuviese la fuerza suficiente como para ocultar la incomodidad que traía en los pantalones mientras su novia se agachaba a la altura de su mascota que ladraba ruidosamente a un lado del infante.

_Fue idea de mamá, dijo que tenia una importante misión que hacer con la Dra. Huesos y que teníamos que venir a buscarla_

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirando confundidos y al ver esto Parker suspiro dramáticamente, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la cocina, en donde sonaba una suave melodía de Jazz que Rebecca y Amy estaban bailando con una escoba y cuchara respectivamente.

_¿Rebecca? … ¿Amy?_

Las aludidas saltaron y Booth, si no estuviese todavía bajo los efectos de la vergüenza se hubiese burlado abiertamente de ambas mujeres en escena tan típica de adolescencia.

_Mis chicos enamorados! Creí que nunca iban a llegar!_

Grito la madre de Parker haciéndose la desentendida mientras amy apagaba la radio e intercambiaban saludos. Momento que Temperance aprovecho para dejar el cachorro en el suelo y verlo desaparecer en la dirección que Parker se había ido antes y desde donde se escuchaban sonoras carcajadas.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?_

Pregunto después de un momento la antropóloga, dejando cierta distancia entre ella y el agente al no saber como actuar en frente de la cuñada de Temperance.

_¿Cómo que que hacemos aquí? Creí que Ángela te había acordado de que hoy es el gran día Temperance!_

_¿gran día?_

_Si Seeley, hoy es la gran venta nocturna de Victoria Secrets y no la estamos perdiendo así que tu gran hombre, te vas a quedar de niñero con el padre de Temp mientras nosotras vamos de compra._

_Rebeca, no creo sentirme con las ganas de ir a batallar por un par de prendas de ropa_

_¿Qué!??_

El grito de Booth hizo que los tres chicos, que habían estado jugando en la pieza de huéspedes corrieran a la cocina y, cuando las chicas vieron a su tía, se lanzaron en sus brazos para saludarla.

_Hueeesos! ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?´_

El tono agónico de su pareja hizo que la antropóloga levantara una ceja en desconcierto y Amy y Rebeca rieran reservadas mientras Booth hacia malabares con una risueña Emma colgada de su cuello.

_Russ reacciono de manera similar cuando escucho decirle a Rebeca que no iría _

Explico Amy y el sonrojo en el agente aumento considerablemente pero antes siquiera de que tuviese tiempo para aclarar su punto la puerta voló abierta y Parker comenzó a reír al escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Ángela en la puerta.

_Cooomo esta mi familia favorita!! _

La escucharon gritar y Seth se refugio en las piernas de Parker ladrando por la extraña entrada pero la artista lejos de molestarse, puso un mojado beso en la mejilla del hijo del agente y se dirigió a la cocina en donde las niñas, nada mas verla se lanzaron a ella gritando tan fuerte como Ángela.

_Y yo que quería una tina caliente con vino y mi novio para relajarme. _

Murmuro Temperance al lado de Booth y este sonrió divertido al ver entrar a Hodgins mucho mas reservado pero con un bolso sospechoso entre manos.

_No te preocupes amor… podremos hacer eso cualquier otro día.. hoy tienes una misión mucho mas importante_

Le susurro al oído al ver que Ángela se distraía con las niñas y Rebeca sonrió divertida al ver que la pareja, a pesar de ser reservada, habían llamado la atención de Amy y Hodgins en su intercambio.

_OK! ¿están todas listas? Hodgy trajo unos DVD para que no se aburrieran mientras nosotras vamos a nuestra compra! _

_Hey Ange, Temperance dijo que se sentía MUY cansada y que necesitaba quedarse a descansar._

La antropóloga al estar completamente centrada escuchando las promesas que su novio le daba para mas tarde, salto asustada cuando su mejor amiga puso una mano en su espalda y Booth, al haber sido interrumpido no tuvo mas que dar un paso hacia atrás.

_A no Cariño! Te di bastante tiempo hoy en la tarde para descansar! Así que ahora mismo vamos a cambiarte esa ropa y nos vamos de juerga! _

Sin tener opinión valida la antropóloga fue arrastrada por su mejor amiga, seguidas muy de cerca por Amy y Rebeca quienes reían reservadas ante las suplicas silenciosas que Temperance le mandaba a su novio.

_Creí que dijiste que Ángela te estaba esperando en la cama_

El entomólogo rió entre dientes, aceptando la cerveza que el agente le extendía mientras se dirigían al living y observaban como los niños se habían instalado a ver una película con cachorro metido prácticamente completo en un pote de palomitas.

_Si, también lo creía pero cuando escuche VS pues tu sabes…. Tuve que ceder, las prioridades son importantes hombre!_

Booth rió divertido y entablo una conversación trivial con el entomólogo sobre la temporada de Hocky que se acercaba hasta que, después de una media hora de y tener que controlar a los tres niños y de uno que otro comentario subido de tono entre ambos hombres vieron salir a las tres mujeres con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

_Chicos! vean nuestra mas __nueva creación!_

Grito Ángela mientras le indicaba a Rebeca para que jalara de un brazo a Temperance y hasta los mismos niños se quedaron en silencio al ver a la antropóloga vestida en unos Jeans militares gastados y un top mostaza que se afirmaba a todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

_Y bien? Que dicen?_

Pregunto Amy y los chicos aplaudieron divertidos mientras Parker, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, le gritaba que se veía hermosa. Por su parte, Hodgins silbo divertido mientras la garganta del agente se secaba por completo.

_Oh Mierda santa… eso esta muy caliente…_

Logro articular sacando la risa de Rebeca y de Hodgins mientras la artista sonreía satisfecha por su logro.

_Bien Hodgy! Te quedas a ayudar a Booth con los niños nosotras volvemos en unas horas! _

Sin otra palabra Ángela volvió a salir del departamento, dejando que las otras dos madres se despidieran de sus hijos y que Booth tuviera el minuto para acercarse a su novia y salir del shock inicial.

_Ese Top se ve un poco delgado… ¿segura que no quieres echar a todos y dejarme tomar el cuidado de ese pedazo de tela?_

Pregunto con voz ronca el agente sobre su cuello y la antropóloga rió divertida al ver el efecto que la ropa había tenido en su agente y lo rápido que este había cambiado de opinión a pesar de lo determinado que se había mostrado minutos antes.

_Oh lo siento… mi novio me pidió ir por alguna que otra prenda recreacional y no pienso defraudarlo_

El agente gimió, cerrando los ojos cuando su novia lo jalo de su camisa para morderle el labio inferior pero cuando quiso seguir el beso ella se distancio.

_Estoy seguro de que tu novio no se vera muy afectado si satisfaces tus imperativos biológicos conmigo __en vez de ir a una compra. _

Le aseguro entre suplicas mientras la jalaba por la cintura para que lograse ver el completo efecto que tenia sobre su cuerpo pero la antropóloga, a pesar de sonreír y cerrar los ojos en placer, se deslizo fácilmente de su agarre y se encamino a la salida no sin antes despedirse de los niños y de Hodgins.

_¿Necesitas una ducha de agua fría hombre?_

Escucho a Hodgins bromearle desde el sofá y el agente a pesar de sonreír encantado lo miro fulminante.

_Hey! Hay niños presentes, no puedes hacerme nada… por cierto… tienes lápiz labial en el mentón. _

Con otro suspiro pesado Booth cerro la puerta principal del departamento y se dirigió hasta al baño, informándole a los chicos que Hodgins los cuidaría mientras él tomaba una ducha para relajarse. Lo que sin duda alguna arranco las risas del entomólogo.


	23. SV: Calculos y Verdades

lo prometido es deuda Kate! XD este epi va dedicado a ti por tu apoyo para continuar con este fics.

ahora, el capitulo tiene razon de ser para explicar un tanto el anterior porque a lo visto: varios quedaron demaciado confundidos: ahora, tengo que irme de viaje para comenzar mis vacaciones asi que lo mas seguro es que pronto tenga la edicion de Kaos junto con el siguiente cap (tengo 30 horas de viaje asi que mas de algun capitulo tiene que nacer) espero disfruten y nuevamente XD discupen la espera!

**Capitulo Veintitrés **

_**Cálculos y Verdades**_

Rebeca se sentía casi culpable al entrar en la privacidad del departamento de Temperance sin ella presente pero hey! Ella necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que su hijo afirmaba: Seeley Booth vivía más ahí que en su propia casa.

En todos los años que estuvo con Seeley este nunca mostró gran emoción por tener que abandonar su casa: si hasta cuando ella estaba embarazada de Parker, el agente se las había ingeniado para convencerla, con dosis altas de sexo y esa sonrisa suya, para quedarse con él en su casa en vez de ser él el que debía moverse.

No es que ella se arrepintiera de esas épocas, simplemente encontraba utópico que el infame agente yo-no-cambio-costumbres se hubiese desasido de la noche a la mañana de sus mañas solo por estar cerca de su encantadora y un tanto extraña compañera.

Pero, como dicen por ahí, hombre enamorado es igual a perro enamorado, orbitando alrededor de la hembra que lo hacia babear al punto de olvidarse hasta de la comida. Por suerte, Seeley no había llegado hasta ese punto antes de llamar la atención de su pareja y tener un final feliz de su época de celo y pasar a las ligas mayores.

Agradeciendo mentalmente a la antropóloga por haberle facilitado una copia de la llave a su hijo, entro en el territorio de la mujer que traía locos a sus dos hombres favoritos y no se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño merodeando por todas partes en busca de la mascota recién adquirida de Temperance.

_Hey Parker! no corras por la casa, si rompes algo Tempe podría enojarse_

El gritar dentro del departamento ajeno no era quizás una de las cosas mas inteligentes que había hecho pero no pudo ayudarse ya que su curiosidad fue completamente absorbida por los cuadros que orbitaban en las paredes y estantes dentro de la sala.

_Mamá mira! _

Antes de que ella lograse articular un reto a su hijo, este entro corriendo con un sobre rojo entre las manos, que definitivamente, no había estado junto con el montón de correo que ella tuvo que trasladar desde la puerta hasta la cocina.

_Parker… donde encontraste eso? _

_En la caja en donde llego Seth, Tempe me dejo ocuparla como nave espacial y todavía estaba en la pieza. _

Analizando el sobre se pudo dar cuenta fácilmente que la antropóloga no lo había abierto todavía lo que significaba que su contenido era todavía un misterio para todos. Suspirando divertida le entrego nuevamente el sobre a su hijo.

_Bebe porque no le dejas ese sobre en la mesa de noche en su pieza? La carta puede decir algo importante. _

Antes siquiera de que terminara de hablar su hijo ya estaba corriendo por el departamento y justo cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle, sonó el timbre. Pensando que se trataba de su pareja favorita, se encamino rápidamente hacia la puerta pero justo cuando iba a preguntarse del porque la propia dueña del departamento tocaría el timbre unos ladridos y risas de niñas llegaron a sus oídos.

Como era de esperarse, su hijo estuvo rápidamente a su lado cuando identifico al cachorro y este, a pesar de encontrarse en los brazos de una niña que seguramente no pasaba a Parker mas que por dos años, no dudo mucho en lanzarse al suelo y correr hacia su pequeño para prácticamente bañarlo a lengüetazos.

_¿Rebeca que haces en el departamento de Tempe?_

_Amy! También me da gusto de verte_

La novia de Russ sonrió avergonzada mientras dejaba que sus dos hijas se unieran a Parker en su maratónico reconocimiento y fue ahí cuando Rebeca vio al hermano de Temperance llegar cargando dos mochilas.

Después de los saludos y de explicarle a los dos adultos el plan que semanas antes había formulado con Ángela para sacar a la antropóloga a la venta nocturna de Victoria's Secret, no se sorprendió cuando el mismo Russ, con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas, le aclaro a su esposa que su viaje podría esperar para que acompañase a su nuera y amigas, claro que, para salir de su apuro, ella tuvo que argumentar que seria algo así como una nueva tradición para las mujeres de la familia.

Cuando el tema se centro nuevamente en la pareja, Russ se excuso diciendo que todavía tenia trabajo que terminar antes de que partieran a sus vacaciones románticas y solo cuando el hombre estuvo fuera de la casa. Las mujeres se sintieron con más libertad para charlar.

Aunque las dos se habían topado un par de veces en el Dinner o en la entrada del edificio, nunca habían intercambiado mas que un saludo o unas frases y les sorprendió ver que ambas compartían gran parte de sus gustos.

Amy, al conocer mejor el departamento de su cuñada no tardo en encontrar la radio para poner algo de música y ambas comenzaron a bailar nostálgicas mientras recordaban sus días de adolescencia, fue ahí cuando los gritos de su hijo y ladrido de Seth le alertaron que los dueños del hogar habían llegado y haciendo señas a las niñas, todos se quedaron callados en el salón mientras dejaban que Parker abriera la puerta.

Rebeca había jurado escuchar un gemido entre los ladridos del cachorro pero resbalo el pensamiento hasta que escucho a su hijo, con la puerta ya abierta, preguntarle a su progenitor sobre su repentina conducta vampirezca. Las posibles posiciones en las que su pequeño retoño habría encontrado a su adorado padre casi la hicieron tirarse al suelo de la risa y mirando hacia un lado, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar sonrojada, Amy tenía las mismas ganas de reír.

Sin esperar a escuchar las explicaciones que Booth le daría a su pequeño las dos mujeres corrieron a la cocina y después de ahogar sus risas con la música comenzaron a bailar, simulando no haber presenciado el vergonzoso momento de la pareja.

Ahora, todo el caos había pasado y Ángela se encargo de convencerlas para dirigirse al centro comercial en el deportivo que ella y Hodgins estaban ocupando, disfrutando de la charla fofa sobre sus parejas con miles de indirecta hacia la antropóloga que no hacia otra cosa mas que sonrojarse al escucharlas.

_Y bien Tempe… alguna idea del material que vas a comprar para Booth?_

_Aww… chicas… ustedes también cayeron?_

Amy y Rebeca se miraron una a la otra totalmente confundidas ante el notable malestar de la artista y la sonrisa divertida que la antropóloga tuvo al escuchar gemir a su mejor amiga.

_¿a que te refieres Ange?_

_Booth y Bren hace como una semana nos jugaron una broma y con Cam caímos… si en un minuto hasta pensé que estaba embarazada!!_

Hey, con Booth no hicimos nada… bueno… nada aparte del supuesto que ella estaba saliendo con Tamara y yo con Kain…por lo demás ustedes fueron los que se pusieron a interpretar los hechos de forma errónea.

_¿Tempe ya estas embarazada?..._

_Sabia que Booth era un semental pero nunca me espere que reformularan tan rapido_

El ultimo comentario de Amy y Rebeca respectivamente hicieron que Ángela casi perdiera el control del vehiculo mientras su mejor amiga se sonrojaba furiosamente y giraba hacia las dos mujeres que estaban de lo mas divertidas en el asiendo de atrás.

_NO estoy embarazada! Los chicos pensaron que Seth era mi hijo nada más_

_Oh vamos: era broma, no tienes porque enojarte tanto además, recuerda que estuve con Booth y sé lo paranoico que se volvió en cuanto a volver a tener un hijo no premeditado._

_Si lo sé pero… _

Temperance no tuvo tiempo de seguir su discurso porque el auto se salio de camino y choco suavemente con un poste de luz haciéndola caer hacia atrás y pegándose en la nuca con el parabrisas.

_Ange!! _

Grito desde Rebeca cuando hubo salido del susto pero la artista no hizo caso a su grito y las tres mujeres se preocuparon al ver que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el manubrio.

_¿Ángela estas bien?_

_¿Ange… que te pasa?_

Lentamente, la artista subió el rostro para encarar a su mejor amiga y la furia y miedo que esta tenia por el shock paso rápidamente a segundo plano cuando vio el rostro de Ángela cubierto en lagrimas.

…_.¿Ángela?... _

Pregunto Temperance suavemente sin saber como reaccionar y la aludida le tomo las manos mientras la miraba fijamente

_Brennan… por favor… por lo que más quieras…. Dime que no planeaste esto con Rebeca y Amy y que de verdad, verdad verdadera estas teniendo sexo salvaje con ese pedazo especial de agente porque estoy segurísima que mis oídos no fallaron cuando escuche claramente de que afirmabas conocer las manías anticonceptivas de Seeley Booth!!! _

_¿Por eso chocaste el auto!? _

Grito indignada Rebeca sin prestar atención al emotivo estrés que parecía tener la artista y el color rojo sangre que se había vuelto el rostro de Temperance Brennan ante la pregunta directa sobre su relación con Booth.

_Am…Ángela… Booth y Temperance llevan una semana juntos_

Dijo sorprendida Amy y a sorpresa de todos, la furia que rebeca tenia pareció desaparecer rápidamente cuando la artista las encaro sin soltarle las manos a su completamente muda y avergonzada mejor amiga.

_¿Cómo __están tan seguras? Quizás Booth también quiso vengarse de ustedes y hacer una escena parecida a la que hicieron en el laboratorio!_

_Estoy completamente segura que ellos no estaban simulando comerse en el parque a vista de todos Ange_

_Rebeca!! _

_¿Qué? No me digas que es mentira porque yo los pille in fraganti _

_Oh por dios… Oh por dios… oh por dios!!!_

_Ange… por favor… respira… me estas asustando_

Amy y Rebeca no sabían si reír o pedir ayuda al ver que la artista perdía poco a poco el color del rostro pero justo cuando la cuñada de Temperance decidió sacar su celular para llamar a emergencias, un estremecedor y eufórico grito, que las hizo saltar como la más aterradora película de terror, salio de la artista.

_POR FIN ESTAN JUNTOS! OH POR DIOS! HAY QUE CELEBRAR TANTO!!! _

_Hey… ¿escuchaste eso?_

Hodgins levanto los hombros distraído sin perder de vista la película que los niños habían puesto en la televisión mientras comían palomitas y Booth, al saberse completamente ignorado, suspiro moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras iba a la cocina por una cerveza, dejando al grupo absorbido en la TV.

Desde que había entrado al baño para darse una ducha, la nostalgia lo comenzó a atacar y aun cuando sabia que su novia estaba a distancia por una buena razón, no pudo evitar pensar dos o tres veces en llamarla y pedirle que volviese. Claro que, solo al recordar los diminutos y sensuales modelos que había visto por casualidad en la revista del evento de esa temporada, terminaba por convencerse de que esperar un poco más no le haría ningún daño.

Después de todo, año tras año había tenido que saber que su compañera asistía al evento con su mejor amiga para comprar alguno de los mas exóticos modelos y posteriormente estrenarlos con sus distintas parejas. Él nunca había tenido una obsesión por la ropa interior de sus parejas como lo había hecho por la de su compañera y aunque no había tenido el permiso para entrar en el cajón de su ropa interior hasta solo una semana atrás, año tras año se había visto robando o echando una hojeada a la revista junto con Hodgins para alimentar aun mas las diversas fantasías que en esas fechas nacían en su mente y que de antaño lo habían mantenido mas de tres veces al día bajo la fría agua de su ducha.

Pero ahora, la suerte había cambiado a su favor y Temperance Brennan no iba a comprar nada que él no se encargara de forzarle a modelar en privado, aunque fuese una simple camisa o como ahora, un par de prendas que la tan infame tienda de ropa interior había puesto en exhibición y que seguramente su novia encontraría la forma de volverlos mucho mas sensuales y exóticos al llevarlas puestas.

Oh si, Seeley Booth, se sentía como un niño en navidad, calculando las horas que le quedaban para poder ver de vuelta a su novia y, con el pensamiento de la navidad privada que seguramente le traería la mañana siguiente cuando los niños ya no estuviesen en el departamento, se fue a sentar a un lado de su hijo, uniéndose a las risas que las payasadas de los personajes causaban en el entomólogo y los niños.


	24. SV: La Gran Batalla

**Ok, lo admito… la culpa es toda mía… tienen todo el derecho para tirarme a la hoguera! **

**Pero hey ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Tuve que dejar Kaos tirado porque la verdad… no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo escribir este caps xD por suerte para ustedes un pequeño flash de la musa que me inspiro para "Punto de Quiebre" fue capaz de colarse y alcanzar este pobre fics, ahora, espero que les guste y aunque no es mucho les juro que he puesto todo para escribir este fragmento, espero poder continuarlo pronto pero como ya le he dicho a Kate… estoy realizando ayudantias y es temporada de pruebas así que las tienen todas en contra. **

**Igualmente Gracias por leer y como siempre: perdonen la espera! **

_**X-x-x-X-x-x-X**_

_**Capitulo Veinticuatro**_

_**VS-La Gran Batalla**_

Lo divertido de cuando se planea tomar una ducha fría para ahuyentar los pensamientos que controlan el cuerpo, es el como estos no hacen más que girar y girar mientras el cuerpo, a pesar de estar apunto de congelación, no muestra ningún cambio favorable y uno no tiene más que quedarse bajo el frío chorro de agua por más tiempo.

Seeley Booth, por desgracia también estaba bajo el poder de esta ley y ya cuando su cabeza apuntaba por un tremendo dolor de cabeza al estar en contacto directo en el agua no tuvo más remedio que salir.

Su cuerpo lamentablemente, no hizo más que estar malditamente sensible ante la clara provocación de Ángela al vestir a su pareja de forma tan llamativa y las promesas que había jurado sobre el oído de su novia no hacían más que aumentar sus ansias por dejar a Hodgins con los niños y correr a su auto para raptar a su novia y desaparecer por un largo, largo tiempo de la ciudad.

_¡Hey G-man! ¿Está bien si pedimos las pizzas sin ti? Porque no creo que los chicos aguanten todo el año mientras te… refrescas… _

Como siempre, Hodgins con su comentario no hizo más que disminuir su poca paciencia y autocontrol pero, jurando una venganza silenciosa, el agente hizo gala de sus habilidades y vistiendo lo más cómodo y suelto que encontró, salio de la pieza de su novia para no seguir fantaseando e intentar, por medio de la comida, calmar su otro apetito.

_Ni lo sueñes Hodgins, la última vez que deje pedir a un squint mi pizza me llego una fifí de vegetales. _

Parker y las niñas rieron divertido al ver a Hodgins tropezar en el pasillo al ver que Booth salía por la habitación y no por la puerta del baño en donde él lo había estado esperando con la clara intención de seguir molestándole.

_Oh vamos G-man… ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?_

_Un squint… lo que es más que suficiente para no confiarte mi pizza. _

_Hey… eso dolió_

_Vamos, creí que los de tu raza no sentían dolor_

_¿Qué es un squints?_

Preguntaron sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad las niñas al ver el intercambio entre los mayores y las risas aumentadas de Parker.

_Así le dice mi papá a los chicos del laboratorio… como Tempe, la tía Cam, el tío Jack, la tía Ange y el tío Zack. _

_Oohhh… _

El coro de las niñas fue seguido por una explicación más profunda sobre el significado de la palabra por parte del chico lo que arranco una sonrisa en ambos hombres quienes decidieron silenciosamente darse una tregua mientras obtenían la comida.

_Entonces chicos ¿ya pensaron en lo que pedirán?_

_Yo quiero aceitunas_

_Y yo pepperoni_

_No me gusta el pepperoni_

_Yo quiero que tenga carne_

_Y también mucha mostaza_

_Pero a mi no me gusta la mostaza!_

_Pero a mi si!_

_Pero entonces que también tenga mucho queso!_

_Y jamon!_

_No, más queso que jamon_

_No! Más tomate_

_No! _

_Que si_

_Que no_

_Que si!_

_Que no!_

_Que si!!_

_Noooooo _

Inconciente como se encontraba Booth en ese minuto al ver la extraña pelea que había comenzado su pequeño retoño con Emily sobre los ingredientes que debería tener la pizza, no se dio cuenta cuando, la otra hija de Amy y Russ, se acercaba a Hodgins y le pedía los ingredientes que ella quería para su pizza mientras el entomólogo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reír ante el show de los otros dos niños que tanto se parecía a los encuentros que el mismo agente tenía con su compañera cuando no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

X-x-x-X-x-x-X

Por otra parte, Temperance, después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse e intentar no reírse ante la histeria canalizada de su mejor amiga y nuera, hizo su mejor intento por no dar algún discurso antropológico sobre el comportamiento animal de las mujeres que las rodeaban y asegurar con fuerza, junto a Rebeca, las bolsas que las otras dos mujeres parecían llenar con algún tipo de habilidad especial.

Los altoparlantes no hacían más que rogar a la gente presente para que no se amontonara o ocupase la violencia para alcanzar las preciadas prendas en remate que, por cosas del destino, no pudieron ser rematadas cuando las cuatro amigas se encontrasen fuera de peligro o más bien, mantenerse lejos de los oídos de Ángela.

El principio el evento no había sido diferente a cualquier otro a los que la antropóloga había acompañado a su mejor amiga, quizás una que otra batalla puntual entre señoras que intentaban quitarse la ultima talla de un modelo en exhibición pero aún así, ella había gozado siempre con la suerte de no llegar hasta después del gran remate o lograr arrastrar a su mejor amiga fuera de la tienda antes de que este ocurriese para que la artista no vaciara todas sus cuentas en ropa interior.

Este año, en cambio, la sede a la que asistían parecía haber juntado algún tipo de aniversario con la gran venta programada y para colmo, el pequeño shock sufrido por su mejor amiga en el camino al evento, les había dejado justo en el minuto en que las tiendas se abrían y una gran oferta era anunciada.

Como antropóloga ella había observado muchas veces las hazañas que la raza humana podría lograr con tal de perpetuar su especie y más específicamente preservar la vida, pero, en ningún caso o estudio pudo leer algo semejante a lo que sus ojos tenían en frente.

La gente prácticamente volaba a su alrededor, intentando con desesperación alarmante llegar a la zona cero en donde estaban colocadas las prendas en rebaja y en donde su mejor amiga y nuera desaparecían y reaparecían con gran destreza portando siempre en sus manos y con recelo lo que lograban rescatar de las manos fieras de las otras mujeres.

A su lado Rebeca parecía disfrutar enormemente del sufrimiento que las jóvenes mujeres que no lograban acceder a la zona en donde se amontonaba la demás gente y provocaba pequeñas peleas aisladas al soltar al aire todo lo que su preselección, sobre los artículos arrastrados por las otras dos mujeres, no era de lo que venían a buscar o de las tallas de alguna de ellas.

El como Amy, Ángela y Rebeca lograron organizarse en apenas un segundo al saber lo que estaba pasando adentro del recinto casi le había alarmado pero su estupor duro poco cuando Rebeca le tiro aún lado y le dio como misión resguardar las bolsas que tenían con ellas de las hambrientas manos que les miraban con recelo y rondaban por su alrededor.

El poder ocupar sus habilidades marciales y las pequeñas mañanas que Booth y Sweets le habían enseñado para intimidar la gente le tenían de lo más divertida pero sin duda alguna el ver a Ángela equilibrar con maestría sobre la espalda de dos mujeres en lo más alto de la montaña humana mientras alzaba lo que a la distancia parecía un sujetador rojo le hizo sonrojar de pura diversión. Sobre todo cuando Rebeca aplaudió con fuerza su hazaña y Amy silbaba eufórica desde una extraña y cuestionable buena altura en el otro extremo de la bola de gente.

_¡¡Esto definitivamente volverá loco a tu caramelo del FBI Cariño!! _

Le escucho gritar por sobre el vocerío principal y la antropóloga no pudo hacer más que soltar la risa que había intentado contener mientras se unía a los aplausos de Rebeca sin dejar de cuidar las demás compras. Aceptando por primera vez, el hecho de que quizás, el ritual que Ángela le había instaurado en sus primeros años de amistad, estuviera tomando sentido e impregnando todo su espíritu.

X-x-x-X-x-x-X

Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que su novia lo dejó en la puerta de su casa y menos de 70 minutos desde que había tomado su supuesta refrescante ducha de agua fría pero aún así, el tiempo demostró serle eterno o por lo menos demorarse mucho más de lo normal en pasar.

Emily y Parker, por suerte, llegaron a un acuerdo en cuanto a los ingredientes de la pizza que querían para ellos y aunque Hodgins se ofreció para comprarles una separada a cada uno, los niños insistieron en que entre ambos se comerían una. Hadly por otra parte disfruto enormemente de compartir su pizza con ambos hombres, demostrando así, que era mucho más madura que los otros dos niños.

El que Seth no se hubiese presentado a atacar su comida preocupó a Booth pero cuando fue a buscar al cachorro y lo encontró acurrucado en la almohada de su novia supo de inmediato su sentir y, después de dejarle su plato de comida en la cama en la cama con el pedazo de pizza que previamente había estado comiendo, dejo al cachorro sólo en la habitación.

Hodgins aunque lo vio dirigirse a buscar la mascota de su novia no dijo absolutamente nada sobre la extraña y rápida desaparición de su pedazo de comida y los niños estaban tan llenos que únicamente lograron pararse de la mesa y agradecer por la comida antes de centrarse en la tercera película que habían escogido para ver, acomodándose de la mejor forma en el suelo de la sala mientras los hombres terminaban de comerse absolutamente todos los restos de pizza que quedaban en la mesa con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza para bajar el alimento y charlando de todo y nada.

_Si Ángela se entera hoy… el laboratorio completo sabrá mañana _

Dijo repentinamente el entomólogo y Booth, extrañado por el cambio drástico de conversación, tuvo que enfocar la vista en el hombre que estaba en frente para procesar sus palabras.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Bueno, Rebeca y Amy parecían saber cuando llegué y, juzgando el beso que le diste a Bren en la puerta, ella no parecía muy preocupada de que alguien los viese o adivinara su nuevo... estado. _

La preocupación en la voz del entomólogo le tomo por sorpresa y la suave neblina en su cabeza que la cerveza le había otorgado fue drásticamente borrada cuando la realización le amaneció.

_¿Crees que le haya dicho?_

Pregunto con preocupación y Hodgins, agrupando su silla más cerca a la de él le susurro en conspiración.

_Mira, dudo mucho que logren mantener esto en secreto por más tiempo al no tener ni las más mínimas ganas de mantener las manos lejos del otro y creo que todo el laboratorio estará feliz una vez que griten a los cuatro vientos su noviazgo pero: ¿has pensado siquiera en como reaccionará el FBI?_

La palidez en el rostro del agente fue más que suficiente para indicarle a su amigo que había dado con su punto y aunque sabía que el agente necesitaba tiempo para meditar por si mismo el hecho, no pudo evitar meter la cuchara.

_Hey, según lo que he escuchado decir de Sweets, en tu oficina también se ha hablado y estudiado cuales serían las opciones si ustedes se involucran sentimentalmente y no me extrañaría nada si es Sweets el quien firme vuestra sentencia de muerte cuando esto se sepa e intenten separarlos._

_Sweets no haría algo como eso… es de los nuestros_

_Sweets sólo hará lo mejor para el FBI amigo, tal cual como lo hizo Gordon Gordon cuando te dijo a ti y a Bren que estaban confundidos y que no sentían nada el uno por el otro. _

_Bien… el caso no es el mismo y Gordon Gordon no es igual que Sweets_

_No, Sweets es peor porque intentará hacer lo mejor para ustedes y tu sabes que el chico cuando se pone romántico suele meter las patas._

_Entonces ¿Qué propones?_

_Nada más digo que pienses en hablar con la Dra. B sobre esto: es decir, es mucho mejor que ustedes vayan a hablar personalmente con Cullen a que él sepa por otros medios ¿no?_

El silencio por parte de Booth fue más que suficiente para el entomólogo.

_Y, juzgando por la demora de las chicas y el show que dieron en el laboratorio… apostaría mi fortuna a que no les queda mucho tiempo antes de que esto se sepa… porque seguramente Ángela a esta altura del partido ya sabes. _

Booth primeramente observo detenidamente a su compañero, asustando levemente a este al no ser capaz de obtener siquiera una pista de lo que estaba pensando pero cuando le vio suspirar vencido y mover la cabeza de lado a lado, Hodgins termino aún más confundido hasta que el agente, levantando la cerveza que tenia entre manos en lo que parecía ser un brindis, se río de su expresión.

_¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres mucho más útil que una ducha de agua fría?_

Su comentario hizo reir a ambos hombres y los niños, desde su puesto, cambiaron brevemente su vista para observarlos reírse antes de observarse confundidos unos a otros y volver a la vista a la televisión, ya que, después de todo, los adultos podrían resultar verdaderamente raros cuando se lo proponían y en esos momentos no había nada mejor que ignorarlos hasta que se les pasara.


End file.
